Liberdade
by Daniela Alex
Summary: Ron quer algo e não sabe o quê em tão decide ir em busca do que lhe falta. Uma busca dificil com muitas dores de cabeça Uma comédia feita em romance. Comentem ps: esta fic ta a ser feita em conjunto por uma amiga minha. se kiserem falar com ela falem comi
1. Zangas e remédios

Estava um dia de sol em que as plantas brilhavam… um dia óptimo para um jogo de Quiditch todos estavam alegres excepto Ron, estava sentado no parapeito da janela do quarto perdido nos seus pensamentos.

- Roni querido, vem ajudar a mamã… Podias descascar as batatas por mim? – Pergunta a mãe ao fundo das escadas.

- Mãe deixa-me em paz. – Grita Ron a porta do quarto em seguida fecha com muita força a porta. " Mas que raio é que a minha mãe me trata assim? A Gina também mas ela é mais nova que eu, mas a mãe trata-me pior que ela. Preciso de liberdade. Tenho 17 anos e trata-me como uma criança. Tenho de sair desta casa o mais rápido possível." Estava nestes pensamentos quando alguém bate á porta.

- **Quem é? **– Grita.

- Sou a Ginny. Abre-me a porta. A mãe diz para eu vir ver o que se passava contigo. – Diz Ginny que estava no outro lado da porta.

- Entra. – Diz Ron chateado. Quando a Ginny entra vê o irmão em baixo e pergunta

- Não queres ir jogar Quiditch connosco? Está um dia óptimo.

- DEIXA-ME EM PAZ; SERÁ MUITO DIFICIL DE COMPREENDER? Berra Ron já irritado com tudo aquilo.

- Não te fiz mal nenhum, mal humorado… – diz Ginny batendo com a porta atrás de si.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e bateram outra vez a porta.

- MAS QUE RAIO VOCÊS TÊM CONTRA UMA PESSOA ESTAR SOZINHA? – Pergunta Ron ainda mais irritado.

- Calma maninho – diz Fred a entrar no quarto junto com o George.

- Pois maninho…

- …Tu tens de ter…

- …Mais calma. - Dizem Fred e George.

- Que querem! – Pergunta Ron chateado.

- Estamos preocupados contigo! Não sais do quarto há horas, berras com toda a gente…

- …Mas nós temos uma solução...

- …Uma pastinha que dá felicidade…

- …Fabrico próprio…

-…Ainda está em experiência mas…

-…Podes experimentar á vontade… – dizem Fred e George.

- E essas pastilhas… funcionam mesmo? – Pergunta Ron com receio.

- Bem estão em experiência…

-… Como já sabias…

-… Mas supostamente funcionam.

- Ok eu experimento uma. – Diz Ron com um pouco de receio.

Fred tira um pacote laranja com riscas verdes. Ron tira uma pastilha turquesa dentro do pacote. Mete na boca e fica esquisito.


	2. A Fuga

Primeiro começou a sentir falta de ar parecia que tinha um nó nos pulmões em seguida ficou castanhos com as orelhas cor-de-rosa e começou a imitar um macaco. Fred e George riam do que estava a acontecer ao irmão. Passado um bocado ficou branco com manchas pretas e começou a imitar uma vaca, depois imitou um rato… Durante 5 minutos Ron imitou vários animais seguidos uns dos outros só que depois começou a ficar laranja com pintas amarelas. Ficou assim durante um tempo até que voltou a ficar normal. Fred e George que tinham assistido á cena toda riam sem parar.

- Aquelas pastinhas fazem todo excepto fazer com que eu fique melhor. SAÍAM DO MEU QUARTO JÁ! NÃO VOS QUERO VER Á FRENTE! – Gritou Ron enquanto empurrava os irmãos porta fora e fechando a porta atrás deles. – JÁ NÃO SE PODE TER UM BOCADO DE PÁZ NESTA CASA!

Ron enervado com tudo o que lhe estava a acontecer tira a mala debaixo da cama e começa a encher a mala de roupa e de coisas essenciais para sobreviver. Saiu do quarto e dirigiu-se á cozinha, verificou se não estava ninguém a ver e dirigiu-se ao frigorifico, tirou umas sandes e outras coisas e saiu a correr pela porta das traseiras, Ginny que estava á janela do quarto reparou em Ron e ficou muito preocupada. Onde é que ele iria? Podia ter-lhe perguntado se também podia ia. Ron correu entrando em todas as ruelas até que ficou cansado e parou. Onde estava? Mandou-se para o chão e gritou, estava perdido. Não podia acreditar tinha fugido de casa, não sabia por onde tinha ido nem sequer sabia onde estava. O que é que fazia agora? Estava cansado, o sono já tinha aparecido. Derrotado deitou-se a um canto na rua e adormeceu.

No dia a seguir acordou com muito barulho. Levantou-se e seguiu o barulho para saber de onde vinha. Andou largos metros por ruas estreitas e com cheiro a mofo até que chegou a uma loja. A loja tinha uma montra com várias varinhas, umas compridas outras cortas… olhou para dentro e viu um velho a andar de um lado para o outro com uma varinha a mandar feitiços a torto e a direito, o homem corria de um lado para o outro tentando escapar dos feitiços que a varinha lhe estava a mandar. Ron vendo que o velho necessitava de ajuda entrou na loja e parou o feitiço.

- Obrigado meu jovem. Foste muito amável. – Ron ao ouvir a palavra jovem desatou aos berros.

- NÃO ME CHAME JOVEM! NÃO SOU NENHUMA CRIANÇA, SAÍ DE CASA E JÁ SOU ADULTO POR ISSO NÃO ME VOLTE A CHAMER JOVEM! – O velho olhou para o Ron e disse

- Tem calma. Não queria ofender…

- EU ESTOU CALMO. NÃO DIGA PARA ME ACALMAR!

- Si… sim eu não queria disser o contrário.

- Pois desculpe é que eu ando um pouco irritado. O senhor não teve culpa de nada. A minha mãe trata-me como uma criança ate a minha irmã mais nova trata-me como uma criança de 3 anos. EU SOU UM ADULTO. – Disse Ron tentando desculpar-se. – E para piorar a história não sei onde estou, não tenho para onde ir nem dinheiro para comer e arranjar uma casa para dormir. Por que é que isto só acontece comigo?

- Meu filho eu posso te dar emprego e um tecto se quiseres - disse o velho a ser simpático.

- Eu não quero incomodar ninguém.

- Não incomodas nada. Anda meu filho segue-me vamos, tenho um quarto lá em cima onde podes ficar.

-Muito obrigada eu prometo recompensá-lo.


	3. A Casa de Malucos

Ron seguiu o senhor até uma casa que ficava do outro lado da rua.

- Bem eu vou voltar para a loja tenho de arrumar umas coisas. A minha mulher diz-te onde vais ficar. Hoje como é o primeiro dia podes descansar mas amanhã começas a trabalhar. Temos muito trabalho antes do ano lectivo começar.

- Obrigado senhor.

- Não me chames senhor faz-me parecer um velho. O meu nome é Martin.

- Ron Weasley. Prazer.

- Entra meu rapaz. Entra fica á vontade, finge que esta é a tua casa.

- Preferia não o fazer. Odeio a minha casa, a minha família… – disse Ron sussurrando.

- Disses-te alguma coisa? – Perguntou o Martin.

- Não nada! – Disse Ron atrapalhado.

- Já vi que não queres entrar sozinho por isso levo-te e apresento-te á minha mulher. – Disse o Martin levando Ron para dentro. Levou-o através de corredores enormes até que chegaram ao fim e entraram na cozinha. Lá dentro estava uma mulher loira com alguns cabelos brancos, magra, estava sentada a ler uma revista de culinária. – Esta é Azmaria a minha mulher. – Azmaria levantou os olhos da revista e olhou Ron de cima a baixo.

- Que lindo. Parece um jogador de Quiditch. Tem um belo corpo. Era bom para a nossa neta. Ela anda sempre a pensar em Quiditch. **ODEIO QUIDITCH.**

- Pois bem eu joguei Quiditch na escola. Não é assim tão mau! – Disse Ron.

- **NÃO É! NÃO É? OUVE LÁ RAPAZ DIZ-ME QUAL É A PIADA DE CORRER ATRAS DE UMA BOLINHA DOURADA POR UM** **CAMPO ENORME?** – Gritou a mulher e antes de dar tempo a Ron gritou novamente – **NÃO SABES RESPONDER POIS NÃO? POIS É NORMAL PORQUE EU TENHO RAZÃO E VOÇÊS NÃO. QUIDITCH É UMA COISA HORRIVEL…** – Martin decidiu interromper a história comovente que a mulher estava a contar.

- Azmaria, este rapaz vai ficar connosco uns tempos. Podes indicar-lhe o quarto? Pode ficar no quarto da nossa fofinha. – Dito isto o homem saiu e foi trabalhar.

- Bem vamos lá indicar-te o teu quarto. Mas tu depois daqui a uma semana tens de sair do quarto. A nossa neta vem para cá passar o resto das ferias até as aulas começarem.

- Sim eu não me importo de dormir no chão.

- Nada disso dormes noutro quarto que esta a acabar de ser pintado e limpo por isso é que tu não ficas já lá. - Disse Azmaria enquanto caminhava para o quarto. Chegou a uma porta e parou de repente, Ron como não esperava uma paragem assim chocou com Azmaria.

- Cuidado! Vê por onde andas. Os miúdos de hoje em dia… não tem cuidado nenhum!

- Peço desculpa. – Disse Ron enquanto Azmaria abria a porta do quarto.

Entraram no quarto. O quarto era um sítio grande (diferente do que Ron estava habituado a ter) na parede haviam alguns posters que se mexiam de jogadores de Quiditch. Ao pé da janela estava uma cama grande com uma colcha preta com luas. Ao lado da cama esta uma mesinha de cabeceira cheia de livros e profetas diários. Na parede estava um armário preto com portas de correr a sair do armário podia ver-se uma caixa preta meio aberta.

- Bem ficas aqui, descansa. Amanhã tens de acordar cedo e tens muito que fazer. – Disse Azmaria saindo do quarto e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Ron caminhou por todo o quarto examinando-o. Para ele era um sítio magnífico enquanto para as outras pessoas era um simples quarto. "Quem será a dona deste quarto? Deve ser uma pessoa espectacular"


	4. Bosque encantado

Ron deitou-se na cama e adormeceu a olhar o tecto negro cheio de estrelas e luas.

Na manhã seguinte Azmaria acordou-o ás 6 da manhã fazendo imenso barulho com os tachos.

- Toca a acordar já é tarde! Temos muito que fazer, o ano lectivo está a chegar e temos que nos apressar, temos muitas varinhas em atraso. – Dito isto virou costas e saiu do quarto – VÊ LÁ SE TE DESPACHAS! - Ron virou-se para o lado e tentou dormir mas não conseguiu porque havia muito barulho. Levantou-se e enfiou-se dentro do banheiro. Depois de um banho vestiu-se e arrastou-se para a cozinha, ainda tinha imenso sono. Na cozinha Azmaria cantava a mula da cooperativa uma canção muito conhecida entre os muggles:

**A mula da cooperativa**

**Deu dois coices no telhado**

**Oh és tão linda**

**Deu dois coices no telhaaaaaado**

**Poom pom pom…**

**Por causa do Zé da adega**

**Por causa do Zé da adega**

**Não saber cantar o fado**

**Não saber cantar o faaaadooo**

**Oh és tão linda**

Azmaria não sabia cantar e Ron estava admirado por ela não ter ainda partido nenhum vidro. Quando Azmaria se apercebeu que Ron estava ali fez uma pausa.

- Tens aqui o pequeno-almoço. Despacha-te, o Martin está á tua espera na loja.

Quando acabou de falar Azmaria continuou a cantar. Ron por não querer ouvi-la cantar comeu o mais depressa que pode e foi ter com Martin que estava de facto á porta da loja á sua espera.

- Estava a ver que nunca mais chegavas! Temos de ir para o bosque encantado buscar madeira e pelos de unicórnio para fazer as varinhas.

Ron seguiu Martin até a uma garagem que tinha lá dentro várias vassouras. Martin deu uma a Ron que tinha quatro cestos agarrados, dois de cada lado. Martin tinha uma igual. Depois atrelou uma carruagem ás vassouras. Ron achou aquilo um pouco exagerado para simples pelos e madeira, para além disso dava demasiado nas vistas.

- Quem é que ficou a toma da loja? – Perguntou Ron quando levantaram voo.

- A Anna.

- Quem é a Anna?

- Uma menina encantadora… Vive no prédio ao lado.

- É pena os seus 3 filhos serem uns autênticos diabos! Aquelas crianças estão sempre a fazer das suas. – Ron cochichou.

- Disses-te alguma coisa? – Perguntou Martin.

- Disse que sim… deve ser uma rapariga encantadora. – Disfarçando.

Voaram durante 1 hora. Passaram por cima de toda a cidade. Em todo o caminho Ron não tinha visto a sua casa ou algo que ele conhece-se. Quando chegaram ao bosque Ron olhou para uma flor.

- Olha que flor tão bonita! – E quando ia para pegar na flor esta mordeu-lhe. – Hey!

- Não podes tocar numa ninfa, uma dentada e ficas a parecer uma abóbora, ficas muito cor-de-laranja. – Disse Martin. Ron olhou para Martin na esperança que este estivesse no gozo. Pelo menos podia tê-lo avisado mais cedo.

- Obrigada por ter me avisado só agora. – Disse Ron

- Não tens de quê, foi um prazer. Mas só deves ficar laranja até amanhã de manhã. - Avisa Martin.

Ron enervado seguiu, até onde havia umas grandes árvores.

- Tu ficas aqui, enquanto eu vou a procura de unicórnios. Ah, aproveita e começa a tirar bocados da casca das árvores.

Martin foi andando. Ron tirou uma faquinha que estava dentro de um cesto. Ele se aproxima e tenta tirar a casca mas nem faz um corte na árvore. Ron irritado tenta de todo para tentar tirar a casca mas não consegue.

- Que raio o que se passa com esta árvore? – Enervado atira a faca à árvore que a devolve. A árvore irritada dá-lhe com um ramo em cima fazendo um corte no braço.

- Olha esqueci-me de te dizer que tens de cantar uma musica para tira a casca.

- E só agora é que me avisa? Muito obrigado.

- Não tens de agradecer, era minha obrigação. – Acabando de dizer isso continuou a andar para o lado oposto a Ron.

- Raio do homem nunca me avisa a tempo. Que musica eu vou cantar?. – pensa Ron alto

_**Minha vida é brilhante**_

_**Meu amor é puro**_

_**Eu vi um anjo**_

_**Disso eu tenho certeza**_

**_Ela sorriu pra mim no metro_**

_**Ela estava com outro homem**_

_**Mas eu não vou perder o sono com isso,**_

_**Pois tenho um plano**_

_**Você é linda. Você é linda**_

_**Você é linda, isso é verdade**_

_**Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,**_

_**E eu não sei o que fazer,**_

_**Pois nunca ficarei com você.**_

_**Sim, ela chamou minha atenção**_

_**Enquanto nós passamos um pelo outro**_

_**Ela poderia ver em meu rosto que eu estava**_

_**Voando alto**_

_**E eu não acho que a verei novamente,**_

_**Mas nós compartilhamos um momento que vai durar até o fim**_

_**Você é linda. Você é linda.**_

_**Você é linda, isso é verdade.**_

_**Eu vi seu rosto num lugar lotado,**_

_**E eu não sei o que fazer,**_

_**Porque nunca ficarei com você.**_

_**Você é linda.**_

_**Você é linda.**_

_**Você é linda, isso é verdade.**_

_**Deve haver um anjo com um sorriso no rosto dela,**_

_**Quando ela pensou que eu deveria ficar com você.**_

_**Mas está na hora de enfrentar a verdade,**_

_**Eu nunca vou ficar com você.**_

Quando acabou de cantar Ron já estava embalado e continuou a cantar enquanto tirava madeira das árvores. Passados alguns minutos Ron já tinha enchido a carroça toda.

- E agora que vou fazer? – Perguntou Ron a si próprio. - Não deve fazer mal nenhum deitar-me um bocado. - Mas antes de se poder deitar Martin apareceu com os cestos cheios.

- Já acabaste? Nunca pensei que te despachasses tão rápido! Bem mas assim é melhor podemos voltar mais rápido.

Pegaram nas vassouras e voltaram a sobrevoar a cidade. Quando chegaram tinham uma sopa de abóbora e espinafres para comer. Quando se sentou Ron estava cheio de fome.


	5. O trabalho

Quando tentou comer queimou a língua, a sopa estava muito quente.

- Meu filho tem cuidado, a sopa está muito quente. – Disse Martin antes de se sentar à mesa.

" Tenho de começar a perguntar se posso fazer as coisas antes das fazer" – pensa Ron encanto assoprava a sopa.

Depois de almoçar Martin e Ron foram para a loja fazer varinhas. Ao lá chegarem Ron viu uma rapariga alta morena magra e de olhos verdes.

- Anna querida pode ir para casa. Eu e o Ron tratamos do resto. - Disse Martin ao entrar na loja.

- Obrigada. Até amanhã Martin. – Disse Anna ao sair da loja sobre o olhar de Ron.

- Bem olha tu ficas aqui a atender clientes enquanto eu vou arranjar as coisas para fazer as varinhas. – Ron olhou para Martin

- Mas eu estou cor-de-laranja!

- Assim os clientes percebem que trabalhas.

Dito isto Martin deixou Ron sozinho a receber os clientes. Durante horas Ron andou ás voltas pela sala sem nada para fazer. Não entrava nenhum cliente. Ron começou a ouvir umas vozes a aproximarem-se cada vez mais, reconheceu as vozes muito bem, eram Ginny e Fred a discutir. Depois reparou que estes iam entrar na loja e escondeu-se atrás do balcão

- Bom dia! – Disse a mãe. – Está aqui alguém?

- Bom dia. Estou aqui atrás do balcão é só um segundo. – Disse Ron disfarçando a voz. O que é que eles estariam ali a fazer? Levantou-se sempre de costas e arrumou algumas varinhas.

- O senhor está cor-de-laranja! – Disse Ginny aproximando-se.

- Não toque é contagioso! – Disse Ron atrapalhado.

- E um arranhão no braço! – Disseram Fred e George.

- O que é que o senhor andou a fazer para estar nesse estado? – Pergunta Ginny.

- Foi apanhar madeira para as varinhas. E como sou novo no negócio… vocês sabem! – Disse Ron ainda mais atrapalhado.

- Muito bem… mas nós não viemos aqui para saber o que lhe aconteceu. Viemos á procura de uma pessoa que fugiu de casa á dois dias. Um rapaz ruivo alto mais ou menos da sua altura… – vez uma pausa. – Por acaso não viu ninguém assim por aqui? – Pergunta a mãe.

- Não. Não vi. Não passa muita gente por estas bandas.

- Bem obrigado na mesma. E veja lá se tem mais cuidado, se não pode ficar pior. – Dito isto a família Weasley saiu da loja.

Ron ainda conseguia ouvir Ginny e Fred a discutir.

E assim passou-se uma semana, com Ron cada dia a chegar com um problema diferente. Mas em pouco tempo se habitou a ninguém o avisar a tempo das coisas.

Ron estava de folga então ficou todo o dia em casa. Enfiou-se no quarto e andou a pesquisar as coisas. Reparou numa caixa ao pé do armário meio aberta.

Sem se consegui controlar foi ver o que è que tinha lá dentro. Ficou super chocado ao abrir a caixa, tinha vários " voz delirante" mas para alem disso tinha imensas fotos, e a maior parte delas eram dele. Pegou nas fotografias e viu-as uma a uma. Depois tentou abrir a porta do armário, mas esta estava trancada a sete chaves. Enervado começou a mandar feitiços á porta mas, nada resultou. Visto que á maneira mágica não resultava Ron começou a dar pontapés á porta com toda a força.

No preciso momento que ia dar o 3 pontapé a porta aleguem entrou no quarto.

- O que o senhor ta a fazer? – Pergunta uma voz feminina que Ron conhecia.

Ron admirado vira-se para traz e vê Luna uma amiga da sua irmã.

- Ron!

- Luna!


	6. Chegada de Luna

Luna fica a olhar para Ron durante algum tempo.

- AVÓOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – Grita ela da porta do quarto. A avó chega ao quarto a correr.

- Que foi querida? O que é que aconteceu?

- O que é que ele está a fazer no meu quarto? – Pergunta Luna muito chateada.

- Ah, é o Ron. Ele está no teu quarto enquanto esperamos que o outro fique bom! Vão ter de dormir uma semana no mesmo quarto. – Disse Azmaria tranquilamente como se nada fosse.

- O QUE EU VOU TER DE DORMIR NO MESMO QUARTO QUE ELA/ELE? – Perguntam os dois ao mesmo tempo

- Ah è só por uma semana. Por isso não è nada do outro mundo. Agora deixo-vos sozinhos para se poderem conhecer. – Disse Azmaria antes de sair

- Mas eu já o conheço – disse Luna

- Ó filhinha, deves estar a confundir com alguém. Ele é um rapaz encantador. – Disse antes de fechar a porta do quarto

- O que é que tu estás aqui a fazer? – Pergunta Luna quase a explodir.

- Estou a trabalhar para o Martin. E tu?

- Eu vim para cá até as aulas começarem! São os meus avós!

- O quê! Não, só podes estar a brincar!

- Eu não acredito que vamos ter de dormir no mesmo quarto! Não é justo. Por que é que tu tinhas de cá estar? – Luna foi até ao armário e deitou a mala lá para dentro. Depois reparou na caixa preta e aproximou-se. – TU… TU MEXES-TE NA MINHA CAIXA! NÃO ERA TEU, NÃO MEXIAS.

- Desculpa mas eu queria saber quem era a dona do quarto. Mas não descobrir porque nas fotos só estava EU. Podias-me dizer porquê?

- Não tens nada a ver com isso! – Deitou a caixa para dentro do roupeiro e trancou-o novamente. Depois saiu do quarto. – Vou sair! Volto tarde. – E saiu.

Luna

Na rua Luna ia muito irritada pela presença de Ron na casa dos seus avós. E como é que eles tinham sido capazes de não lhe ter dito nada. Enquanto andava ia dando pontapés em pedras e perdida nos seus pensamentos.

Andou até chegar a um rio. Olhou para o rio e viu peixes a saltarem da água. Sentou-se à beira do rio. Tirou os sapatos e meteu os pés dentro da água.

" Porque é que tinha de ser ELE? Porque não fui outro rapaz a ficar lá em casa?"

Luna ficou nesses pensamentos durante algumas horas. Enquanto estava ali a olhar a água cantava, lindas canções. Até que anoiteceu, a água ficou muito fria e Luna ficou ainda mais branca do que o normal. Calçou-se e voltou para casa.

Ron

Quando Luna saiu Ron deitou-se na cama e ficou a olhar para o tecto " Ela estava diferente. Tinha uma roupa diferente do habitual, estava toda de preto, mas até não estava feia, até estava bem bonitinha." Com esses pensamentos Ron adormeceu. Quando a Luna chegou olhou para a cama e viu Ron deitado na cama a dormir. Aproximou-se

- RON! – Com o grito Ron caiu da cama. – O que é estavas a fazer na minha cama?

- Calma, estava só a descansar os olhos! Escusavas de ter berrado comigo. Acho que fiquei surdo e com um galo na cabeça.

- VÊ lá se ele não canta durante a noite! Eu quero dormir descansada. - Disse isso e saiu do quarto. " Ela definitivamente está diferente. Ganhou umas lindas curvas no corpo."

- Jantar! - Chamaram da cozinha.

- Vou já! – Disse Ron.

- Não é daqui a bocado é agora. – Disse Luna á porta do quarto.

- Tens alguma coisa contra mim!

- Talvez!

Ao jantar ninguém falou.

- Então já se conheceram? – Perguntou Martin.

- Há muito tempo! Conhecemo-nos em Hogwarts – respondeu Luna.

- Ai sim! Isso é óptimo. Assim não são estranhos um para o outro. Fiquei preocupado com a vossa reacção a ter de dormir no mesmo quarto… Afinal dormir com um estranho é um bocado mau.

- Pois mas com ele é ainda pior… - sussurra Luna.

- Disseste alguma coisa querida?

- Nada, nadinha – " só que não quero olhar para ele durante o resto da semana" pensa. – Passas-me o arroz? – Pede Luna a Martin.

- O arroz está ao pé do Ron. – Responde Martin. – Pede-lhe.

- Ok, eu fico-me pela alface.

- Amanhã vou precisar de vocês. Têm de ir ao Bosque Encantado, eu não posso ir, tenho uns negócios logo de manhã. – Luna e Ron olham os dois para o avô.

" Não pode ser!" pensa Luna.

- É melhor irem dormir. Amanhã têm de se levantar mais cedo do que o habitual.

Luna levantou-se e foi para o quarto, Ron seguiu-a em silêncio.

Ao chegarem ao quarto estavam duas camas, uma ao lado da outra.

- Bem eu fico na minha cama!

- E qual é a tua cama?

- É… é aquela ao lado do armário! – Disse Luna atrapalhada. E deitaram-se.


	7. Manhã no bosque

Na manhã seguinte Azmaria acordou os dois com tachos.

- Vamos a acordar. Têm trabalho a fazer. – Ao acordar Ron e Luna repararam que estavam agarrados.

- HHHHHHHHHHHHÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. - Gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque é que me abraças-te? – Pergunta Luna zangada

- Eu não te abracei tu é que me abraças-te – responde Ron levantando-se e dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Na cozinha estava um pequeno-almoço que mais parecia um almoço. Tinha bacon, ovos, carne, salsichas, fruta, sumos, leite, café…

- Para que é isto todo? – Perguntou Ron.

- Para vocês é claro. O pequeno-almoço está ali, isto é para o vosso almoço. Vão ter de almoçar por lá. É que desta vez têm mais coisas para apanhar, coisas que só se conseguem apanhar ao anoitecer. Vão ter de lá dormir por isso vou dar-vos uma tenda também…

- Nós vamos o quê! – Pergunta Luna a chegar á cozinha.

- Acampar querida! Levam aqui o almoço e o jantar. Tem bacon, febras…

- Eu não acampo lá! – Disse Luna decisiva.

- Tens de acampar. Á coisas que só se apanham á noite!

- Não era ao anoitecer? – Pergunta Ron.

- Sim. Há as que se apanham ao anoitecer e as que se apanham á noite! – Ron e Luna tomaram o pequeno-almoço e depois foram á garagem buscar as vassouras, mas desta vez levavam umas maiores, mais cestos, um atrelado em cada vassoura… Parecia que iam mudar de casa e iam com a casa toda atrás.

- Têm aqui a lista das coisas que vão precisar e dos perigos para lá chegar.

- Obrigada avô. Nós ficamos bem. – Depois baixou o tom de voz – pelo menos eu fico…

- Disseste alguma coisa? – Perguntou Martin.

- Disse que estamos de volta amanhã de manhã.

Estiveram a voar durante 1 hora até que chegaram ao Bosque Encantado.

- Bem eu vou aos unicórnios e tu tiras a madeira. – disse Luna.

- E quem é que disse que tu è que mandavas!

- Bem eu não mando, mas a lista tem as coisas que cada um de nós deve fazer. Não te esqueças de cantar uma linda canção para a árvore. – Disse Luna. – Ainda bem que não há aqui vidros…

- Hei!

- Adeus! – E foi-se embora.

Ron ficou a olhar para ela até não a ver mais.

- Mas porque e que só a mim acontece estas coisas?

Ron arregaça as mangas, tira a faca do outro dia e começa a cantar a canção do outro dia.

Luna estava de volta quando ouve uma linda voz a cantar. Quando chega repara que era Ron que cantava alegremente enquanto tirava a casca da árvore. Luna admirada encosta-se a uma árvore que estava perto dela e fica a olhá-lo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e Ron já tinha enchido a carroça de madeira. Luna desencosta-se e vai ter com ele.

- Eu já acabei só me falta apanhar umas plantas ao anoitecer e a ti e umas ervas à noite. – Diz Luna a aproximar-se da carroça.

- Ainda bem, preciso mesmo de descansar.

Foram preparar o almoço. Almoçaram em silêncio; nenhum dos dois olhava para o outro.

Depois de almoçarem Luna levanta-se de repente.

- Vou dar uma volta.

- Hei, espera por mim. – Disse Ron a ir atrás dela.


	8. O primeiro beijo

Andaram durante algum tempo em silêncio até que chegaram um sítio com muitas variedades de flores.

Ron vê uma e pergunta.

- Esta não é daquelas que mordem?

- Não… esta é daquelas… – antes de poder acabar Ron já tinha tocado na flor pronto a arrancá-la – esta é de ABELHAS! CORRE – Ron e Luna correram sempre com as abelhas atrás. Quando chegam a um rio Luna salta para a água. – SALTA !

- NÃO!

- SALTA!

- NÃO – Ao disser não pela segunda vez Ron é picado por uma abelha e atira-se para a água. – SOCORRO! NÃO SEI NADAR! – Grita Ron.

- MEXE OS BRAÇOS E AS PERNAS! – Disse Luna enquanto nadava na sua direcção.

- NÃO CONSIGO! SOCORRO! – Luna nadava o mais depressa que conseguia para ir ter com ele. Ron começou a afogar-se; dele apenas uns cabelos estavam á superfície, depois viu uma pessoa e desmaiou.

Luna tira-o dentro do rio e leva-o para a margem. Ela vê se ele respira mas para seu azar ele não respirava. Luna desesperada faz-lhe respiração boca a boca. Ron começa a tossir e lentamente abre os olhos.

- Estás melhor? – Pergunta Luna ao ver Ron a abrir os olhos.

- O que me aconteceu? Voltei do mundo dos mortos? – Diz Ron ainda meio zonzo.

- Não, tu só ias-te afogado. Não foi nada de mais, podia ser muito pior. Imagina se eu não tivesse lá para te salvar, ou se tu não tivesses saltado a tempo podias já estar morto por causa das picadas das abelhas.

- Pois mas a falar em picadas de abelhas. ISTO ESTÁ A DOER.

- Há não te preocupes eu sei cuidar disso só que de certeza vai doer quando eu tirar o ferrão. – Disse Luna a se aproximar do dedo do Ron

- Hei o que pensas que vais fazer? – Pergunta Ron indignado com a aproximação da menina.

- Calma só te vou tirar o ferrão do dedo. - Luna aproxima-se do dedo e chupa o ferrão e em seguida cospe.

- Isso doeu muito. Não podias ser mais cuidadosa?

- Mariquinhas! Nem as crianças se queixam tanto. – Refilou Luna. – Bem, está a anoitecer, é a minha deixa para ir buscar as coisas! Achas que consegues sobreviver um tempo dentro da tenda até eu chegar.

- É claro! Não sou nenhuma criança.

Luna afasta-se. Ron entra dentro da tenda e adormece.

Quando chega a noite Luna entra na tenda e acorda Ron cuidadosamente.

- Ron. Anda vem jantar!

- Que horas são?

- Como é que queres que eu saiba! Estamos no meio do bosque. Olha vou fazer o jantar e depois tu vais buscar as tuas coisas. Toma, tens aqui a lista que o meu avô me deu. – Disse isto e foi fazer o jantar. Fez salsichas e ovos com salada. Jantaram e depois Ron foi buscar as suas coisas. Quando chegou Ron e Luna já tinham feito todo o que era preciso e foram-se deitar. Luna quando se ia deitar escorregou e caiu em cima de Ron. Olharam-se por uns minutos e o inevitável aconteceu, beijaram-se.

- Por que é que me beijas-te? – Perguntou Luna levantando-se e indo em direcção á cama.

-Eu não te beijei! – Luna olha para ele e vira-lhe as costas. Á noite nenhum dos dois conseguia dormir a pensar no que tinha acontecido. Sentiam-se estranhos parecia que queriam reviver com mais entusiasmo do beijo.


	9. Tatuagem

Luna e Ron não dormiram toda a noite a pensar no beijo. Eles arrumaram as coisas em silêncio. Quando chegaram a casa ao fim de 1 hora de voo Ron e Luna tem um pequeno-almoço grande.

- Hoje tem o dia de folga – disse Azmaria – mas não se habituem!

No fim do pequeno-almoço Luna foi dar uma volta e Ron seguiu-a em silêncio. Andaram durante um bom bocado quando Luna para de repente e entra numa loja. " Um pequeno passo para mim, um grande passo para a vida." Pensou Luna. Quando Ron se aproxima da loja repara que esta é uma loja de tatuagens, e vê Luna a andar de um lado para o outro. Ron entra na loja e pergunta

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Eu… eu estou… uma tatuagem – diz Luna atrapalhada.

- O quê? – Pergunta Ron sem perceber o que ela disse.

- Uma tatuagem. – Disse Luna entre dentes.

- TU VAIS FAZER UMA TATUAGEM? – Pergunta Ron.

- Não grites comigo. Sim vou fazer uma tatuagem qual é o problema o corpo é meu! E ai de ti que contes aos meus avós. – Diz Luna a olhar para ele furiosa.

- È melhor o seu namorado ficar aqui. – Disse um homem entrando na sala.

- ELE/ELA NÃO É MEU/ MINHA NAMORADO/A! – Gritam os dois. Luna segue o homem e chega a uma sala cheia de agulhas. Passaram-se dez minutos dês de que ela entrou Ron já estava preocupado

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Ouve-se um grito vindo da sala que Luna tinha entrado.

- LUNA! – Grita Ron.

Durante vários minutos ouviram-se gritos de Luna. Quando Luna saiu tinha lágrimas a caírem-lhe do rosto. Ron corre para ela e abraça-a e ela corresponde. Saíram depois da loja.

- Estás melhor? – Perguntou Ron.

- Mais ou menos. Estou um pouco Zonza.

Por preocupado abraçou-a, pegou-lhe e levou-a ao colo até a uma esplanada lá próxima.

- Fica aqui enquanto eu vou buscar algo para beberes. – Disse Ron a virar as costas. Ele voltou com dois copos na mão.

- Gostas de laranja? – Pergunta Ron

- Sim – respondeu Luna

Ficaram sentados em silêncio a olhar um para o outro enquanto bebiam o sumo

- É melhor voltar-mos, esta a anoitecer. – Disse Luna quando acabou o sumo.

- Pois é melhor. – Disse Ron a levantar-se. Andaram durante um tempo até que Ron perguntou

- Que tatuagem é que fizeste?

- Fiz uma lua nas costas. – Disse Luna a baixar a camisola deixando um bocado do cimo das costas a mostra. Ron olhou para a tatuagem.

- É bonita. – Disse Ron "tal como tu" pensa ele

- Ron… – começou Luna – é, não quero que os meus avós saibam.

- Não te preocupes eu não lhes conto. – Disse Ron. Luna encosta-se no ombro e Ron abraça e vão andado até casa. Quem os visse diziam que era namorados.

Ao chegarem a casa Azmaria tava sentada a porta de casa a espera deles.

- Isto são horas de chegar? – Pergunta Azmaria.

Ron e Luna largam-se atrapalhadamente.

- Nos… – começou Luna

- Pelo menos podiam ter dito que não vinham almoçar!

- Desculpa não volta acontecer. – Disse Luna e foi para o quarto e Ron seguia. Luna mudou de roupa e foi jantar, quando chegou a cozinha Ron a por a mesa e a ver TV.

" _Quem-Nós-Sabemos esta de volta, não há qualquer dúvida. Temos vários Aurors a trabalhar nisso mas ele passa despercebido por qualquer parte. O quartel de Aurors pede a pessoas com classificações para tal fazem audiências. Aurors precisam-se."_ Em todos os telejornais esta era a noticia bomba.

- Acho que vou fazer isso. Preciso de emprego. – Disse Ron

- Nem penses nisso, é muito perigoso. – Disse Luna preocupada.

- Mas eu vou e nada me vai acontecer. – Disse Ron a olhar para os olhos de Luna.


	10. Perdidos

Passou-se numa semana e Ron e Luna já não discutiam tanto. Estavam a falar no quarto quando alguém os chama.

- O quarto nunca mais está pronto. – Disse Luna "ainda bem" pensa ela

- Pois é. – Disse Ron "espero que nunca esteja" pensa

- Meus queridos hoje vocês tem de ir ao bosque buscar mais madeira e pelos de unicórnios. Tem as coisas que precisam na cozinha, depois vaiam ter com o Martin a loja. – Disse Azmaria entrando no quarto derrepente. – Olhem desculpem mas o quarto ainda não esta pronto, por isso o Ron vai de ter de dormir aqui mais uma semana.

- Não faz mal. – " Fixe" pensaram Ron e Luna.

- Vá despachem-se. A madeira não espera e os unicórnios ainda menos. – Disse Azmaria a sair do quarto.

Ron e Luna apresaram-se a ir buscar as coisas e depois foram ter com Martin que estava á espera deles na loja.

- Não sabiam andar mais devagar! – Refilou Martin.

- Viemos o mais depressa que conseguimos! – Respondeu Luna.

- Despachem-se e não voltem tarde. – Disse o avô voltando para dentro da loja. Ron e Luna foram para a garagem arranjar as coisas. Levaram o que era habitual: duas vassouras, oito cestos e um atrelado. Como sempre demoraram uma hora a chegar ao bosque encantado. Quando estavam a chegar começa a chover torrencialmente. Um raio acerta na vassoura de Luna e ela cai de uma altura de 41 metros, Ron muito preocupado vai tentar apanhá-la mas a sua vassoura é atingida por um raio e ele cai também.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritam os dois. Estavam quase a bater no chão quando tocam em algo e começam a cair lentamente como se tivessem um pára-quedas. Ron agradeceu aos deuses a ajuda que lhes tinham dado. Quando chegaram a terra firme eles viram muitas luzinhas pequeninas a voar a volta deles.

- Obrigada ninfas do bosque por nos terem ajudado. – Agradece Luna. As luzinhas voaram em direcção a uma árvore e desapareceram.

- Quem eram aquelas? – Perguntou Ron. Luna olhou para ela e respondeu

- As ninfas do bosque!

Eles começaram a andar até encontra uma gruta.

- Entramos? – Pergunta Luna

- Acho que sim. Não me apetece muito ficar aqui a chuva. – Responde Ron

Entraram e andaram pela gruta durante algum tempo.

- Acho que podemos ficar aqui. Ali ao fundo esta muito escuro, e aqui já não apanhamos muito frio. – Disse Ron.

- Eu tenho frio! – Reclama Luna.

- Eu vou lá fora apanhar uns paus para acender-mos uma fogueira. – Disse isto e saiu. Meia hora depois Ron voltou com alguns paus nos braços. – Isto deve chegar para fazer uma fogueira.

- Mas estão molhados! Não vão acender! – Disse Luna.

- Vale a pena tentar. – Ron colocou os paus num monte e tentou acende-los com a varinha. – Mas… Não consigo fazer magia!

- É normal. Estamos no bosque encantado, nenhum feiticeiro consegue fazer magia. É escusado. – Disse Luna encolhendo-se a um canto.

- Então vamos acende-la á maneira muggle! – Ele pega em duas pedras e começa a raspa-las uma na outra. As pedras faziam, faísca ate que a fogueira acendeu. Quando acendeu Luna veio para o pé da fogueira. Estavam quentes quando um raio atinge as pedras do início da gruta fazendo com que esta fecha-se impedindo a saída.

- HHHHHHHAAAAAAA! – Grita Luna atirando-se para os braços de Ron

- Acalma-te nada te vai acontecer eu não vou deixar! – disse Ron abraçando-a.

- E agora como é que vamos sair? – perguntou Luna.

- Temos de arranjar outra maneira. Anda vamos procurar outra saída. – Ron pegou na mão de Luna e levantou-a.

- Mas é escuro!

- Fazemos uma tocha. – pegou num pau e ardeu-o. Luna abraça-o e começam a andar pela gruta. Passaram por diferentes túneis, haviam uns com estalagmites e outros com estalactites, mas não acharam nenhuma saída.

- Estamos a andar á horas! – disse Luna. – Nunca vamos encontrar a saída!

- Calma. Havemos de a encontrar.

- Como é que posso ter calma. Acho que já vi este pedaço de musgo ali a trás. Estamos a andar em CIRCULOS! NUNCA VAMOS SAIR DAQUI! – Luna estava a desesperar e Ron começava a pensar que nunca iriam sair dali.

- É melhor parar-mos aqui. Estou a ficar cansado. Dormi-mos e amanhã continuamos a procurar a saída. – Ron olhou para Luna. – Está bem?

- Sim. – Ron deitou-se e encostou-se a uma rocha, Luna deitou-se e abraçou-se a ele. Ron sorriu e adormeceram. Quando acordaram as costas doíam-lhes.

- Bom dia. – disse Ron

- Bom dia.

- Vamos continuar a andar. Ainda temos de descobrir a saída.

- Se existir alguma! – disse Luna desanimada.

Caminharam durante algum tempo.

- Tenho fome, e estou cansada! – reclama Luna.

- Eu também – responde Ron.

- Ron… - começa Luna – porque é que fugiste de casa?

- Fartei-me um bocado. A minha família trata-me como se eu ainda fosse uma criança! Não aguentei mais e fugi, depois dormi no chão da rua da casa dos teus avós, na manhã seguinte encontrei o teu avô e ele deixou-se ficar lá em casa.

- Eu sei o que é! Desde que a minha mãe morreu que me tratam como se eu fosse uma criança… Acham que eu ganhei um trauma! Achas normal? – Diz Luna.

- Não sei. – Ron parou. – Nunca pensei que tu te sentisses assim… quer disser és uma miúda alegre e eu… - Ron parou. " Opss! Já falei de mais."

- Tu o quê? – Perguntou Luna.

- Eu nada… – disse Ron atrapalhado.

- Tu ias disser alguma coisa! Conta-me.

- Eu não ia disser nada. – Ron começou a andar novamente mas Luna pegou-lhe na mão.

- Não dás mais nenhum passo sem me disseres o que é! – Diz Luna agarrando a mão de Ron com toda a força.

- Au! Isso dói, sabes!

- Conta.

- Só te digo se me contares porque é que tu mudaste tanto! Não eras assim.

-não estas em posição de negociar

- Vês. A ração porque mudaste é muito forte por isso não queres disser. Eu não digo se tu não disseres. - Luna olhou para Ron por uns momentos. Ela derrotada responde

- Fui por causa da Ginny. Ela disse se eu muda-se tu olharias para mim. Eu já desisti de ti porque reparei que tu nunca me amaras. Nas gostei do estilo. – Disse Luna a desfiar os olhos dos do Ron.

- Mas quem te disse isso? Eu gosto de ti. Gosto muito de ti. - Disse Ron a se aproximar de Luna. Luna olha nos olhos dele e vê que a distancia deles era mínima. Os olhos fechara-se, os lábios se tocaram.

Eles sentiram como se várias borboletas voaram dentro deles. As suas línguas exploravam a boca do outro. Já tavam a tirar os casacos quando ouvem um barulho.

- Que barulho é este? – Pergunta Luna agarrar-se

- Não sei. – Ron e Luna vêm umas luzes a vir na direcção deles, pensaram que estavam que estão salvos e correm para a frente, depois vêem quem vêm na sua direcção.

- Centauros! – Diz Luna

Ron olha para a frente e vê dois centauros, seres que eram meio humanos meio cavalos tinham fama de ser seres resmungões que não gostavam de feiticeiros.

- Corre! – Disse Ron entre os dentes

Ele pega na mão de Luna e começa a correr. Eles corriam tão depressa que nem reparam num buraco que estava lá a frente. Eles caíram no buraco, o buraco era húmido e escuro.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gritaram os dois enquanto escorregavam. Passaram-se alguns segundos e eles caíram em terra firme.

-AU. – Queixou-se Luna

- Estas bem? – Pergunta Ron preocupado com ela

- Sim. Onde estamos? – Ron ajuda-a a levantar-se e olhou á volta. Estavam num lugar com uma lagoa, estavam encurralados, via-se o céu lá muito a cima. Luna abraçou-se a Ron e começou a chorar.

- Estamos perdidos. - disse Luna entre os soluços. Ron beijou-a. De trás das árvores começaram á aparecer hipogrifos.

- e isto o que são? – pregunta luna vendo eles a aproximarem-se.

- Hipogrifos. Não te mexas. – Ron lembrou-se do seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts, e ouviu a voz de Hagrid na sua cabeça vez tudo como Hagrid lhe dizia, vez uma vénia e esperou que o hipogrifo devolve-se, depois aproximou-se até Ron conseguiu tocar. As penas do hipogrifo era suave e Ron fez-lhe algumas festas durante algum tempo. Ron disse a Luna que visse-se o mesmo que ele tinha feito. Luna e Ron estavam a fazer festas quando o hipogrifo meteu-se em posição para eles montarem. Subiram e tiveram cuidado com as assas e o hipogrifo levantou voo. Luna assustada abraçou-se a Ron com muita força.

- Acalma-te. Nada te vai acontecer. Eu não te disse já isso? – Pergunta Ron

- Já. E eu sei que contigo toou em segurança, só que mesmo assim tenho medo. – Disse Luna

Voaram durante alguns minutos. A viagem fui mais rápido que de vassoura. O hipogrifo ao avistar a pequena aldeia pousa mesmo em frente a porta de casa dos avós de Luna.

- Ron. Por favor não contes os pormenores que nos aconteceu. – Disse Luna antes de sair do hipogrifo.

- Mas porque? Tu não gostas de mim? – Pergunta Ron

- Não e nada disso! – Desculpou-se Luna – só não quero que contes os pormenores eles não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu gosto muito de ti. – Disse antes de dar um beijo a Ron.

-Então aceitas namorar comigo? – Pergunta Ron

- Sim. Mas com uma condição. Ninguém pode saber. Por favor não me perguntes por que.

- Ok eu aceito a tua condição. – Disse Ron "bolas nunca vi um amor tão romântico" pensa.

Ron desce do hipogrifo e pega Luna ao colo para a tirar ele lá de cima. Eles viram o hipogrifo a levantar voo e ir-se embora.

Ron antes de entra em casa dá um beijo de "despedida" a Luna


	11. Visita inesperada

Ao entrarem viram Azmaria e Martin com um ar preocupado. Ao verem Ron e Luna correram para eles.

- Estão bem? O que vos aconteceu? Onde estiveram? Porque não deram noticias? E porque é que só chegaram hoje? – Perguntam Azmaria e Martin ao mesmo tempo enquanto os abraçavam. – Estávamos muito preocupados! – Ron e Luna olharam um para o outro e depois Luna começou.

- Havia trovoada e as vassouras levaram com um raio e nós caímos, depois as ninfas ajudaram-nos como não sabíamos onde estávamos e estava a chover entramos numa gruta, esperamos que a chuva passa-se mas quando parecia estar a aclamar as rochas caíram e tivemos de continuar a andar… fomos atacados por Centauros e voltamos no dorso de um hipogrifo! – Disse Luna rapidamente.

- E só aconteceu isso? – Pergunta Martin

- Nada. Não aconteceu mais nada. – Dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo muito atrapalhados

- Parecem cansados. Vão dormir e amanhã contem-nos o que aconteceu melhor. Pode ser? - Disse Azmaria encaminhando Ron e Luna para o quarto.

- Sim. – disse Luna fechando a porta do quarto. De facto Ron e Luna estavam muito cansados por isso não foi necessário muito tempo para que adormecessem.

No dia seguinte foram acordados por Azmaria.

- Bom dia. Luna tens uma rapariga ruiva na sala. Está muito preocupada e diz que quer falar contigo o mais rápido possível. Por isso veste-te que eu vou-lhe disser que tu já lá vais ter. – Luna levantou-se e esperou que a avó sai-se para disser

- Quem será? – Depois olhou para Ron, Ron tinha um ar preocupado.

- Ruiva… Conheces mais alguém ruiva sem ser a Ginny?

- Não! O que é que ela quer? – Ron olha para ela com um olhar de quem pergunta: " Porque é que será!" Luna lembra-se de repente. – ELA NÃO TE PODE VER!

- Boa! O que é que eu faço agora?

- Esconde-te no armário ela não deve cá ficar muito tempo. Deve ser uma conversa curta… - Luna abre o armário e empurrar Ron lá para dentro. – Fica aqui e não faças barulho! – Ron olha para ela.

- Está bem. – Depois dá-lhe um beijo. – Bom dia.

- Bom dia! – Depois fecha a porta do armário e vai ter com Ginny que estava a sua espera na sala. Ao lá chegar vê Ginny a chorar.

- Ginny o que fui que aconteceu? – Pergunta Luna a já imaginar a resposta

- Fui o Ron ele fugiu de casa. A mãe esta muito preocupada.

- Olha, vem para o meu quarto. – Disse Luna puxando Ginny para o quarto. Elas sentam-se na cama.

- Porque tens duas camas? – Pergunta Ginny

- Pois bem…uma prima vem me visitar para a semana. – Disse Luna atrapalhada

- Mas porque já tens aqui a cama? – Pergunta desconfiada

- Eu… gosto de fazer as coisas adiantadas. – Disse Luna a olhar para o armário preocupada

- O que tens no armário? – Diz Ginny a reparar que a amiga olhava para o armário

- Umas roupas novas nada de mais. – Diz Luna a desviar o olhar.

- Posso vê-las? – Pergunta Ginny encaminhando-se para o armário.

- A… hoje não. Tens de me disser o que aconteceu… o teu irmão… não vais deixar de te preocupar por causa de umas roupas! – Diz Luna correndo para o armário.

- Não… não me deixo de preocupar por causa das roupas. Mas posso divertir-me um bocado. – Ginny tirou Luna da frente e tentou abrir o armário. – Está trancado!

- Eu gosto de trancar as minhas coisas para impedir que alguém as veja.

- Abre. – Disse Ginny olhando para Luna como se lhe estivesse a dar uma ordem. Dentro do armário Ron suava. Olhou para todos os lados na esperança de se poder esconder. Não via nada para além de roupa. " Á porque é que não existem armários com portas secretas… espera…" pensava Ron. Ginny abriu a porta do roupeiro.

- Bem onde é que está a roupa? Bolas só tens roupa preta! E se fossemos ás compras hoje tu e eu? – Dizia Ginny enquanto vasculhava as gavetas de Luna.

- A… Sim… talvez…

- Então está combinado! – Disse Ginny. – Pode ser hoje á tarde?

- A… Hoje não dá! Pode ser noutro dia?

- Claro. Quando?

- Não sei depois combinamos. Conta-me a razão da tua vista. – Disse Luna desviando a conversa.

- Já te disse foi por causa do Ron. Sabes como é… tínhamos muitas discussões mas no fundo no fundo eu gosto dele. É meu irmão bolas! – Disse Ginny voltando a sentar-se na cama. Luna olhou para o armário e fechou-o. " Esta foi por pouco!" pensou Ron.

- Olá! Desculpem interromper a conversa, mas vim perguntar se a tua amiga almoça cá?

- É melhor não. Ela está com muitos problemas e tem de ir para casa.

- Não. Adorava cá almoçar. Mando uma mensagem para casa a disser que almoço cá. Não tem problema! – Disse Ginny levantando-se. – Emprestas-me a tua coruja?

- Claro. – Disse Luna.

As duas raparigas saíram do quarto depois de Ginny ter enviado a mensagem á sua mãe dizendo que não ia almoçar a casa. Foram para a cozinha e antes que os avós dissessem alguma coisa Luna chamou-os á parte.

- Avó olha o Ron foi comprar-me uma coisa á rua e chaga tarde por isso não vem almoçar.

- Que pena queria tanto que ele conhece-se esta jovem! – Disse Azmaria olhando para Ginny.

- Fica para outro dia. É pena! – Disse Luna afastando-se e caminhando para a mesa. Durante todo o almoço Ginny falou com os avós de Luna. " A Ginny tem de se ir embora! Não posso deixar o Ron ali fechado o dia todo. Ele vai se chatear comigo… mas eu não tenho culpa… mas se ele acaba comigo? Nunca me perdoaria… Morreria sem ele… também não é preciso exagerar… NÃO É! ISTO É O FIM DO MUNDO! Tenho de fazer com a Ginny se vá embora. Mas como? Então e o que é que o Ron vai comer? Não o posso deixar morrer á fome! Primeiro tenho de lhe levar qualquer coisa para comer e depois por a Ginny daqui para fora! Coitada está tão mal… é minha amiga… mas ele é meu namorado! AHHHHHHHHHH…" Luna transforma todo o que estava a acontecer numa tempestade. Tem medo que Ron se chateie mas também não quer magoar Ginny… Luna levantam-se e vai pegar numas frutas.

- Vou só por isto ao quarto! – Diz enquanto se encaminha para a porta.

- Não sabia que tínhamos um armazém de fruta no teu quarto! – Disse Azmaria.

- Não é um armazém, é uma espécie de dieta, comer fruta á noite… – disse Luna atrapalhada. Aquilo tinha sido a única ideia que tivera para levar qualquer coisa a Ron. Quando chega ao quarto Luna abre o armário e chama o Ron que estava debaixo de um monte de roupa a dormir.

- Ron toma… - disse Luna entregando as frutas a Ron. – Foi o que consegui arranjar. Vou ver se despacho a tua irmã…

- Não te preocupes fiquem o tempo que quiserem a falar, o máximo que pode acontecer é eu criar raízes! – Disse Ron irónico. Luna sorri-o e fechou o armário. Depois voltou para a cozinha. Ginny e Luna falaram durante muito tempo, com a Luna a magicar planos para tirar Ginny lá de casa sem estar propriamente a mandá-la embora.

- Ginny é melhore voltares para casa. Os teus pais já devem estar preocupados depois do Ron ter fugido…

- Ok. Tens razão. Bem foi óptimo passar o dia contigo. – Disse Ginny " mesmo que não tenhas ajudado muito" pensou ela. Depois levantou-se e saiu. Quando Ginny saiu Luna correu para o quarto e abriu o armário.

- Já podes sair. – Disse Luna olhando para Ron ele levantou-se

- Au… Acho que arranquei uma das minhas raízes! – Os dois sorriram e beijaram-se. Durante o resto da tarde Ron foi ajudar Martin e Luna foi passear, andou para o rio onde ficou toda a tarde a nadar nas águas frias que corriam livremente até que o sol se pôs e Luna voltou para casa.


	12. O quartel de Aurors

Luna ao chegar a casa vai para o quarto, Ron estava lá sentado a olhar para o tecto com um ar feliz quando vê Luna, Ron corre para ela e diz

- Tenho uma noticia importante para te dar… – depois põe um sorriso de criança – Amanha vou fazer as provas para Auror!

- Isso não é motivo para tal felicidade!

- Luna já te disse, isto é o que eu quero fazer! Não percebes… por favor… - Ron olha para ela " ainda me vou arrepender disto mas…" pensa Luna.

- Só se eu for contigo!

- Ok podes ir. Mas não eras tu que não querias que ninguém soube-se que estamos vamos a namorar? – Pergunta Ron

- Sim mas nós não vamos encontrar ninguém conhecido. Descansa ninguém vai descobrir. – Acabando de dizer isso Luna entrelaça os seus braços no pescoço de Ron e beija-o. Eles vão recuando até caírem na cama com Luna por cima.

- Queridos venham para a mesa. – Grita Azmaria na cozinha.

Ron e Luna olham para a porta com raiva. "Maldita mulher tinha-nos de chamar agora?" pensa Ron com raiva. " Bolas será que a avó não podia nós chamar noutra hora?" pensa Luna.

- É melhor irmos. – Disse Ron tristemente

- Pois é. – Luna a sair de cima de Ron. Ron e Luna jantaram em silêncio " estávamos cause lá! Não podiam ter deixado mais um bocado!" pensava Ron. Durante todo o jantar Ron e Luna mantiveram-se em silêncio, só lhes apetecia gritar mas não o queriam fazer por isso não diziam nada. Quando acabaram de jantar Ron e Luna foram para o quarto e adormeceram abraçados como duas crianças felizes por terem o seu chupa-chupa.

Na manhã seguinte Ron e Luna saíram muito cedo. Ron abraçou Luna com muita força e apareceu no quartel de Aurors.

- Fica aqui… - disse Ron. – Vou tentar despachar-me.

- Mas… - Luna tentou ir com ele

- Não! Fica aqui. Não entres. – Ron olhou-a nos olhos, Luna desviou-os

- Está bem. – Ron beija-a e entra.

Quando entrou Ron viu imensas pessoas andando de um lado para o outro apressadamente. As paredes do quartel tinham desenhos de pessoas, nos quadros viam-se rostos que Ron já ouvira falar… Para uma guerra aquele era um lugar á parte do mundo, fazia Ron sentir-se em casa. Enquanto olhava todo á sua volta Ron sentiu alguém tropeçar nele.

- Desculpe… - disse uma voz feminina.

- Tonks! – Tonks tinha o cabelo rosa, olhos verdes, magra e alta, Ron conhecia-a desde o seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, era uma rapariga trapalhona e descuidada.

- Ron? Que estás aqui a fazer?

- Ora o mesmo que muita gente! Venho procurar trabalho. O que é que poderia estar aqui a fazer?

- Vens para as provas! Eu vou ser uma das juízas! Espectacular, agora é que vou ver o que andas-te a fazer seis anos em Hogwarts!

- Sim… é muito interessante de facto. Mas antes tenho de descobrir onde é que eu vou…

- Não te preocupes eu levo-te lá. Não é muito longe. Só temos de subir uns quantos andares… Não te importas que seja a pé? É que os elevadores avariaram no outro dia…

- Claro que não. E onde fica mesmo isso?

Ron seguiu Tonks durante vários corredores até que chegaram a umas escadas. Já tinham subido pelo menos uns 10 andares quando param de subir " pois perto… Uns quantos andares… Será que eu me chamo Ron? Se todo é ao contrário!" pensava Ron.

- Chegámos! – disse Tonks " já não era sem tempo! Estava a ficar sem sapatos…" pensou Ron. – Entra e espera que te chamem.

Ron entrou, sentados nas cadeiras havia poucas pessoas. " É perfeitamente normal que ninguém queira ser Auror. É coisa para pessoas fortes e que saibam usar a magia na perfeição…" Sentado numa cadeira estava Harry olhando para um profeta diário, Ron sentou-se a seu lado.

- Bem o ministério continua a querer inventar desculpas para o que tem acontecido! Eles assim não chegam a lado nenhum! – Disse Ron.

- Ron? Que estás aqui a fazer? Podias ter dito!

- Para quê! Estamos aqui os dois não estamos?

- Ron! Estás pronto para as provas? Olha somos a seguir!

- Somos?

- Sim estão a fazer por grupos para ser mais rápido. Já cá vieram milhares de Bruxos fazer os testes!

- E eu que pensei que ninguém queria o trabalho…

- Enganas-te! Á imensa gente a fazer as provas! O maior problema é que metade deles não faz nada de jeito! O ministério vai ter muito que fazer, ai vai, vai!

- Ainda bem. Assim o maior problema deles não é o Quem-nós-sabemos mas sim as pessoas que querem o trabalho… – Ron e Harry riram.

Eles em seguida entraram dentro de uma sala. A sala era pequena com uma grande mesa no fundo que tinha 7 pessoas sentadas, todas serias. Ron olhou para a mesa a ver se vi a Tonks mas não havia ninguém que parece-se com ela.

- A Tonks disse-me que estaria como juíza. – Disse Ron muito baixinho só para Harry ouvir.

- Pois mas não vejo ninguém parecido com ela.

- Muito bem vamos começar. – Disse uma mulher alta, magra, cabelos negros e com olhos negros muito seria. " A mulherzinha até não e feia, é bem bonitinha. Para pensar besteira tu tens namorada" pensa Ron

- Aquela mulher é me familiar. – Disse Harry sussurrando para Ron.

-pois.

- Bem começamos pelas as apresentações, eu sou Anna Marglin. – Disse a mulher que estava na ponta esquerda da mesa.

- Eu sou Jonatan Lunbard. – Disse um homem levantando-se.

- Bill Gralin.

- Taranee Charlin.

- Gabrielle Fatinás.

- Goliadas Jengh

- E eu sou Nymphadora Tonks. – Disse a mulher que tinha falado assim que eles entraram na sala. Ron e Harry olharam-se.

- Tonks? – Perguntaram os dois em sussurro. Tonks continuava muito séria como se aquilo fosse o fim do mundo. Não parecia nada ela. Era uma excelente Auror, não era como na vida na real, descuidada… Durante toda a prova Ron e Harry mantiveram-se em silencio ouvindo atentamente o que lhes diziam e quais as regras que tinham de cumprir. Demonstraram o que eram capazes de fazer, e pela primeira vez na sua vida Ron mostrou liderar a magia perfeitamente, ele próprio ficou impressionado. Ao saírem Tonks foi atrás deles.

- Estiveram os dois muito bem! Acho que podem vir a ser chamados para o trabalho!

- Boa. Ainda gostava de saber onde é que eu aprendi a dominar a magia daquela maneira… - disse Ron enquanto Tonks e Harry se riam. Quando saíram do quartel viram Luna sentada, quando chegaram ela olhou para eles.

- Luna que fazes aqui? – Pergunta Harry.


	13. Ciúmes desnecessários

Luna olha para Ron

- Vim... vim visitar um primo – disse ela não se lembrando de mais nenhuma desculpa

-A sério Não conheço ninguém da tua família, como e que se chama mesmo – pergunta Tonks

-Ele não está cá... Já não trabalha aqui... foi transferido. - Luna e Ron quase suavam. Como é que iam sair daquela

- E se fossemos a um café - pergunta Ron a tentar desviar a conversa.

- Pois boa ideia disse Luna na tentativa de eles saírem vivos daquela.

- Desculpem mas eu não posso ir. Tenho de ir ter com uma pessoa. - Disse Tonks a ir-se embora – Xau.

-Bom, eu aceito ir beber um copo. Temos muito de conversar. - Disse Harry a começara andar. Ron e Luna olharam um para o outro e seguem Harry que ia falando.

Foram caminhando até encontrarem um bar. Eles entraram. O bar era colorido com muitas pessoas para as horas que eram. Os três sentaram-se numa mesa perto da janela vendo as pessoas passar do lado de fora apressadamente.

- Que querem beber – perguntou Harry levantando-se.

- Um sumo de laranja para mim. - Disse Luna

- Cerveja de manteiga Ron – perguntou Harry

- Sim pode ser.

Harry levantou-se e foi ao balcão pedir umas bebidas.

- Bolas está foi por pouco – disse Luna

- E agora que fazemos – Pergunta Ron

- Não sei. Fazemos assim. Ficamos aqui com ele depois eu digo que vou embora espero por ti ao pé da Loja do avô. Tu ficas aqui um bocado e depois vais lá ter comigo – Disse Luna calando-se quando vê Harry virar-se com três canecas na mão.

_- _Estavam a falar? Não é preciso para por eu estar aqui. – Disse Harry rindo.

_-_ Estava a perguntar a ela…- começa Ron atrapalhado

_-_ Quando é que eu volto para Hogwarts. – Concluiu Luna.

- E isso quando é que é? – Pergunta Harry.

- Ainda não recebi carta nenhuma, mas deve começar daqui a duas semanas. – Disse Luna. – Bem olha, tenho de ir. – Luna levanta-se, mas quando está quase a chegar á porta entra Hermione.

- Hei! Dando uma festa sem mim? – Pergunta Hermione empurrando Luna para o lugar.

- É… nós não estamos a dar festa alguma, é que encontramo-nos no quartel e viemos tomar uma bebida. – Disse Ron olhando para Hermione.

- Pois bem continua a ser uma festa. – Disse se sentando – Luna tu estas diferente arranjas-te algum namorado?

- Pois é! Não tinha reparado. – Disse Harry olhando para Luna de cima a baixo. Ron apercebe-se do olhar e não gosta nada. – Então quem é o sortudo?

- Pois não conhecem… e eu tenho de ir ter com ele desculpe. – Disse Luna a sair do lugar. " VAI TER COM QUEM!" Pensa Ron muito ciumento.

- Então vais ter com o namorado! Olha, tens de nos apresentar ouviste? – Disse Harry e Hermione em sintonia

- Pois eu qualquer dia apresento-vos mas agora tenho mesmo de ir. – Disse a sair do bar a correr. " Mas que raio foi isto, ela tem namorado e aceitou namorar comigo? Mas quem pensa que é. O rapaz vai paga-las, ai vai, vai" Pensa Ron.

- Então que tens feito Ron? – Pergunta Hermione. Ron fica a olhar para a porta sem responder, está a pensar em Luna. – Ron… RON!

- Acho que ele acabou de ver um anjo! – Disse Harry rindo da cara que o amigo estava a fazer á porta. – Acho que é algo castanho com uma maçaneta… - Hermione e Harry riam em conjunto.

-Tenho de ir desculpem. – Disse Ron a sair do lugar e sem deixar nenhum dos dois responder. Hermione e Harry olharam-se.

- Que tem ele? – Pergunta Hermione.

- Foi atingido pela seta do amor! É pena o seu amor não ser correspondido. Ela já tem alguém na vida dela.

- De quem estás tu a falar?

- Ora não se vê logo… De Luna claro. Ela quando saiu desta porta Ron ficou olhando para a porta e agora saiu correndo atrás dela.

Ron andou alguns metros e encontrou Luna encostada a uma parede.

- ONDE ESTA ELE? – Grita Ron

- Ele quem? – Pergunta Luna sem entender a reacção do namorado.

- Ora, o teu namorado! – Ron diz enquanto olha para todos os lados. E Luna começa a rir.

- Ele está á minha frente! – Ron olha para trás e não vê ninguém.

- Não está aqui ninguém.

- Ai não! Pois então o que és tu? – Pergunta Luna a abraçar Ron.

- Mas tu não tens outro. – Disse quando retribuía o abraço

- Claro que não. Achas que eu te trocaria por alguém? Imagina se fosse mais ciumento! O que eu tinha de aturar!

- Hei! Eu não sou ciumento.

- Pois eu sei… - Luna beijo-o e encosta-o a parede onde estava encostada.

Harry e Hermione estavam a passar e vem Luna a beijar alguém, mas não dava para perceber quem

- Pois acho que o Ron não teve sorte nenhuma. – Disse Hermione continuando a andar ao lado de Harry.


	14. Castigo

Ao chegar a casa entram de mão dadas por que esqueceram-se que ninguém sabia. Azmaria entra no corredor e vê eles de mão dada.

- Pois esta mesmo muito frio lá fora ate tem-se de andar de mão dadas não é. – Provoca Azmaria. Ron e Luna apercebem-se que ainda tão de mão dadas e largam-se.

- Pois é… é que eu estava com as mãos muito frias. – Disse Luna atrapalhada. – Bem eu vou para o quarto. – Disse entrando no quarto. Ron seguiu-a. Ele estava ainda mais atrapalhado que Luna e não sabia o que disser.

- Amanhã a Ginny vem cá para irmos ás tais compras que eu prometi. – Disse Luna indo para a casa-de-banho. – Estou cansada vou tomar banho. Luna ligou a água e deixou-a correr até a banheira estar completamente cheia. Quando já estava entrou. A avó entrou e viu uma pequena Lua nas costas da neta.

- Querida o que é isso? – Pergunta

- Nada de mais. É só um desenho. – Respondeu Luna atrapalhada.

- Eu conheço-te! Tens a certeza que isso é **só **um pequeno desenho? – Disse Azmaria se aproximando.

- Sim… é um pequeno desenho que eu fiz! – Luna começa a entrar na banheira.

- Pois, se é um pequeno desenho sai com água. Acho que vais necessitar de ajuda para a tirar! – Azmaria aproximou-se de Luna e começou a esfregar a tatuagem com muita força. Ela ficou igual. – Luna… pela ultima vez… O QUE É ISTO? – Azmaria fitava Luna com um olhar ameaçador.

- Já disse um simples desenho mas é difícil de sair… ele… ele não sai! – Ao ouvir aquilo Azmaria ficou muito chateada.

- Como não sai? – Azmaria disse todo tentando conter as palavras.

- Eu só fiz uma Lua… gosta?

- Eu já vi a TUA Lua! Eu quero que tires isso das costas agora mesmo!

- JÁ TE DISSE QUE NÃO SAI! COMO QUERES QUE A TIRE! EU NÃO FAÇO MILAGRES. – Luna vestiu o rôbe. – BOLAS TENHO 16 ANOS. DEIXEM-ME EM PAZ. POR CAUSA DE UMA TATUAGEM FAZEM UM ESCANDALO. – Acabando de disser fecha a porta da casa-de-banho com força só tem tempo de ouvir a avó a gritar.

- ESTÁS DE CASTIGOM. NÃO SAIS DE CASA DURANTE UMA SEMANA.

Luna entra no quarto e atira-se para a cama e começa a chorar. Pega uma almofada e grita para abafar o som.

Ron a ver a sua namorada a chora em cima da cama aproxima-se

- Luna… ouvi-te a gritar e á tua avó… que aconteceu? Porque estás a chorar? – Ron tenta confortar Luna fazendo-lhe festas nos cabelos macios.

- Ela descobriu a minha tatuagem… gritou comigo! POR UMA SIMPLES TATUAGEM! ACHAS NORMAL? – Luna pegou novamente na almofada e gritou.

- Calma. Pode ser que a tua avó se esqueça… os teus avós parecem ser pessoas muito simpáticas vão acabar por perceber… - " mesmo que eu concorde com eles. A tatuagem é gira mas há sempre os problemas que elas trazem!" Pensa Ron.

- Não eles não se esquecem assim das coisas. – Luna lembrasse de repente que combinara com Ginny sair amanhã. Que ia fazer? Pega novamente na almofada e grita.

- Calma! – Luna olha para ele. " AH! O QUE É QUE EU FAÇO AGORA? Não posso simplesmente disser a Ginny que não vou! Ela é minha amiga e eu combinei sair com ela! Com estes pensamentos Luna pega novamente na almofada, mas Ron antes de ela gritar tira-lhe a almofada. – Que foi?

- Eu tenho de sair com Ginny amanhã!

- Diz-lhe que não podes! Estás de castigo!

- NÃO! Eu não lhe posso disser isso!

- Porquê?

- Porque… Porque não. – Ela não queria disser que estava de castigo, mas não sabia porquê.

- Ok! Olha eu posso ajudar-te…Amanhã…

- Como? – Luna levantou-se e ficou a olhar Ron pensando. " Como é que a vou ajudar? Deve haver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer!" Pensou Ron.

- Talvez pela janela? – " O QUÊ? Não havia melhor que fugir pela janela? Ron Weasley és um idiota!" Pensou Ron.

- Talvez… pela janela é uma óptima ideia mas como? Isto é altíssimo! – Ron ficou a olhar para Luna. Ela gostava da ideia?

- Acho que talvez pela porta seja mais fácil!

- Não acho que seja! A minha avó vai passar lá o dia todo para me impedir de sair. – Ron lembra o que aprendeu o ano passado. " Até podia aparecer…Mas e se não apareço bem? Não é muito seguro." Pensou ele. – Que foi? Em que é que estás a pensar?

- Eu… nada. – Ron olhou para a janela.

- Tiveste uma ideia! Porque é que não dizes?

- Não tive ideia nenhuma…

- Ron… Conheço-te bem, melhor do que tu imaginas! Eu sei quando mentes… e tu estás a mentir.

- Eu… ok. Olha eu estava a pensar mas é patético! – Ron anda até á janela e olha para baixo. – Isto é mesmo muito alto!

- Ron qual foi a tua ideia?

- Luna é melhor não… eu ainda não sei faze-lo lá muito bem!

- O quê?

- Aparecer! Eu sozinho ainda não sei aparecer muito bem! Como queres que eu o faça contigo?

- É uma excelente ideia. E eu sei que tu consegues! – Luna agarrou-se a Ron e beijou-o. Luna empurrou-o e caíram para a cama.

- Jantar! – Gritaram da cozinha. " OUTRA VEZ! ELES NÃO SÃO NORMAIS!" Pensam Luna e Ron.

- Eu não vou jantar. Já que estou de castigo não saiu do quarto!

- Ok! Assim não tenho de aparecer para ires com a Ginny.

- Ron! Para eles eu nunca saio do quarto. Não é completamente verdade!

- Queres que te traga alguma coisa para comer?

- Sim.

Ron beija mais uma vez Luna e sai para ir jantar. Ao jantar como costume estava silencioso, só que era diferente era um silêncio aterrorizador até Voldemort teria medo deste silêncio. Depois de jantar Ron levou um prato a Luna. Quando entrou no quarto Luna levantou-se e foi ter com ele.

- O que é o jantar?

- Está aqui! Pensei que não fosses jantar! – Disse Ron rindo.

- E isso é para quem.

- É para a minha namorada. – Diz Ron brincando.

- Pois eu não vejo ninguém aqui. Onde está ela?

- A não sei. Deve estar no armário. – Ron leva o prato e vai abrir o armário. – Que giro está fechado. Bem acho que podes ficar com isto desta vez. – Ron entrega o prato a Luna.

- Que engraçado! – Diz Luna.

- Por quem me julgais Donzela?

- Todo menos um cavalheiro!

- Hei! Porquê! Eu até sou um cavalheiro! – Diz Ron abraçando Luna detrás e dando-lhe um beijo no pescoço enquanto esta caminhava com o prato na mão.

- Pois eu sei… Eu sei que sim! Não tenho a menor duvida.

Ron e Luna conversaram durante muito tempo.

No outro dia de manhã Ron levanta-se e vai trabalhar só antes de sair, ouve alguém a chama-lo.

- Ron já vais trabalhar? – Pergunta Luna com um ar sonolento.

- Desculpa Luna mas tenho de ir. – Diz Ron enquanto aproximava da cama onde estava deitada. Ele ajoelha-se ao lado dela e dá-lhe um beijo.

- Logo vens me ajudar? – Pergunta Luna

- Tenho mais alguma escolha? – Pergunta no gozo.

- Claro que não. – Deram um beijo de despedida e Ron sai do quarto. Luna em toda a manhã não saio do quarto. Por volta das 2 da tarde Ron entra no quarto.

- Lu tens a certeza disto? – Pergunta Ron

- Tenho tanta certeza como tenho a certeza que te amo. – Disse Luna a beijar Ron. – Temos de ir a Ginny esta a minha espera.

Ron abraça.

- Onde queres ir?

- Para a diagonal.

Ron concentra-se enquanto abraçava a namorada com força. Quando abriram osolhos, Luna e Ron estavam na diagonal A volta deles vários feiticeiros andavam apressadamente.

- E melhor embora. Venho-te buscar as 6. - Disse Ron dando um beijo a namorada. Ron concentrou-se e quando abriu os olhos e estava novamente, estava quarto, saiu e foi almoçar.

Luna

-Luna andou durante um bocado até encontrar Ginny parada a olhar para uma montra. Luna aproxima-se da amiga e olhar para a montra. Era uma loja de roupa.

- Oi – disse Luna

- Oi – disse Ginny virando-se para a amiga. Ginny puxou Luna para dentro da loja. Láhavia várias pessoas com varias roupas na mão.

Ginny puxou Luna até uma das prateleiras com roupa toda verde.

- O que achas destas calças, com esta blusa, com estes sapatos e esta mala. – Dizia Ginny enquanto mandava roupa para cima de Luna.

- Ginny calma, eu não quero roupa verde. Gosto do preto, ok? – Pergunta Luna enquanto dava a roupa para as mãos de Ginny. Em seguida saio da loja.

- Luna. Nós viemos comprar roupa. Quero lá saber da cor! Mas não te deixo ir para casa de mãos vazias. - Disse Ginny puxando Luna para dentro novamente.

Passaram o dia inteiro as compras. Entravam e saíam de lojas, cada vez com mais sacos na mão.

- Eu acho uma estupidez, tu só comprares roupa preta e branca. – Reclama Ginny enquanto sentava-se numa esplanada.

- Olha eu, tenho de ir embora, é que… – Luna começou mas não teve tempo de acabar porque Harry vinha na direcção deles.

- Oi meninas. – Cumprimentou

- Oi. – Disse Ginny

- Luna, tu no outro dia não viste o Ron depois de teres saído, ele saiu também. – Disse Harry

- Tu tiveste com o Ron? – Pergunta Ginny

- Não o vi… eu tive de ir logo embora. – Disse Luna atrapalhada.

- Pois, eu vi-te com o teu namorado. – Disse Harry como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- TU TENS NAMORADO E NÃO ME DISSES-TE NADA? MAS QUE RAIO PASSA-SE AQUI? PRIMEIRO TIVES-TE COM O RON E NÃO ME DISSES-TE. E AGORA DESCOBRO QUE TENS NAMORADO. – Grita Ginny chamando a atenção a todas as pessoa que passavam.

- Pois é que… é recente. E o Ron… tinha-me esquecido…que tu …me tinhas dito que ele... Tinha fugido de casa. È isso. – Disse Luna a gaguejar.

- Há! Ele fugiu? Mas parecia que estava em bom estado. – Disse Harry sem preceber nada da conversa.

- Pois, ele deve ter arranjado um sítio onde ficar. – Disse Luna rapidamente. – Bem eu tenho de ir. – Disse pegando nos sacos e saindo a correr. Apanhou o autocarro cavaleiro. Esquecendo que estava de castigo entra em casa a correr e batendo em seguida em Azmaria.

- Luna! Onde estives-te? Estavas de castigo e mesmo assim saíste. Estas de castigo outra vez, minha menina! A gente depois conversa. VAI PARA O QUARTO IMEDIATAMENTE.

Luna muito chateada entra no quarto e vê Ron sentado na cama a ler um livro.

- Nos, não tinha-mos combinado que eu ia-te buscar as 6 da tarde? – Pergunta Ron

- VOCES O QUE? TU AJUDAS-TE A MINHA NETA A FUGIR. – Grita Azmaria que tinha ouvido Ron a falar. – TU TAMBEM ESTAS DE CASTIGO. NÃO SAÍAM DO QUARTO. – Disse fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Ups falei de mais. – Disse Ron olhando para a porta. Luna senta-se ao lado de Ron e beija-o como se fosse a primeira vez.


	15. 1ª vez

Na manhã seguinte quando se levantaram tinham duas bandejas cheias de comida e um bilhete. Ron levanta-se e pega no bilhete e começa a ler em voz alta:

_" Meninos_

_Tem aqui o pequeno-almoço. Eu e o Martin tivemos de sair voltamos tarde. Não saíam de casa. Se não eu chateio-me a sério. Contrato uma ama para cuidar de vocês._

_Portem-se bem_

_Azmaria"_

- Boa era só o que nos faltava. – Disse Ron enquanto caminhava de volta para a cama.

- Não fiques chateado. – Disse Luna puxando o namorado fazendo-o voltar a deitar-se. – Vais ver que nesta casa pode-se fazer muita coisa. " Pois muita coisa… e até sei bem o quê!" pensou Luna.

" O que é que haverá para fazer nesta casa?" Pensou Ron curioso.

Luna puxou Ron ainda mais para o pé dela e beijou-o. Ficaram ali deitados por um bocado até que Luna se levantou de repente.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Ron estranhando a reacção da rapariga.

- Vamos a piscina. – Disse ela puxando-o para fora do quarto.

- Vocês têm piscina?

- Sim.

- Eu não tenho fato-de-banho!

- Não precisas. – Disse Luna piscando-lhe o olho.

- E tu?

- Também não preciso. – Disse Luna enquanto abria a porta á sua frente. Ron parou um tempo, depois seguiu-a.

- Eu não sei nadar! Caso não tenhas reparado.

- Eu ensino-te. – Respondeu Luna com um sorriso maroto na cara.

Quando chegaram á piscina Luna entrou na piscina.

-Anda! A água está óptima!

- Eu não sei… – O rapaz não pode acabar pois Luna tinha-o puxado para a água. Quando entrou na água Ron entrou em paranóia mas rapidamente se percebeu que tinha pé.

- Ron! Estamos na parte mais baixa da piscina. Não tem mais de 1.40m. – Luna olhou para ele e riu, Ron por sua vez ficou vermelho. " Idiota! Tens medo da água?" Refilava Ron com ele mesmo. Luna mergulhou e ficou lá em baixo durante alguns segundos quando voltou á superfície Ron ficou a olhar para ela, o cabelo dela estava mais brilhante do que o normal, á agua escorria-lhe pela cara. " Quem me dera ser uma gota de água!" pensou o rapaz enquanto contemplava a figura feminina que estava á sua frente.

- Que foi? – Perguntou Luna vendo que o rapaz não parava de olhar para ela.

- Já te disseram que és linda?

- Já o meu ex. – Disse no gozo

- O TEU QUE? TU JÁ TIVES-TE NAMORADO? E NÃO ME DISSIAS NADA? – Grita Ron. Luna ria-se a ver a reacção do namorado

- Achas, eu estava a brincar.

Ron mais calmo aproxima-se dela e beija-a. Luna começa a tirar a camisola que o rapaz tinha vestido. Ron começa a passar a mão por dentro da camisola de Luna enquanto se beijavam. A distância entre os dois não existia, estavam colados, enfeitiçados por aquele momento único. Ron já sem camisola tira a camisola toda molhada de Luna. Luna começa a tirar as calças de Ron deixando só com roupa interior. A superfície da água já se viam algumas roupas a boiar.

Eles estavam tão entretidos que nem repararam que alguém abria a porta.

Azmaria a ver a cena fecha a porta rapidamente atrás de si sem fazer um único barulho. " Estes jovens de hoje. Eu com aquela idade ainda pensava que os bebés vinham em cegonhas" pensa quando caminhava para a cozinha.

Luna continuava a beijar Ron loucamente enquanto tirava as roupas que restavam do rapaz. Ron tentava irar o soutien dela, mas parecia algo impossível. Luna vendo a dificuldade do namorado tira ela própria. Agora estavam completamente nus. Ron acariciava os seios de Luna. " Ela e linda" pensava quando passava as suas mãos pelo o corpo da rapariga.

Nesse momento alguém entra mas eles não dão por isso. Martin. Martin a ver a cena sai silenciosamente como a mulher " Bolas se eu com a idade deles já soube-se fazer aquilo seria o homem mais feliz do mundo" pensa dirigindo-se também para a cozinha.

Martin ao chegar a cozinha vê a mulher sentada com um ar pensativa.

- O que foi mulher parece que viste um fantasma. – Disse aproximando-se dela

- Não mas vi uma cena bastante interessante. O que achas que ensinam agora na escola aos miúdos? Quero, disser a mim ensinaram-me magia, mas acho que agora lhes ensinam a reproduzir. – Disse bem baixinho

- Tu não me digas que também viste?

- Os miúdos na piscina? Sim vi-os.

De repente ouve-se um grito. Azmaria assusta-se e vai ver o que se passa mas é impedida por Martin.

- Deixa-os em paz. Eles sabem o que fazem. – Disse Martin para acalmar a mulher " acho eu" conclui pensando. - Mas acho, melhor não dissemos nada que os vimos. Eles podem ficar traumatizados.

Na piscina eles continuavam "enrolados". Quando já estavam cansados vão para a beira da piscina. Ron sai e vai buscar dois roupões que estavam ao lado da porta, veste um e entrega o outro a Luna.

- Sabes esta foi a minha 1º vez. – Disse Luna deitando-se no colo do namorado.

- A minha também. Mas espero que não seja a primeira e a ultima vez. – Disse ele com um pouco de tristeza na voz.

- Porque dizes isso? – Pergunta sem entender a que o namorado se referia

- Vais ter de ir para Hogwarts daqui a três dias.

- Eu sei mas nada me vai acontecer. Eu prometo que não arranjo um namorado por lá. – Disse no gozo

- Luna, eu não me estou a referir a isso. Eu confio em ti. Mas eu só vou te ver quando as aulas acabarem. Que é daqui a muitos messes.

- Alguém disse que eu só venho quando as aulas acabarem no fim do ano?

- Tu passas sempre lá o natal. Porque este ano seria diferente?

- Porque tenho-te a ti. – Disse Luna beijando.

- Vou-te escrever todos os dias prometo – Disse Ron.

- Eu também, meu torrãozinho de açúcar. – Disse Luna beijando o namorado docemente.

- Amo-te minha loirinha.

- Eu também te amo. – Disse Luna. Passaram o resto do dia a namorar ao pé da piscina.


	16. A partida

Três dias passaram-se a correr. Luna via e revia a mala para ver se não faltava nada. Ron esperava ansioso a resposta do quartel… 1 de Setembro começou cedo. Quando Ron acordou viu Luna a correr de um lado para o outro.

- Bom dia. – Disse Ron calmamente enquanto sentava-se na cama.

- Bom dia. – Disse Luna dando um beijo ao namorado.

- Essa agitação toda é por que vais ver livre de mim? – Pergunta a ver a rapariga a olhar para a mala outra vez

- Claro que não. E ainda não me fui embora e já estou com saudades de ti. – Disse sentando-se ao colo do namorado que ainda continuava sentado na cama. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se e deu origem a um beijo. A porta abre-se e Luna separa-se rapidamente do Ron. Azmaria entra no quarto e nem repara no estado de pânico dos jovens.

- Vamos! Temos de sair já. – Luna levanta-se e pega na mala.

- Ron vens connosco? – Pergunta Luna a ver o olhar triste dele

- Sim. Eu vou

Ron tirou a mala da mão de Luna. Entraram no carro que Martin tinha parado a porta de casa. A viagem, ninguém abriu a boca para dizer uma única palavra. Ao chegarem a estação saíram do carro ainda com um silêncio insuportável. " e nestas alturas que eu gostava de ser mais novo. Agora vou deixar a minha loirinha sozinha naquela escola cheia de adolescentes com as hormonas a flor da pele. Se eu souber que alguém anda-se fazer a ela eu juro que lhe parto a cara" Ron vai nesse pensamentos que nem repara que já tinham chegado ao pé da plataforma 9 e 10, só repara quando ouve a voz doce da sua loirinha.

- Bem tenho de ir. Adeus avó. Adeus avô. Vemo-nos no natal. – Disse Luna abraçando os avós. Luna estava para se despedir de Ron mas ele fala mais rápido que ela.

- Eu passo a barreira contigo. Vemo-nos em casa, não é preciso esperar por mim.

Luna passa primeiro na barreira e Ron vai atrás dela.

Começam a andar ate chegarem ao comboio.

- Vou ter muitas saudades tuas. – Disse Luna abraçando Ron, já com as lágrimas a saírem-lhe dos olhos.

- Eu também. – Ron puxa cuidadosamente a cara de Luna e com as costas da mão limpa as lágrimas. Luna olha nos olhos de Ron e beija-o. Ficaram ali beijando-se perdendo a noção do tempo. Estavam tão entregues aos beijos que nem repararam que alguém se aproximava.

A Ginny Weasley aproximava-se quando viu Ron colado a Luna num empolgante beijo, correu para ele.

- RON – O beijo foi interrompido pelo o grito de uma rapariga. Ginny.

Os dois olharam e fitaram Ginny, esta olhava de Ron para Luna, como ela toda a estação. Por todo o lado começaram a ouvir-se pessoas cochichando sobre a cena que presenciavam.

- Ron… Nós preocupados contigo e TU – Ginny disse esta palavra com um tom diferente, mais gélido – andas ai na boa. – Ginny não gritou mas na cara dela podia-se ver raiva misturada com tristeza.

- Ginny… – Luna tentou explicar mas as palavras não lhe saíam. Ron virou-se novamente para a namorada.

- É melhor eu ir embora… o comboio está quase a partir. – Luna assentiu com a cabeça. Ron aproximou a sua boca da de Luna… o beijo não durou muito mas foi suficiente para que as lágrimas escorressem. – Adeus Ginny. – Acabando de disser isso Ron passou pela barreira.

Luna Luna Luna

Luna entrou no comboio e procurou uma carruagem vazia. Quando se sentou a porta voltou a abrir e uma ruiva entrou por ela.

- Como é que podes-te esconder-me isto? Eu achava-te minha amiga. – Ginny estava desesperada

- Ginny… Eu tentei, mas ele pediu-me… - Nesta altura ambas tinham lágrimas escorrendo pela cara " A minha melhor amiga está chateada comigo, e o meu namorado vai estar longe de mim três meses! Sorte marreca!" Pensava Luna chateada consigo mesma. – Desculpa.

- Não… – Luna olhou para Ginny " Ela não me desculpa… O mundo acabou de desabar em cima de mim!" – Desculpa-me! Eu não devia ter reagido assim. – As duas amigas abraçaram-se, depois Ginny colocou um sorriso maroto – conta-me todo! Tim-tim por tim-tim.

Luna sorrio " Não está chateada!" E contou todo á amiga.

Ron Ron Ron

Ron passou a barreira. "Como será que a Luna esta? Bolas nunca mais chega Dezembro para ela voltar para os meus braços. Quando chegar a casa vou escrever uma carta. Espero bem que ela não me troque pelo o primeiro que lhe apareça a frente porque se não eu dou cabo dele." Ron continuava nesse pensamentos que nem reparou que tinha acabado de bater em alguém.

- Desculpe-me não o vi. – Disse Ron olhando para a pessoa com quem tinha esbarrado. Ele ficou paralisado, não podia acreditar no que via, a sua mãe estava a sua frete com algumas lágrimas nos olhos. – Mãe!

- Ron és mesmo tu? Onde tens andado? – A senhora Weasley não teve tempo de acabar porque Ron já tinha desaparecido.

Ron mal chega a casa entra e nem cumprimenta ninguém, fecha-se no quarto. Deita-se na cama e começa a chorar.

Luna Luna Luna

-EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE TU. – Ginny grita mas não teve tempo de acabar a frase porque Luna tinha tapado a boca com a sua mão.

- Podia falar mais baixo? Não quero que toda a escola fique a saber que já não sou virgem. – Disse Luna muito seria

- Ok… Mas tu… Isso é fantástico! E todo quando o Ron fugiu de casa. Vocês não perdem tempo!

- Não tem muita piada! – Disse Luna ficando mais vermelha que os cabelos de Ginny. " Ela quando quer sabe ser chata! Como será que o Ron esta? Já faz tanto tempo que eu me fui embora.". Ginny olha para a cara triste da amiga.

- Sabes tu vais te habituar a estar longe dele. Eu ainda me pergunto como é que ele ficou tão carinhoso! Ele lá em casa passava a vida a gritar fechado no quarto mal comia. E agora descubro com uma namorada, que é a minha melhor amiga. Como é que as pessoas podem mudar tanto em tão pouco tempo? – Luna ri do comentário da amiga.

Quando chegaram a Hogwarts Luna vai a correr para o corujal para mandar uma coruja ao namorado.

" _Meu torrãozinho de açúcar_

_Já cheguei a Hogwarts e já parece que estamos a messes separados._

_Contei todo para a Ginny. Sabes eu não queria ficar chateada com ela, alem disso ela e minha melhor amiga, como tal achei que era a coisa mais acertada a fazer. Ela diz que não está chateada comigo por causa do que aconteceu mas eu não acho que seja verdade. Estou a morrer de saudades tuas. Quem me dera que o natal fosse já amanhã. Vou mandar todos os dias uma carta. Beijos da sempre tua:_

_Loirinha_

_PS: já te disse que te amo?" _

Luna fechou a carta e entregou-a á coruja e ficou a vê-la voar até que não passava de um ponto na escuridão do céu.

Ron Ron Ron

" Tenho que lhe mandar uma carta. E se aconteceu alguma coisa. Como da vez em que os dementors…" Ron tentou afastar esses pensamentos e foi buscar uma pena e um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

" Minha loirinha

Podem ainda só ter passado umas horas mas eu já tenho saudades. Achei que nos pudesse-mos encontrar antes do natal era óptimo visto que a minha vida sem ti não faz sentido…"

Ron parou de escrever e olhou para a janela duas corujas estavam picando a janela. Reconheceu uma como sendo de Luna mas a outra não sabia de quem era. Abriu e as duas corujas voaram para dentro de casa " As corujas não sabem o que é educação?"

- CALEM-SE! – Gritou Ron enquanto as corujas piavam sem parar. Ron retirou as cartas das corujas e começou a lê-las. A primeira era do ministério

" _Senhor Ronald Weasley_

_Vimos por este meio informar que o senhor passou nas provas de Auror. Começa a trabalhar amanhã. A sua sala será a 144 e dividira com o senhor Harry Potter. Espero-o ás 9 da manha._

_Atenciosamente_

_TONKS"_

Ron ao acabar de ler a carta deu saltinhos de alegria. Pegou na outra carta e reconheceu logo a letra redonda da namorada.

Ele abriu e começou a ler. Ficou muito contente por saber que Ginny não se tinha chateado com ela. Ele deitou a carta fora por não gostar muito e começou de novo. Escreveu mais 3 e deitou para o lixo outra vez.

"_Minha loirinha_

_Ao fim de 4 cartas desisti, nunca foi bom nestas coisas. Recebi a tua carta. Eu também estou a morrer de saudades. Recebi uma carta do quartel de Aurors, e passei nos exames. Estou tão feliz. Ainda bem que a Ginny não tenha ficado chateada contigo, além de não concordar com a ideia de teres contado TODO para ela. Mas não posso fazer nada._

_Quando passei pala barreira fui contra uma pessoa, e tu nem imaginas quem. ERA A MINHA MAE. Bolas eu pensava que o mundo ia acabar. Mas fui logo embora e mal lhe falei. _

_Eu também vou te escrever todos os dias para não te ESQUEÇERES de MIM. _

_Beijos carinhosos do sempre teu:_

_Torrãozinho de açúcar_

_PS: já me tinhas dito que me amavas, mas eu não me canso de ouvir (neste caso ler)_

_Amo-te"_

Ron mandou a carta e deitou-se.

Luna Luna Luna

Luna estava sentada falando com Ginny quando uma coruja branca largou uma carta que caio no prato da sopa de Luna. " Fixe! Ao menos não tenho de comer esta horrível sopa de legumes… Argh! Isto é o quê! Erva?" pensava Luna enquanto pegava na carta, com a carta numa mão e com a varinha na outra citou um feitiço e em apenas alguns segundos o pergaminho ficou limpo e seco. Quando estava a ler Ginny tirou-lhe a carta.

- HEY! – Refilou Luna tentando reaver a carta. Ginny leu a carta que o irmão mandara á namorada. Ela leu e releu a carta e começou a rir.

- Que foi! – Perguntou Luna indignada. Ginny ria-se sem parar, começou a ficar vermelha até que caiu da cadeira. O salão principal virou-se todo para as duas raparigas. Ginny não reparou em nada disso e continuo a rindo rolando pelo chão. " Bela maneira de começar o ano!" pensava Luna enquanto tentava acalmar a amiga.

Ao fim de já ter tentado todo Luna consegui fazer com que Ginny pára-se de rir e levou-a para o jardim.

- Ginny podes não ter reparado mas a escola toda estava a olhar para nós.

- Desculpa não consegui parar de rir.

- Pois, e qual é a piada? Era uma carta igual ás outras!

- Ele ter escrito uma data de cartas e a parte do: " Sempre teu: Torrãozinho de açúcar." – Acabou de disser isto e começou a rir outra vez. Luna pega na carta que continuava nas mãos da amiga e foi-se embora para o seu dormitório, deixando-a lá a rir feita doida.

Ao chegar ao dormitório deita-se na cama e começa a chorar. "Porque raio ele não esta a aqui para me aquecer durante a noite. Mal cheguei e já morro de saudades dele.". Com esses pensamentos Luna adormece.


	17. 1º dia

Luna levanta-se e vai se arranjar, estava demasiado cansada para o que quer que fosse, saiu e foi para o salão principal lá encontrou Ginny que a chamou.

- Bom dia. – Disse a Ruiva

- Bom dia… – " Bom dia só se for para ti!" pensou. Ginny olhou para a amiga e viu que ela tinha estado a chorar.

- O que é que aconteceu? – Perguntou preocupada.

- Nada…

- Quem nada não se afoga! – Luna odiava quando Ginny fazia aquilo "Quando quer ela sabe mesmo ser chata." Pensou ela.

- Sabes…

- É o Ron? Bolas, só passou um dia Luna! – Ginny olhou para a amiga.

- Ginny! Eu tenho saudades, não é normal?

- Sim… quer, disser eu não sei! – Ginny pareceu pensar por um momento – Nunca estive apaixonada! - Mentiu

- Ai não? Então e o Harry?

- Era apenas obsessão. – Ginny e Luna estavam a conversar quando são interrompidas por um rapaz.

- Posso convidar a dama para me acompanhar a Homsgwead? – Perguntou olhando para Luna. Ginny olhou para o rapaz com um olhar ameaçador e quando Luna ia para responder, pegou no copo que estava á sua frente e entornou-o em cima dele. O rapaz ficou molhado dos pés á cabeça. Ginny pegou Luna pela mão e arrastou-a para a aula. As duas iam ter aula com o professor Snape e Luna parecia bastante surpreendida com a atitude da amiga.

- Ginny, porque é que fizeste aquilo? Eu ia-lhe responder que não.

- Ele estava a atirar-se a ti! Não reparaste?

- Sim! Eu reparei mas não era preciso despejar um copo inteiro de sumo em cima do rapaz! - Ginny deu um sorriso

- Ninguém se mete com a namorada do meu irmão! Eu não deixo. – Luna olhou para Ginny e ambas riram.

Ron Ron Ron

Ron acordou muito cedo. Tinha passado a noite em branco dando voltas e mais voltas na cama. " Ai! Ron se continuas assim não chegas longe! E só o primeiro dia que ela está longe, e quando os dias se tornarem messes? Que vais fazer, deixar de dormir e comer?" Pensou Ron enquanto se arrastava para a cozinha.

- Bom dia! Então ainda estás assim? Hoje é o teu primeiro dia de trabalho, não fica bem se chegares atrasado. – Disse Azmaria.

- Ah! Pois é. – Ron comeu o mais rápido que conseguiu e foi-se arranjar.

Quando chegou ao Quartel encontrou Tonks á sua espera encostada á porta.

- Bom dia! – Disse ela alegremente. – Estás atrasado.

- Eu sei! Desculpa, é que passei a noite em branco.

- Anda despacha-te. – Dito isto os dois entraram. Ron seguiu-a por corredores e escadas até que pararam em frente a uma porta com o nº 144 mesmo sendo o primeiro dia de trabalho o nomes dos dois rapazes já estava colocado na porta da sala. Ao entrarem Ron viu um moreno olhando para a porta.

- Tu nunca chegas a horas? – Disse ele com um sorriso.

- Bom dia também para ti Harry. – Disse Ron.

- Bem aquela é a tua secretária, tens lá alguns papéis que terás que ler.

- Há ok. – Ron senta-se na secretaria e começa a ler os papéis. Harry repara no olhar distante e triste do parceiro.

- O que se passa contigo? Estas, estranho!

- Não e nada. Só não dormi muito bem isto, passa. – Harry olhou para ele e fingiu acreditar.

A manha passou-se e os dois não abriram a boca.

- Bom vou almoçar. – Disse Harry levantou-se e dirigiu-se á porta. – Vens?

- Claro. Tenho o estômago colado as costas. – Os dois saíram e encontraram Tonks parada a porta.

- Vens almoçar? – Perguntaram os dois a rapariga.

- Não. Estou a espera do Re… de uma pessoa. – Disse ela atrapalhada.

- Ok.

Luna Luna Luna

Lá estava ela a ouvir o professor Snape a ralhar com ela só por ter deixado o livro cair.

- **QUE ISTO NUNCA MAIS SE REPITA, OUVIU BEM?** – Pergunta Snape a apontar para a cara dela.

- Sim store. – Disse Luna com um certo receio.

- Esta de detenção. Aparece aqui na minha sala as 7:30. A sua sorte é ser só hoje a noite, mas se isso volta a acontecer será uma semana.

Luna saio da sala muito chateada e foi directa ao curojal. Pegou num pergaminho e numa pena e começo a escrever.

_" Meu torrãozinho de açúcar_

_Estou a morrer de saudades tuas. Durante a noite não dormi nada, faltava-me uma coisa, TU!_

_De novidades, estou de detenção por causa do Snape, por deixar cair um LIVRO! Achas normal?_

_Ai como morro de saudades. E como esta a ser o teu primeiro dia de trabalho?_

_Ginny leu a carta ontem e fartou-se de rir, diz que tu não és normal. Mas eu não acho. _

_Tenho de ir, tenho uma aula de história de magia a seguir. Que seca._

_Beijos fofos da tua:_

_Loirinha"_

Luna entregou a carta a sua coruja e saio novamente para as aulas. Ginny estava a espera dela a porta da sala.

- Onde estives-te? – Perguntou a ruiva. – Andei a tua procura.

- Tive de ir fazer uma coisa. – Disse isto e as duas se sentaram enquanto o professor falava.

Ron Ron Ron

Ron conversava animadamente com Harry quando uma coruja entra pelo restaurante e passa a frente de Ron.

- É dela. – Disse Ron animadamente pegando na carta

- De quem é? – Perguntou Harry estranhando a mudança de humor do amigo.

Ron lê e relê a carta.

- **QUE ESTUPIDO. SE EU O APANHO PARTO-LHE A CARA. ELE DEU-LHE UMA DETENÇÃO. ACHAS NORMAL? NÃO É. QUEM PENSA QUE ELE É.** – Disse enervado por esta altura todo o restaurando olhando para eles.

- Ele quem? Quem é a carta? Da Ginny? – Pergunta Harry tirando a carta ao amigo. – Loirinha? Torrãozinho de açúcar? – Harry não contendo mais desatou-se a rir. – Quem é a loirinha? A Ginny não é de certeza ela e ruiva. E tu deves de ser o torrãozinho de açúcar!

- Bolas que mal fiz eu a Merlin para merecer um castigo destes? – Disse Ron

- Nasces-te. – Disse Harry entre risos.

Ron muito zangado deu um morro no braço de Harry que o fez cair.

- Então meu?

- Importas-te de para com isso? – Pergunta Ron chateado.

- E quem é a … – Harry decidiu acentuar a ultima palavra. – "Loirinha"?

- Não tens nada a ver com isso. É uma pessoa muito especial para mim. – Disse Ron muito sério.

- Mal-humorado. – Disse Harry pedindo a conta ao empregado. – Vamos voltar ao trabalho antes que a Tonks nos dei-a um puxão de orelhas. – Disse rindo. Ron continuava com uma raiva insuportável. Mal chegaram a porta do Quartel já lá estava a entrada. Ela sente alguém a aproximar-se e vira.

- Bem, bem. Olha, vejam quem se atrasou! – Disse Tonks seria

- Ela esta bem? – Pergunta Harry a Ron.

- Não sei.

- Ela não partiu nada hoje.

- E a cor de cabelos parece quando ela estava triste.

- ya! O que deu nela?

- **VOCES NÃO PODEM FALAR DE MIM EU TOU MUITO BEM OBRIGADA. E OS SENHORES ESTAO ATRASADOS. E EU COMO VOÇA CHEFE VOU DESCONTAR NO ORDENADO SE NÃO ENTAREM AGORA**. – Grita Tonks. – Vão ter a minha sala as 5:00. Quero vocês lá em ponto. Não admito atrasos. – Disse entrando.

- Bolas! É melhor entrar-mos. Ela hoje acordou com os pés de fora. – Disse Harry enquanto caminhava apressadamente.

A tarde passou muito rápido. No quartel ninguém parava, todos corriam de um lado para o outro. As 5:00h chegaram e Harry e Ron estavam á porta do gabinete de Tonks.

- Ainda bem que não nos atrasamos, ela ainda nos matava. – Disse Harry. - Que será que ela tem de tão urgente para nos disser?

- Não sei, mas espero que não seja para nos demitir.

- Logo no primeiro dia? Não me parece. – Acabou de disser isto e a porta do gabinete abriu. Harry entrou na frente enquanto Ron o seguia. Era um sitio calmo, grande e com muita luz. Sentada á frente deles estava uma mulher de cabelos castanhos, escrevinhava qualquer coisa num papel.

- Sentem-se. – Harry e Ron obedeceram – O que eu tenho para falar é muito importante. Bom vamos ao assunto por que vos chamei aqui. O ministério desconfia que existe um devorador da morte entre nós… – Tonks foi interrompida pelo abrir da porta, os três olharam para ver quem estava a entrar.

- Desculpa o atraso. – Disse um loiro, olhos acinzentados (por sinal era bem bonitinho)

-**É ELE!** – Apontaram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo para o rapaz que acabava de entrar.

_- _Não. Foi eu que o chamei. Vocês os 3 vão trabalhar juntos neste caso.

- Mas Tonks… – começou Ron mas foi imediatamente interrompido

- Mas nada. A partir de hoje os 3 vão se empenhar ao máximo nesta missão. O traidor tem de ser apanhado ou todos os planos que o ministério está a fazer ainda vão parar as mãos do Voldemort. – Tonks deu a conversa por terminada. – Para a semana que vem terão de ir a Hogsmeade parece que algo vai lá acontecer. Pode ser só falso alarme mas mais vale prevenir que remediar. Alguma pergunta? – Os três disseram que não. – Óptimo. Então podem ir.

Harry e Ron seguiram para o gabinete.

- Eu não acredito! De tudo o que a Tonks podia ter feito, esta foi a pior de todas. Draco Malfoy filho de dois devoradores da morte…

- Sim, é verdade. Mas eles serem não quer dizer que EU também seja. – Disse Draco aparecendo do nada.

- Mas donde tu apareces-te? – Perguntou Harry

- Isso agora não interessa. – Disse Ron sério. – Eu tenho de ir. Xau.

- Mas… e o Malfoy? – Perguntou Harry a apontar para a cara de Draco.

- Hey Potter! Tira dai a tua mão. – Disse isso saindo na direcção da porta.

- Crianças! Adeus Harry. – Disse Ron a sair da mesma direcção que Draco tinha ido.

- Mas que raio se passa aqui? – Perguntou Harry a falar para as paredes. – Dantes o Ron tinha lhe dado um murro mas hoje! Hoje nem ligou.

Ron ao chegar a casa Azmaria já o esperava.

- Meu filho ajuda-me com o jantar. O Martin não pode.

Ron muito contrariado lá ajudou Azmaria com o jantar.

- Ron, mete a mesa para 4 pessoas. – Disse Azmaria

- 4! Mas somos só três! – Disse Ron estranhando

- O meu filho vem cá jantar. É o pai da Luna. – Ron a ouvir o nome da sua namorada sente uma grande tristeza a invadir o seu coração.

* * *

somos umas escritoras más. ainda nao tinhamos dito nada. pois é somos duas a escrever. mas ta em meu nome ( dany alex) espero k teijam a gostar. pelo menos espero que alguem já tenho lido. esperamos comentario bons ou maus n nos entresa keremos e comentarios ok?

beijos

Dany

e

Puka


	18. Jantar desastroso e Ruivinha ao salvamen

**Capitulo –Jantar desastroso e Ruivinha ao salvamento **

Luna Luna Luna

As aulas já tinham acabado e Luna já estava a jantar na mesa dos Gryffindor e falava animadamente com Ginny, quando se lembrou que tinha de ir cumprir detenção com o Sanpe. Amaldiçoo-o para o resto da sua vida por lhe ter dado detenção no primeiro dia de aulas. " ARGH! Maldito idiota. Por alguma razão ele é o professor mais odiado por todos, menos pelo Time da Soserina. Eles podem fazer todo e nós nada". Luna ia amaldiçoando o professor quando entrou nas masmorras. Ficou admirada quando n viu ninguém na sala.

- Bolas! Para além da detenção nem sequer chega a horas…

- Estou aqui. E escusa de gritar que aqui ninguém e surdo! – Disse o professor entrando na sala. – E da próxima vez que quiser falar mal de alguém certifique-se que ninguém a ouve ou ainda se vai dar mal. – Luna ficou um pouco envergonhada.

- O que é para eu fazer? – Perguntou ao fim de alguns minutos de silêncio.

- Bem quero que limpe toda esta sujeira. Para me certificar que esta a trabalhar pedi a um dos meus alunos que a vigia-se. E foi por isso que cheguei mais tarde. – Snape desviou-se para deixar um rapaz entrar. Ele era alto, musculado, loiro com uns grandes olhos pretos, Luna reconheceu-o rapidamente. Era o rapaz que Ginny tinha mandado o sumo.

Ron Ron Ron

Ron estava sentado na sua cama quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Levantou-se rapidamente e foi abrir a porta e viu um homem alto, loiro e de olhos castanhos tinha um estilo parecido com a antiga Luna. " Ela de facto tem a quem sair" Pensou Ron ao ver o homem.

- Boa noite. – Cumprimentou Ron.

- Boa noite. – Disse o homem enquanto entrava. Os dois foram para a cozinha e encontraram Azmaria a cantar em frente ao fogão. Ao ver o filho Azmaria largou o fogão a correr e foi ter com ele.

- Meu filho! Á tanto tempo. O jantar está quase pronto… - Azmaria viu Ron olhar para o homem – Este é o Sam, o meu filho, o pai da Luna… E este é o Ron.

- Donde é que ele veio? – Perguntou Sam interessado.

- E uma longa história… pensando bem donde é que tu apareceste? – Perguntou Azmaria a olhar para Ron.

- Bem eu fugi de casa… – Ron contou a história rapidamente tendo o cuidado de não contar nada sobre Luna. Quando Martin chegou sentaram-se todos á mesa e o Sam começou a falar de Luna.

Luna Luna Luna

Snape deixou-os sozinhos e Luna começou a limpar tentando ignorar os olhares de desejo que o rapaz lhe mandava.

- Ainda não me respondeste se querias ir comigo. – Disse o rapaz quebrando o silêncio que se abatia sobre eles. Luna olhou para o rapaz. Pensava que ele podia disser todo menos aquilo, então depois da cena que a Ginny tinha feito de manhã… pensava que ele ia ficar chateado, gritar… mas ele não fez nada disso simplesmente perguntou novamente.

- Não. – disse Luna enquanto voltava a limpar os troféus. O rapaz começou a aproximar-se, sorrateiramente.

Ron Ron Ron

- E quando a Luna cai-o da arvore e parti-o a cabeça! Lembram-se o que ela chorava? Ela tinha mais medo de mim do que da queda que tinha acabado de dar. – Contava o pai de Luna. Já estavam a ter a mesma conversa desde do princípio do jantar. Era sempre e quando aconteceu aquilo e a coloto. Ron já estava a se chatear. Não bastava ter muitas saudades da namorava ainda tinha que passar o jantar todo a ouvir falar dela.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – Perguntou Ron, mas ninguém o ouviu e continuavam a falar.

- Então e quando ela fez um ano e escorregou no bolo que foi parar á minha cara, e ela tinha tanto medo que eu me chateasse que passou o resto do dia escondida debaixo da cama…

- Podemos mudar de assunto? – Perguntou novamente tentando manter-se calmo. Mas novamente ninguém o ouviu.

- E quando ela entrou para a primária? Ela deu uma chapada a um miúdo por lhe ter chamado loira burra… Ela tinha cá um feitio, ninguém a aturava. – Desta vez Ron não se conteve e atirou com o prato ao chão.

- **BOLAS. DÁ PARA PARAR DE FALAR NISSO. NOSSA QUE COISA.** – Ron saiu da cozinha e fechou-se no quarto furioso.

- **BOA NOITE**. – Gritou Ron do quarto.

Os três na cozinha ainda olhavam para a porta muito parvos.

- O que é que lhe deu? – Perguntou Sam completamente aéreo.

- Não sei. Deve ser da idade. Ele é muito novo, e a juventude está cada vez mais violenta. – Respondeu Azmaria.

- Se ele fosse meu filho eu dizia-lhe das boas. Ora onde é que já se viu. Primeiro parte um prato, depois grita connosco e sai da mesa fechando a porta como fechou. Este rapaz precisa de aprender boas maneiras… – O pai de Luna refilou com Ron o resto do jantar.

Quando chegou ao quarto Ron pegou numa almofada e atirou-a á parede e depois deitou-se na cama a chorar.

Luna Luna Luna

O rapaz agarrou-a por traz e começou-lhe a beijar o pescoço. Ela libertou-se e tentou fugir. Ele pega na varinha e lança-lhe um feitiço para lhe prender as mãos e os pés. Encostou-a a parede e voltou-a a beijar. Luna tentou se livrar das cordas mas estavam muito apertadas, quando mais se mexia mais as cordas apertavam. O rapaz começou a passar a mão por a perna dela. Luna desesperada e com os pulsos doridos começou a chorar enquanto tentava grita –

- **SOCORRO…AJUDEM-ME…** – Luna não conseguiu pedir ajuda porque o rapaz tinha a calado com um beijo forte. De repente vê-se uma luz vinda na direcção do rapaz. O feitiço vez o rapaz voar e bater contra a parede caindo no chão sem sentidos. Luna ao sentir-se livre do rapaz desmaia

Ron Ron Ron

Ron levantou-se já mais calmo, pegou numa pena e num pergaminho e começou:

" _Minha Loirinha_

_O teu pai teve cá a jantar e deu barraca como deves de imaginar. O teu pai é sempre tão chato? Não parou de falar de ti um minuto. (Que no dia em que fixes-te um ano deste com o bolo na cara dele e ficaste escondida o resto do dia com medo…) e mais historias de toda a tua vida. Eu gosto muito de ti mas eu estou cheio de saudades tuas e tive de aturar as historia que me deixaram com mais saudades. Bolas como estou com saudades mas acho que já tinha dito isso!_

_Amo-te muito_

_Beijos do teu _

_Torrãozinho de açúcar._

_PS: Sabias que eu vou a Hogsmeade? Espero que seja no mesmo dia que tu."_

Ron entregou a carta a coruja e voltou-se a deitar-se.

Luna Luna Luna

Luna encontrava-se desmaiada na enfermaria. Ginny tinha a levado para lá depois ter mandado o feitiço ao rapaz. De repente uma coruja entrar e pousar ao lado de Luna. Ginny muito curiosa lê a carta. Vendo que era do irmão pega numa pena e num pergaminho e começa a escrever.

" _Querido maninho_

_Pois bem aconteceu uma coisa um pouco má. Eu não sei se devia de contar mas…! Ò bolas não sei por onde começar! Pois pelo o princípio devia de dar jeito! Pois tu tens de me prometer que não dizes nada a Luna, ok? Pois eu acho que ela não vai gostar se eu te contar mas eu como dever de melhor amiga e irmã do namorado dela tenho o direito não achas? Pois vou te contar o que se passou: hoje de manha um rapaz convidou a Luna para sair. Mas antes que ela disse-se a resposta eu deite-lhe um copo de sumo pela cabeça. Bolas tu ate o conheces é o António Hands. Aquele da sonseria alto, musculado…pronto mais uma data de coisas. Mas tu devias de ver ele todo molhado estava lindo. Mas voltando ao assunto. Pois bem ela foi fazer a detenção e o rapaz é que a ficou a vigiar. Mas não é caso para te preocupares. Ele só a tentou violar se eu não estivem-se aparecido a tempo. Pois é eu estava a passar quando ouso gritos a pedir ajuda. Quando vou a ver era Luna encostada a uma parede e chorar e o rapaz a beija-la a força. Depois começou a passar a mão pela perna mas eu atingiu-o com um feitiço antes que ele pode-se por a mão dentro da saia. Mas ele voo e ficou desmaiado no chão. E ela também. Não é nada de grave só esta desmaiada a 3 horas, pensado bem já vai-la quase 4 horas._

_Eu não quero que faças nada ao rapaz nem te zangues com ela, eu sei que ela não te vai dizer mas…por favor não lhe digas nada._

_Portanto é tudo. Espero ter sido bem rápida._

_Beijos_

_Ginny Weasley_

_PS: parabéns pelo o namoro. Finalmente arranjas-te alguém de jeito. Eu prometo que não vou dizer a ninguém. Torrãozinho de açúcar"_

Ginny leu uma última vez a carta e deu a coruja do irmão que continuava ao lado de Luna.

Ron Ron Ron

Ron estava a dormir quando ouve uma coruja a picar a janela.Demorou um tempo a habituar-se á luz que entrava da janela, quando finalmente conseguiu chegar á janela (ao fim de muito esforço) Ron deixou a coruja entrar. A coruja deu uma volta ao quarto e foi ficar no parapeito. Ron reconheceu logo a coruja que tinha chegado e foi a correr até ela. Á medida que ia lendo a carta ia ficando com uma cara cada vez mais furiosa, já estava mais vermelho que os cabelos, tinha os olhos esbugalhados, tinha um ar bastante assustador, parecia que ia matar a primeira pessoa que lhe aparece-se á frente.

- **CAMADA DE ANORMAIS. QUEM ELES PENSAM QUE SÃO. SE EU O APANHO ELE MORRE. QUE ELE NUNCA MAIS SE ATREVA A TOCAR NELA OU VAI VER A VIDA A ANDAR PARA TRÁS. EU SABIA QUE ELA NÃO DEVIA TER IDO SOZINHA PARA ESCOLA. A GINNY NÃO SABE FAZER NADA. AQUELA ANORMAL… DEIXOU-A SOZINHA NUMA DETENÇÃO DO SNAPE. ONDE É QUE JÁ SE VIU UMA PESSOA IR PARA UMA DETENÇÃO SOZINHA…** quer disser eu ia sempre… mas isso agora não importa, se eu apanho o animal que fez isto, ele vai pedir nunca ter nascido. – Ron passou um bom bocado a chamar nomes ao rapaz, leu a carta mais umas cinco vezes e depois foi buscar uma pena e um pergaminho e começou a escrever.

" _Nymphadora Tonks_

_Quero pedir-te um favor, eu preciso de falar com a minha irmã urgentemente e por isso gostava que quando fossemos a Hogsmead fosse no mesmo dia da visita de Hogwarts. _

_Atenciosamente _

_Ronnald Weasley"_

Entregou a carta á coruja e sentou-se no parapeito da janela á espera da resposta. Passaram-se segundos que se transformaram em minutos e quando se iam a transformar em horas a coruja decidiu chegar.

" _Ron Weasley_

_NÃO ME CHAMES NYMPHADORA TONKS. É SÓ TONKS. _

_Bela altura para me fazeres uma pergunta desta, eu tenho uma vida está bem? _

_Eu vou ver o que posso fazer quanto á vossa ida a Hogsmeade, falarei com Dumbledore para saber quando é que eles vão. _

_Nunca mais me interrompas durante a noite. _

_Beijos Tonks"_

Ron leu a carta e mais tranquilo voltou a dormir. Dormir não propriamente mais desarrumar os lençóis.

* * *

mais um esperemos k gostem

beijos


	19. Escandalo em Hogsmede

Luna Luna Luna

Luna acordou e viu uma ruiva deitada ao lado dela, tinha uma cara que não tinha dormido nada e por isso não a acordou. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido a seguir a desmaiar, nem sabia quanto tempo tinha estado desmaiada. O dia estava a nascer. Ela levantou-se, mas quando se mexeu Ginny acordou.

- Bom dia. – disse a ruiva.

- Bom dia só se for para ti! – Luna refilou, doía-lhe a cabeça, doía-lhe todo e custava-lhe a mexer.

- Estás melhor? – Ginny começou-se a espreguiçar enquanto andava para a amiga.

- Mais ou menos. Ainda me dói todo.

- É normal.

- Ginny, como é que eu vim aqui parar?

- Bem estava a dar uma volta quando ouvi alguém gritar… - Ginny contou-lhe todo, e quando acabou Luna tinha uma cara bastante preocupada.

- Tu… **TU NÃO LHE CONTASTE POIS NÃO!**

- Bem… Ele mandou-te uma carta – disse Ginny tentando mudar a conversa.

- Não desvies a conversa. Tu não lhe podias contar, ele agora vai ficar muito chateado.

- Eu só lhe contei porque sabia que tu não lhe ias contar… ele não lhe vai fazer nada… Quer disser eu acho que não, eu pedi-lhe para não se chatear.

- Ginny!

- Que foi?

- Achas que ele não vai ficar chateado comigo? – Luna começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Tu não tens culpa. Quer disser o rapaz é que é capaz de ficar sem nariz… Mas o que é um nariz, né? Não é nada de mais. Não vão haver grandes danos matérias…

- **GINNY, TU ÉS COMPLETAMENTE LOUCA… EU TENHO DE LHE MANDAR UMA CARTA URGENTEMENTE.** – Luna correu para a porta da saída da ala hospitalar mas foi cortada pela professora McGonagall.

- Menina Lovegood, não pode sair desta sala até ter alta, por isso se não se importa volte para a cama. – A professora dirigiu-se a Ginny.

- **AQUELA ESTUPIDA ALI, MANDOU UMA CARTA AO MEU NAMORADO A DISSER QUE EU QUASE FOI VIOLADA E A SENHORA QUER QUE EU FINGI QUE NÃO SE PASSA NADA. POR AMOR DE MERLIN EM QUE PLANETA É QUE VIVEM…**

- Na terra. – Cortou Ginny.

- **GINNY MOLLY WEASLEY, PÁRA COM AS PIADAS, ISTO NÃO PODE ESTAR A ACONTECER COMIGO. ELE VAI-SE PASSAR. AINDA POR CIMA VAI A HOGSMEAD! BOLAS O QUE É QUE EU VOU FAZER.** – Luna voltou a tentar sair.

- A menina vai-se acalmar e vai voltar a deitar-se. E deixe-se de dramas. Nós tentamos falar com o seu namorado… Como é que se chama o seu namorado?

- Eu… não, posso, disser. E tenho de ser eu a falar com ele.

- A menina não sai daqui enquanto não estiver completamente boa. E o senhor Hands – Luna estremeceu ao ouvir o nome – ficou com um castigo que não se vai esquecer, pelo que lhe fez. – A professora saiu e Luna sentou-se na cama e começou a chorar. Ginny sentou-se ao lado dela e tentou consolá-la.

Passou-se uma semana e finalmente o dia mais por em Hogwarts (e fora de Hogwarts) chegou. Luna acordou com um martelar no vidro. Quando olhou viu uma coruja que piava desesperadamente.

- Calma! Bolas, que horas são. Eu mato quem me mandou uma carta a estas horas da manhã. – Ela abriu a janela, a coruja estendeu-lhe a pata e ficou a olhar para a rapariga como se esperasse uma resposta. Ela leu a carta e por alguns minutos ficou muito feliz, mas quando chegou a meio sentiu-se muito preocupada. Vestiu-se e começou a correr para o salão principal para ver se via Ginny. Ao chegar lá viu uma cabeça ruiva e foi a correr na direcção dela.

- **O TEU IRMÃO PASSOU-SE! ELE VAI HOJE A HOGSMEADE, E VAI DAR BRONCA.** – Desesperada senta-se em frente da amiga.

- Estas a falar do que? – Pergunta sem entender nada.

-** LOL! ACORDA, O RON, O HARRY E O MALFOY VÃO A HOGSMEADE HOJE!** – Ginny ao ouvir isto cospe o sumo que tinha na boca, deixando Collin completamente molhado dos pés á cabeça.

- **ELES VÃO O QUÊ?** Eu não estou a ouvir bem! Não pode ser.

- **ELES VÃO A HOGSMEADE**. – Elas olharam-se e saíram a correr na direcção dos respectivos dormitórios.

Collin ficou para trás com cara de parvo.

Ron Ron Ron

Lá estavam eles a caminho de Hogsmeade quando de repente Draco para. Os outros dois também param e olham para trás para ver o que se passava. Draco abaixa-se e pega numa carta que estava numa pata de uma coruja. Sorridente olha para os colegas.

- Eu tenho de ir resolver uma coisa, vão andado. Encontro-vos nos três vassouras. – Harry e Ron olharam-se e vêm Draco a ir na direcção da cabana dos gritos.

- Deve ter-lhe saído a sorte grande. – Disse Harry.

- Tenho de ir ter com a minha irmã. – Disse Ron

- Então eu vou dar uma volta para ver se descubro algo. Já que alguém decidiu baldar-se. – Comentou Harry quando Ron ia na direcção oposta.

Ron andou ate chegar a umas traseiras de uma loja. Encostada á parede podia-se ver uma rapariga loira, de cabeça baixa a chorar, Ron ao ver a abraça de repente.

- HEY! – Luna assusta-se e Amanda Ron para o chão, quando vê quem a tinha abraçado, ajoelha-se e abraça-o voltando a chorar. – Desculpa não sabia que eras tu.

- Calma loirinha. Não entres em stress. Eu estou aqui! Ele não te vai fazer mal.

- Eu sei. Tu não sabes como tem sido difícil para mim estar sem ti!

- eu sei. Seca essas lágrimas e vamos dar uma volta. – Luna sorriu e beijou-o apaixonadamente. Quando se separaram Ron limpou as lágrimas e foram dar uma volta. Andavam calmamente, quando o Ron chocou com alguém.

- HEY! Vê por onde andas. - Queixou-se Ron. Luna olha para o rapaz que estava á frente de Ron, reconheceria aquela cara em qualquer lado. Ela tremia dos pés á cabeça, abraçada a ele por trás começou a chorar novamente. Quando se levantou Ron não olhou para o rapaz e por isso não reparou quem era mas quando o viu sentiu o sangue subir-lhe á cabeça. Começou-se a aproximar-se a tentar bater-lhe mas foi segurado por Luna. A rapariga não o estava a conseguir aguentar pois ele esperneava e debatia-se para se livrar dela. Queria a todo o custo bater no rapaz que tantas lágrimas a fizera derramar. No rapaz que a tinha magoado. Sentia uma enorme raiva por todo o corpo. O rapaz sem perceber a reacção dele manteu-se estático. Quando se conseguiu finalmente libertar Ron deu um soco no nariz dele, segundos depois os dois estavam no chão. Ron conseguia acertar na maior parte dos murros que dava mas o rapaz quase que não acertava nenhum a maior parte eram dados ao ar. De repente Ron sente dois braços segurá-lo com força e é puxado para trás.

- **RON!** Pára com isso! – Gritava Harry que o segurava a todo o custo. – O que é que se passa aqui? Porquê isto?

- **LARGA-ME! ELE TENTOU VIOLAR A MINHA LU… IRMÃ!** – Gritou Ron tendo cuidado com o que dizia.

- Tentou-me violar? – perguntou Ginny que acabara de aparecer. Mas logo se calou quando percebeu do que ele estava a falar e entrou na mentira do irmão. – Pois foi… foi ele!

- Mas… eu não te violei! – defendeu-se o rapaz.

- Porque chegaram a tempo de te impedir. - Ginny e Ron já não tinham mais por onde inventar. E quando Ron se consegui libertar de Harry e ia lhe dar outro murro Draco também o segurou. Os dois puxaram-no e levaram-no para as duas colinas que lá estavam perto as duas raparigas seguiram-nos caladas. Durante todo o caminho apenas se ouvia os protestos do Ron, que estava bastante chateado por não o terem deixado acabar com o que tinha começado. Quando finalmente chegaram ás colinas Draco falou.

- Será que não és capaz de não armar confusão por um segundo que seja, Weasley!

- Não tens nada a ver com isso! E eu não tenho de te dar explicações do que fazo ou deixo de fazer!

- E é andando a lutar que tu achas que não dás nas vistas!

- **EU NÃO QUERIA DAR NAS VISTAS. EU SÓ LHE QUERIA DAR UMA LIÇÃO!**

- **BEM SE NÃO QUERIAS DAR NAS VISTAS, ACHO QUE ESTAVAS NO MELHOR CAMINHO!** – Disse Draco sarcástico.

- **CHEGA!** – Disse Harry cortando a " conversa" dos dois. – Não é a discutir que vão chegar a algum lado. Ginny que olhava para aquela cena não reparava na amiga que chorava encostada a uma árvore.

- Luna… - Ginny vira-se para trás mas quando se apercebe que a amiga não estava lá ela preocupada começa a olhar para todos os lados e vê-a encostada a uma árvore a chorar. Aproxima-se e abraça-a. – Não fiques assim! Não é caso para tanto! – Ela tentava em vão consolar a amiga enquanto na outra ponta 3 teimosos discutiam. Ao fim de algum tempo Luna levanta-se e começa a andar.

- Vou voltar para a escola. Não está a ser um dia lá muito agradável! Para que sair da cama! Para ver uma cena desta. – Ginny começou a andar a trás da amiga mas quando passou pelos rapazes reparou que eles ainda continuavam a discutir.

**- BOLAS! DÁ PARAR DE GRITAR OS VOSSOS GRITOS OUVEM-SE A KM DE DISTÂNCIA! JÁ ME DOI A CABEÇA DE VOS OUVIR A DISCUTIR**. – Ginny estava das cores dos cabelos, o grito que deu fez os três rapazes se calarem. – Obrigada! – E correu atrás da amiga. Ron olhou para as duas e reparou que Luna estava a chorar. Então começou a correr atrás da namorada. Quando já estava suficiente longe dos colegas pega Luna pelo o braço e trás para o pé de si.

- Calma. Não chores mais. Ficas mais bonita quando sorris. Quero dizer tu és bonita de qualquer maneira, mas ficas melhor se tiveres a sorrir só para mim.

- Tu não devias ter-lhe batido. Eu não queria te arranjar problemas e de certeza vais ter por causa disso. – Luna continuava a chorar no ombro de Ron. Eles estavam tão distraídos que nem repararam que alguém puxava Ginny.

- Olha desculpa. Eu sei que agi mal mas o que querias que eu fizesse? Convidava-o para tomar chá em casa dos teus avos! E depois resolvia-mos quem ficava contigo por um jogo de cartas muggles? Eu quero-te só para mim, eu não quero que tu me deixes, não quero que te façam chorar.

- Tu não podes ter essa atitude tão machista. Eu desculpo-te sei que estas nervoso. Mas eu não quero que andes a pancada com qualquer um que me toque. Eu amo-te não te vou tocar por ninguém. Quero dizer se um deus grego nascer e ficar com a minha idade. Ou se o próximo ministro for bonitinho acho que ate te podia-te deixar. Mas até lá tens que me aturar. – Brinca Luna ao ver a cara de nervoso do namorado

- **TU O QUE! TROCAVAS-ME PELO O PRIMEIRO BONITO QUE TE APARECE-SE A FRENTE?** – Grita Ron enervado. Luna abraça-o mais forte e começa-se a rir.

- Não sejas parvo. Claro que não era com o primeiro. Mas eu só estava a brincar. Vais ter-me de aturar por muitos, muitos anos. – Acabando de dizer isso beija-o. Ron corresponde imediatamente ao beijo e começa-a a empurrar ate a arvore mais próxima. Ele começava a passar a mão por debaixo da saia, quando são interrompidos por uma voz.

- Pois bem acho que este não e o melhor sitio para isso. – Disse Draco ironicamente

- Malfoy o que estas aqui a fazer? – Pergunta Ron

- Eu e o Potter estávamos a tua procura. Temos de ir embora. Eu dou-vos 1 minuto para se despedirem. – Dizendo isso Draco da as costas.

- Estamos feitos. – Disse Luna nervosa

- Não, eu falo com ele e ele não conta a ninguém. Pelo o menos é o que eu espero. – Ron beija a ultima vez e vai-se embora.


	20. Ideias malucas

Ron seguiu Draco em silêncio, o silêncio apenas foi quebrado quando encontraram Harry.

- Então! Onde é que estavas? Sais-te a correr e não conseguia-mos encontrar-te

- Uns divertem-se enquanto os outros trabalham é perfeitamente normal. – Disse Draco, Ron olhou ameaçadoramente para o loiro, estava com raiva dele, ele não podia estar a fazer aquilo. " Quando chegarmos vamos ter uma conversa. Eu não quero que ninguém ande para ai a espalhar que eu estava aos beijos enquanto tava a trabalhar, muito menos o MALFOY!"

- Do que é que estás a falar! – Perguntou Harry não percebendo nada da conversa.

- Nada Potter. Eu só estava a comentar que a pessoas deviam de esconder os seus segredos melhor, não achas Weasley!

- Sim… Mas também acho que há pessoas muito intrometidas. Acho que deviam se meter na sua vida e deixar a dos outros.

- Pois concordo. Mas á coisas inevitáveis. Que está tão á vista que só mesmo quem não quer é que não percebe. A tua namorada é muito gira…

- **NÃO TE ATREVAS A FALAR ASSIM DELA!**

- Só disse a verdade. Vocês Weasleys irritam-se facilmente. Soa todos lentos e ciumentos. A vida não gira a vossa volta. Será que não deviam ser um pouco mais calminhos… - Draco continuava a falar dos Weasleys mas nenhum dos seu colegas já o ouvia.

- O que deu em ti e ao Malfoy para começarem a ter essa discussão estúpida? – Pergunta Harry paralelo a conversa.

- Ele irrita-me, e depois começa a falar sozinho. Mas as nossas conversas nunca serão normais porque ele é estúpido para além de falar sozinho.

- Ok! De quem é que ele estava a falar a bocado? – Ron sente a cara a ficar vermelha.

- De ninguém… Por falar nisso. Porque é que não viraste devorador da morte? – Pergunta Ron virando-se para Draco.

- Porque é que queres saber?

- Por curiosidade…sabes uma pessoa não costuma responder a uma pergunta com outra pergunta.

- Fico surpreendido ao saber que tens modos e até aprendeste alguma coisa naquela toca de coelhos…

- Não fales assim da minha casa. Não fales sobre o que não sabes. Somos uma família com regras e não somos as pessoas que tu pintas!

- Não sei. Mas isso não me interessa… Não agora. – Disse Draco falando mais baixo a ultima parte.

- O quê? Disses-te alguma coisa?

- Não. E mesmo que tivesse dito não te interessa. – Draco apresou o passo. Quando finalmente chegaram ao quartel cada um foi para o seu escritório.

- Weasley, a chefe quer falar contigo. - Disse o secretário.

- Ok. Vou já.

- É melhor que vás agora ela está muito chateada. – Ron levantou-se e foi ter com Tonks.

Ron mal fechou a porta da sala de Tonks já tinha a rapariga a gritar com ele.

- **POR AMOR DE MERLIN, RON. SERA QUE TINHAS-TE DE METER EM CONFUSOES? TU VIS-TE BEM O QUE FIZES-TE? O QUE O RAPAZ TE FEZ?**

- A mim nada… - disse Ron nervoso

- **NÃO TE FEZ NADA E POR ISSO ANDAS-TE A PANCADA COM ELE. RON DIZ-ME IMEDIATAMENTE O QUE SE PASSOU.**

-** OK EU DIGO.** – Respondeu Ron já a se enervar. – **ELE TENTOU VIOLAR A MINHA NAMORADA, O QUE QUERIAS QUE EU FIZE-SE TOMA-SE CHÁ COM ELE. ESTAS A PARECER COM ELA. EU NÃO PODIA TER FICADO DE BRAÇOS CRUZADOS A VE-LA A CHORAR POR CAUSA DAQUELE IMPECIL.**

- Tu dizes-te namorada? – Pergunta Tonks com um sorriso na cara.

- Eu… não…eu disse namorada! Eu…queria dizer… irmã. – Disse Ron a gaguejar. Tonks não acreditou muito mas deixou passar.

- Ok já que foi por isso estas desculpado.

- Eu vou para casa. – Disse Ron a começar a sair da porta

- Casa! Mas a tua mãe diz que não sabia de ti! E verdade esqueci-me eu devia ter dito a tua mãe que te encontrei, quando dizer ela vai ficar fula comigo. Vai-me mandar aos crocodilos de africa. **TOU FEITA.**

- Tonks… – a rapariga continuava sem ouvir enquanto se lamentava – **TONKS**!

-Que foi? – Disse acordando.

- Não faças dramas! E eu posso ter fugido de casa, mas não durmo na rua.

- Tive uma ideia. Tu vens comigo falar com a tua mãe.

- Não. Eu não falo com ela. – Disse saindo.

**- RON WEASLEY! CHEGA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE…** – Ele continuou a andar fingindo não ouvir os gritos dela mas isso era um pouco impossível. Todos naquele andar olhavam para ele e ouviam-na gritar sem parar. – **RON, ESTÁS A OUVIR! VOLTA AQUI…** – Ela tentou correr atrás dele mas não conseguiu.

Ron ao chegar a casa foi direito ao quarto e adormeceu em seguida.

Luna Luna Luna

Luna caminhava com uma Ginny atrás com cara de matar alguém que lhe chateasse.

- Mas que cara é essa rapariga? Ate parece que acabaste de te chatear com o namorado. Mas tu não tens por isso, tem de ser outra coisa. O que foi! Conta lá. – Disse Luna para ver se conseguia saber o motivo da cara que ela fazia.

- Nada! Não foi nada.

- Então e que cara é essa?

- A minha! Não tenho outra. E se, nos despachasse-mos?

- Bolas que mau humor. Mas ok vamos, eu ainda tenho muito que estudar.

Quando chegaram ao castelo sentaram-se na mesa dos Gryffindor, já que a Luna não se sentia bem na mesa dela.

Á noite, cada uma foi para o seu dormitório.

Ron Ron Ron

No outro dia de manha o sol não brilhava, os pássaros não cantavam e Ron não estava de bom humor. Chovia torrencialmente e Ron sabia que Luna não gostava desses dias, por isso o humor não era dos melhores. Levantou-se e foi para a cozinha onde Azmaria cantava bem alto. " Mas que raio, esta mulher não se cala? Já me dói a cabeça." Pensava Ron enquanto comia o pequeno-almoço. Ron vai-se vestir. Quando vai para sair de casa Azmaria continuava a cantar mas desta vez não reparava que tinha partido 2 copos e um prato.

Ao chegar ao quartel o secretário estava a sua espera.

- Sr. Weasley a Sra. Tonks esta a sua espera.

Ron vai em direcção ao escritório da chefe. Abre a porta e vê duas cabeças ruivas a olhar para ele.

- Acho que me enganei na porta. – disse isso e saiu fechando a porta rapidamente.

-** RONALD WEASLEY! VOLTA AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE! **– A voz da mãe fazia-se ouvir em todo o lado. E ao ouvi-la ele voltou a entrar.

- Sim… - disse ele tentando esconder as suas preocupações. Sabia que ia ser desta que era morto e atirado aos tubarões. Quando algo se passava na família havia escândalo imediato.

- **O QUE É QUE TE PASSOU PELA CABEÇA**! – Mesmo com o filho ali á sua frente ela continuava a gritar em plenos pulmões como se ele fosse surdo.

- **EU NÃO SOU SURDO! E GRITAR NÃO RESOLVE NADA! –** ele gritou chamando a atenção da mãe. Ele nunca tinha gritado com ela. E isso fez a senhora Weasley se calar por uns momentos.

- Se gritar não resolve nada porque é que acabaste de gritar? – perguntou o pai.

- Porque… sei lá, porque me apeteceu!

- Não sabia que eras assim. Anda uma mãe com um filho na barriga nove messes para isto!

- Não sabia que tinhas virado filosofa!

-** EU NÃO ESTOU A GOSTAR NADA DA BRINCADEIRA.**

- **EU NÃO ESTOU A BRINCAR. ESTOU A FALAR A SÉRIO. COMO É QUE TENS A CERTEZA QUE FORAM NOVE MESSES?**

- Porque é que eu tenho um filho tão ignorante! Ai Merlin, o que é que eu fiz de mal para merecer isto. – a mãe andava de um lado para o outro.

- Parem com esta discussão. – Disse o pai metendo-se entre os dois antes que houve-se mortos. – Nós viemos aqui para saber como ele estava Molly. Não para discutir quanto tempo tiveste com ele na barriga!

- Ele(a) tira-me do sério! – Disseram os dois em conjunto.

- **CHEGA!** Acabou a discussão, se eu ouso mais alguma palavra eu… eu não sei o que é que fazo! – Disse ameaçadoramente – pronto agora que estamos mais calmos vamos nos sentar e **FALAR** como gente crescida! – Todos se sentaram. – E então?

- Então o quê? – Perguntou Ron.

- Conta-nos o que tens feito, conta-nos todo desde aquele dia.

Ron contou, falou durante muitas goras sem parar, apenas não contava a parte em que ele estava com Luna, o que faziam…

- Resumindo, eu estou bem e tenho de ir trabalhar. Estou a adorar a conversa mas eu tenho mesmo de ir trabalhar. – Ele só queria sair dali. Não queria ter de contar mais nada. Quando estava ao pé da porta o pai chamou-o novamente.

- Ron, hoje a família vai jantar á ordem e queríamos que tu viesses, Dumbledore quer falar com os três… tu, o Harry e o Malfoy.

- Ok. Eu digo ao Harry e vou ver se apareço. – Não tinha em mente aparecer mas se não disse-se isso…

- Tu vais! E não á discussão. Depois do que ouve em Hogsmeade tu só tens é de ir. – Disse a mãe.

Ele não disse mais nada e saiu.Fui em direcção à sua sala e viu Tonks e Harry a falarem.

- E então o que é que ela queria? – Pergunta Harry

- Ela nada… mas quer que vaia-mos jantar as novas instalações da ordem. Nos os dois e o Malfoy.

- Falando de mim? Eu sabia que era bonito e popular mas escusavam de falar de mim. Eu prefiro outro tipo de relações. Eu sou mais de mulheres.

- Nós estávamos a dizer que infelizmente vamos de te aturar ao jantar.

- Estás-me a convidar para jantar Weasley!

- Não seu anormal. O Dumbledore quer que vaia-mos jantar as novas instalações da ordem.

- Há ok. Mas eu já sabia. – Dizendo isso vira a costas e sai da sala.

Tonks estava pensativa olhava para a janela com um olhar muito assustador.

- Tonks! Estás-te a sentir bem? - Pergunta Harry que tinha reparado no estado da amiga.

- Eu acho que este jantar não vai correr nada bem. E não é só o jantar, acho que a partir de hoje muita coisa vai acontecer. – Disse Tonks desviando o olhar da janela e olhou para os amigos que a olhavam muito preocupados. – Tenho de ir. – E sai da sala deixando os amigos com cara de parvos

- O que raio ela tem?- Pergunta Ron

- Não faço ideia.

Luna Luna Luna

Luna estava a ter aulas com os Hufflepuff, mas não estava a prestar atenção nenhuma. Quando sai-o viu Ginny encostada a parede a frente da porta.

- Oi! – Disse Luna

- Olá. – Cumprimentou Ginny – anda a Vicky e a Yara estão a nossa espera.

- Eu ainda não as tinha visto este ano. Por onde elas tem andado! – Pergunta Luna enquanto seguia a amiga mal-humorada

- Elas tem andado na escola como nos. Mas tu só pensas no meu irmão que nem reparas-te que elas têm jantado connosco. – Disse Ginny

- Mas o que raio se passa contigo? Desde de ontem estas assim mal-humorada. Será que me podes dizer o que se passa?

- Deixa-me. Eu só estou cansada.

Entraram no salão principal e foram para uma ponta da mesa onde se encontrava duas raparigas. Uma alta, com belos cabelos negros um pouco abaixo dos ombros, olhos castanhos e magra, tinha perfil para top-model. A outra um pouco mais baixa olhos verdes, magra e o cabelo um pouco maiores que a outra rapariga, castanhos-claros.

- Olá. – Disse Luna sentando-se a frente das raparigas

- Olha Vicky ela reparou em nós! Temos de chamar um Curandeiros. – Disse a rapariga de cabelos castanhos-claros.

- Desculpem amigas. Eu tenho andado um pouco distraída. – Desculpou-se Luna.

- Esta bem nós te perdoa-mos. – Disse Yara.

- Pois é. Mas tens de nós contar o porque de andares tão distraída. – Disse Vicky

- Eu qualquer dia conto-vos mas agora não posso. – Disse Luna

- Nós esperamos. – Disse Yara – Ginny, tu já viste aquele "gato" dos Slytherin? Ele é da nossa idade. A Vicky já tentou algo com ele mas ele disse que só tinha olhos para uma rapariga. Mas ele não é tão bonito como o Malfoy.

Ginny a ouvir o nome engasga-se.

- Por amor de Merlin. Deixa-me em paz, eu e os Slytherin não nos damos bem.

- Não sejas pessimista Gi. Eles não têm culpa de serem todos uns "gatos". – Disse Yara.

- Ok fica na tua que eu fico na minha. – Disse Ginny encerrando a conversa. Luna encarou as amigas e sai-o do salão. Andou até chegar ao seu dormitório. Deitou-se na cama e adormeceu.

Ron Ron Ron

Harry tinha combinado com na casa em que ele estava. Toca á campainha e uma senhora de idade atendeu com uma grande sorriso.

- Boa tarde, o Ron está?

- **HARRY POTTER!** – Ela tinha um sorriso bobo (como quando se dá um doce a uma criança) – A minha neta fala muito de ti. O Ron está lá dentro deve estar a vir. Tu conhece-la, vocês já falaram… - Foi interrompida.

- E como é que ela se chama? – Pergunta Harry curioso.

- Lu…

- Harry! Já chegaste! Adeus Azmaria. Eu espero não voltar tarde. – Disse Ron aparecendo do quarto. Começaram a andar sem disser uma única palavra.

- Então quem era a neta da senhora? – Pergunta Harry.

- Tu não a conheces. – Disse simplesmente Ron.

- Tens a certeza?

- Sim.

Continuaram a andarem até chegarem a uma rua muggle muito pouco movimentada. Foram até uma casa com aspecto podre e abandonado. Bateram á porta de casa e Remus abriu. Ele tinha um ar muito pouco arranjado, a camisa não estava bem apertada e os lábios estavam muito vermelhos. Harry e Ron olharam para ele e desataram a rir. Remus olhou para eles e disse:

- Pensava que chegassem mais tarde. Eu ainda estou cá… sozinho. O jantar está no forno.

Ron e Harry entraram e foram para a cozinha. Lá estava Tonks mexer na panela. Ela também estava com um aspecto como Remus.

- Não estavas sozinho, Remus? – perguntou Harry desconfiado.

- Tonks! O que estas… aqui a fazer? Como entras-te? – Gaguejou Remus.

- eu entrei… eu não entrei eu aparatei. – Disse Tonks.

- Oi crianças como estão? – Disse Mrs. Weasley que acabava de chegar com o marido. – Mas o que vos aconteceu? Parecem que acabaram os dois de acordar. Vocês os dois não estiveram a fazer coisas impróprias a frente das crianças? Francamente eles ainda não sabem isso, devem ter ficado traumatizados.

- Mas Molly nos não fizemos nada. – Defendeu-se Remus – Porque não conseguimos. A certa altura a campainha tocou. – Remus disse sem ter reparado. Tonks ficou muito vermelha, pegou na varinha e mandou-lhe um feitiço que o fez ir contra a parede. Ron e Harry assistiam aquilo de boca aberta. " Acho melhor não me meter com ela" pensou Ron.

_- _Chega de desespero, o maravilhoso, irresistível, bonito, famoso Draco Malfoy acabou de chegar. – Disse Draco que acabava de entrar na cozinha. A ver aquela barafunda foi ter com Remus que estava a se levantar. – Então **PRIMINHO** a minha prima fez-te muito mal. Sabes quando ela quer e muito ma. – Acabando de dizer isso sente uma mão na sua cara. Olha para o lado onde Tonks estava com cara que mata-se o primeiro que fala-se mal dela. Sai da cozinha, passado alguns segundos ouve-se um grito tão alto que era capaz de acordar os mortos.

- Ela esta bem? – Pergunta Harry

-** NÃO**. – Respondem todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Vamos sentar-nos o jantar já esta pronto. – Disse Remus. –** TONKS** VEM PARA A MESA. – Grita para que ela pode-se ouvir.

- **EU NÃO TENHO FOME**! – E depois ouviu-se uma porta bater no andar de cima.

- **TONKS! POR MERLIN ESTÁS A SER CRIANÇA.** – Disse ele começando a subir as escadas, mas sente alguma mão no seu ombro. Olha para trás e vê Dumbledore

- Deixa-a Remus, vem vamos Jantar. Á lembra-te de fechar a porta da próxima vez.

Foram para a sala e juntaram-se a todos os outros. Mais pessoas haviam chegado. Jantaram e no final.

- Tenho uma coisa para anunciar. Estes 3 rapazes vão entrar para a Ordem. E irão muitas vezes a Hogsmeade, á suspeitas de devoradores da morte entre os alunos.

- A sim vais ter mais tempo para tares aos abr… - Ron que estava ao seu lado deu-lhe uma cotovelada. " Se aquele idiota conta alguma coisa eu… eu não sei o que é que lhe faço. Corto-o em bocadinhos e atiro-o aos tubarões." Pensou Ron.

- O que é que disseste, Draco querido? – Perguntou Mrs. Weasley.

- Ele não disse nada… Pois não? – Disse olhando para Draco com olhos de fúria.

- Eu estava a disser que enquanto uns trabalham á outros que aproveitam para se divertir.

- Pois á muitas pessoas por lá.

- Principalmente loiros e ruivos. – Diz Draco.

- Exactamente.

- Pensando bem, na nossa visita comigo vocês tiveram comigo só 10 minutos onde é que tiveram o resto do dia. – Ron e Draco engasgam-se e começam a gaguejar qualquer coisa como

- A ver as pessoas…

- A passear a ver se via qualquer coisa de errado…

- Mudando de assunto – disse Dumbledore cortando os dois – Vou fazer uma baile de dia das bruxas e queria que vocês os 3 aparecessem por lá… claro que espero que desta não chamem tanto as atenções. Vai ter alunos a cantar e a dançar e muita comida… Vai ser divertido. Mas não contem a ninguém, vai ser anunciado só amanhã.

- Ok. – Disseram os três ao mesmo tempo.

O resto do jantar foi tranquilo. Tonks não tinha descido o tempo que o Ron esteve lá.

Ron chega a casa e deita-se e adormece pensado que daqui a uma semana iria ver a sua loirinha outra vez.

Luna Luna Luna

Luna acorda, veste-se e desce para ir tomar o pequeno-almoço com as amigas. Senta-se e no mesmo instante Dumbledore levanta-se.

- Bom dia meus caros alunos. Eu quero vos informar que de hoje a uma semana vai haver um baile de dia das bruxas. O baile só vai ser permitido para os alunos de 5 para cima. Quem quiser poderá vir cantar porque nenhuma banda vira. As inscrições terão de ser entregues ate hoje a noite, a menina Hallon estará encarregue de as receber. É tudo, por isso tenham um bom dia.

- O que acham de nós ir-mos cantar? – Disse Collin a chegar ao pé das 4 raparigas.

- Nós! Estas maluco? Eu cantar com um rapaz! – Comenta Vicky – **YA É ISSO. TIVE UMA IDEIA O QUE ACHAM DE NÓS IRMOS CANTAR COM O COLLIN?**

- Vicky foi isso que ele perguntou. – Comenta Luna não gostando muito da ideia.

- Ok foi ele. Mas não acham que e fixe? – Pergunta Vicky

- Eu concordo. Eu canto. – Disse Ginny – que tal uma musica bem sexy?

- Estas doida? Não pode ser sexy! - Disse Collin

- Claro que pode. Eu sou canto se for assim. – Disse Vicky

- Pode ser Muggle! Eles têm umas músicas muito fixes. – Disse a Yara.

- Ok então todas concordam que devemos de ir cantar? – Pergunta Collin

- Claro que sim. – Respondem todas exceto Luna

- Luna não concordas? – Pergunta Collin

- Não a uma certa pessoa que não vai gostar da ideia.

- Ele não vai precisar de saber. Eu não conto nada tu também não então vivemos todos na mentira para sempre. – Disse Ginny

- Ok eu aceito. – Disse Luna contrariada. As amigas ficaram felizes.

- Eu arranjo as músicas e treinamos todos os dias 3 horas por dia. Começamos hoje. – Disse Collin deixando as amigas para trás com caras de parvas.

- Ele só pode estar a gozar. – Disse Yara

- 3 Horas e pouco. – Disse Vicky

- E é ele a escolher a música! Ele nem queria músicas sexy. – Disse Ginny

- Deixem isso comigo. – Disse Vicky

- E a roupa? Não vamos de pijama. – Disse Luna

- Eu também trato também disso. – Disse Vicky indo se embora.

- Estamos feitas. – Comenta Yara.


	21. O baile

Os dias se passaram. Luna e as amigas treinavam todos os dias a musica que Collin tinha escolhido e as escondidas dele a que Vicky escolhera. Ron trabalhava muito, mas mesmo assim não deixava de escrever as cartas para a sua Loirinha.

RonRon Ron

Os 3 caminhavam em silêncio. Estavam a caminho de Hogwarts e estava quase na hora que tinham combinado com Dumbledore. Quando finalmente passaram as portas do castelo dirigiram-se para o salão principal. Estava completamente mudado. Havia cabeças de abóbora espalhadas pelo tecto, velas e muitos mais fantasmas que o habitual. Estava um verdadeiro dia das bruxas. Ao entrarem avistaram logo o director e foram cumprimenta-lo.

- Boa noite. – Disseram os 3.

- Boa noite. Sentem-se.

- Agora vão entrar as… - era a professora McGonagall – AH! Meninos sempre vieram. Vão gostar do espectáculo. – Disse isto, e depois desapareceu.

Eles olharam-se e depois sentaram-se ao lado do director com uma vista muito boa para o palco onde estavam umas raparigas a cantar.

Luna Luna Luna

Era de noite do dia das bruxas. Luna estava nos bastidores a vestir a "roupa" que Vicky tinha arranjado.

– **VITALINA TU NÃO TINHAS MAIS DINHEIRO PARA AS ROUPAS? ISTO E MUITO PEQUENO.** – Gritava Luna

- **VITALINA ONDE ESTA A MINHA OUTRA MANGA?** – Perguntou Yara

- **VITALINA PARABENS ESTA ROUPA É UM MAXIMO. ACHO QUE LEVO NO DIA DO MEU CASAMENTO.** – Comenta Ginny indo abraçar a amiga.

- **VITALINA MAS ONDE ESTA A MUSICA QUE VAMOS CANTAR? A RAPARIGA DISSE QUE A MUSICA ERA OUTRA. **– Grita Collin

- Calma malta. Isto esta tudo sobre controlo. Luna e Yara essas são as roupas e não são nada pequenas e não falta nada de mangas. Obrigada por gostares da roupa Ginny. E Collin, tu não ias nos por a cantar aquela música. Então nos decidimos mudar. Toma esta e a que vamos cantar. Treina, ainda tens 5 minutos antes de entrarmos. – Disse Vicky calmamente.

- **5 MINUTOS! ESTAS DOIDA? EU NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR DECORAR A MUSICA. E SE FALTAM 5 MINUTOS PORQUE É QUE AS MENINAS NÃO SE VAO VESTIR. VOCES TEM UNS TRAPOS QUE MAL SE VÊM.** – Grita Collin nervoso.

- Nós infelizmente estamos vestidas. – Disse Luna encostando-se a uma parede ao lado de Yara.

Collin tinha razão as roupas delas não eram propriamente consideradas roupas. Vicky tinha uma mini-saia preta, botas de salto alto ate ao joelho preta e com um top preto com um decote que dava para se ver quase o peito todo com umas mangas que chegavam a ser maiores que a saia o cabelo estava preço com duas tranças. Yara tinha também uma mini-saia e botas pretas mas com um top só com uma manga do tamanho igual á da Vicky e também era preta o cabelo era preço com um rabo-de-cavalo no tope da cabeça. Ginny como as amigas tinha uma mini-saia e botas pretas do mesmo tamanho só que um top preto que atava-se atrás com umas luvas negras ate ao cotovelo tinha o cabelo preço com ganchos mas com duas madeixas soltas ao lado da cara. Luna era quem estava pior de todas tinha a mini-saia e botas iguais as amigas mas o top era atado a frente sem mangas, tinha era luvas iguais ás da Ginny com o dois totós pequenos e com o resto do cabelo caído pelo os ombros. Todas tinham uma maquilhagem escora.

- Bolas as roupas são muito curtas. – Disse olhando para as pernas das raparigas. – E eu que queixava que as minhas era esquisitas. Já repararam nestas calças? Isto parece, cause uma saia. – Collin tinha umas calças muito largas com uma camisola também larga com um capucho, tinha um grande colar com o seu nome.

- Mas que raio vocês se queixam tanto das roupas, eu acho-as um máximo. – Disse Vicky.

- Olha-la porque eu tenho de ter a roupa piore de todas? – Pergunta Luna revoltada.

- Porque a senhorita Luna tem um corpo mais bonito de todas nos. – Disse Vicky simplesmente.

- Por acaso… – Disse Collin olhando de cima abaixo Luna.

- HEY, eu tenho namorado. – Disse Luna Revoltada

- **TU O QUE?** – Pergunta Vicky e Yara espantadas.

- Vocês entram agora vão. – Disse a professora McGonagall

**- O QUE EU NEM SEI A MUSICA**. – Disse Collin.

- Vamos. – Disse Vicky e Ginny a empurrar os amigos para o palco. Ao chegarem o salão principal todo olhou para o palco. Ainda não se podia ver nada porque as luzes estavam apagadas. A música começou a tocar.

Ron Ron Ron

Ron e Draco olharam para o palco e pareceram conhecer 2 pessoas.

- Weasley aquela não a tua irmã! – Perguntou Draco.

- Não acho que não. – Respondeu tentando acreditar no que dizia.

As luzes acenderam-se e viram-se 4 raparigas e 1 rapaz muito nervoso com um papel na mão a tentar ler.

_(Nota: pois agora eles vão cantar uma musica. Quando aparecer G é a Ginny a cantar, Quando aparecer L é a Luna, V é a Vicky, C é o Collin, Y é a Yara e T e todas. A musica é Holler das Spice Grils. A tradução vai estar em brasileiro)_

T – I wanna make you holler  
_Eu quero fazer você gritar,_

C – (come on, uh, yeah yeah, let me see ya holler)  
(_vamos lá, sim, deixe-me ver você gritar)_

T- Imagine us together  
_Imagine nós juntos_

C- (let me see ya holler, darkchild, darkchild, come on)  
_(deixe-me ver você gritar, darkchild, darkchild, vamos lá)_

T – Don't be afraid to play my game  
_Não tenha medo de jogar meu jogo_

C – (let's go)  
_(vamos lá...)_

A luz fica mais forte fazendo todos reconhecer as pessoas no palco. Todos os rapazes pararam de fazer o que faziam só para poderem olhar para aquelas 4 maravilhosas raparigas.

V -Boy don't you hesitate  
_Rapaz, não hesite_

V -I won't keep waiting for you  
_Eu não vou continuar esperando você_

V -To come and let me take  
_Vir e me deixar levar_

V – You to my fantasy room  
_Você para meu quarto de fantasias_

V -You're gonna like it there  
_Você vai gostar daquilo lá_

V – And all the things that I do  
_E de todas as coisa que eu faço._

Y – I'll treat you right all through the night  
_Eu te tratarei direitinho durante a noite toda..._

L – We can do anything  
_Nós podemos fazer qualquer coisa,_

Y – I'll take you all the places you wanna be  
_Eu te levarei a todos os lugares que você quer estar._

Y - (I'll take you there, I'll take you there)  
_(eu te levarei lá, eu te levarei lá)_

- Weasley a tua irmã tem uma saia muito pequena. – Dizia Draco que olhava espantado para o palco.

- Eu acho que aquilo não é uma saia. É uma metade de um cinto. – Disse Ron que também não acreditava no que via.

L - I'll be your fantasy  
_Eu serei sua fantasia,_

Y – Everything you want you will find in me  
_Tudo que você desejar, você encontrará em mim_

Y – If you play my game, yeah  
_Se você jogar o meu jogo, sim..._

T – I wanna make you holler  
_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

T – And hear you scream my name

_E quero ouvir você berrar meu nome_

Y - (scream my name)  
_(berrar meu nome)._

T – I'll give you rules to follow

_Eu te darei as regras a seguir_

Y - (oh)

- A tua namorada é bem bonita. Já reparas-te bem naquele top? – Pergunta Draco olhando para Luna  
– Aquilo não é um top, aquilo é um soutien. E se faz favor não olhes para a minha namorada. – Disse Ron

- Pois tem um belo soutien. É preto. É parecido a um que a tua irmã tem. – Disse Draco sem reparar no que disse.

- Também acho que ela tem um parecido. – Disse Ron sem perceber.

Harry não ouvia a conversa estava mais entretido a olhar para as amigas em cima do palco.

T – So you can play my game

_De modo que você possa jogar o meu jogo._

Y - (play my game)  
_(jogue meu jogo)_

T - Imagine us together

_Imagine nós juntos,_

Y - (together)  
_( juntos)_

T – Me driving you insane  
_Eu levando você à loucura._

Y - (driving you insane, yeah)

_(te levando à loucura, sim)_

T – You will give into me  
_Você vai render-se a mim,_

Y - (into me)

_(a mim)_

T – Don't be afraid to play my game

_Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo._

Y - (just play my game)  
_(apenas jogue meu jogo)_

Ginny começa a cantar. Vê uma cadeira e mete a perna direita em cima e começa a levantar mais a saia.

G – So what you gonna do  
_Então o que você vai fazer,_

G – Now that I've got you with me  
_Agora que eu tenho você comigo?_

- Weasley eu acho que mato o primeiro que se aproximar da tua irmã. Ela está-se a oferecer.

- Fazes bem. Eu ajudo-te. Se me ajudares a matar os que se atiram a Luna. – Disse Ron Inconscientemente.

- Pode ser. – Disse Draco. Harry ainda não ouvia nada da conversa.

G – You've gotta show me boy  
_Você tem de me mostrar, rapaz,_

G – Cause nothing comes for free  
_Pois nada vem de graça._

G - Start from the bottom and  
_Comece por baixo e_

G – Work your way up slowly  
_Faça seu caminho para cima lentamente._

Collin já mais relaxado, olha para o publico, todos estavam a olhar. Eles estavam a ir bem. Quando olha para a mesa dos professores vê que estavam lá mais 3 pessoas. Quase que automaticamente ele reconheceu-as e bloqueou, mas lembrou-se que estava em cima de um palco e que tinha de fazer boa figura. Eram Ron, Draco e Harry e eles olhavam para o palco muito espantados.

- Ginny… - tentou chamar Collin. Ela não ouviu. – Ginny… - tentou outra vez, mas era impossível a rapariga ouvi-lo. Então desistiu de chamá-la. O que tivesse de acontecer, aconteceria mesmo que ele a avisa-se.

G – Don't be afraid to play my game  
_Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo..._

L – We can go all night long  
_Nós podemos seguir a noite toda_

G – Doing things you thought you would never do  
_Fazendo coisas que você pensava que nunca faria._

Ginny entretida com a música, vê um rapaz e puxa-o para cima do palco começando a dançar uma dança muito sensual com ele. Vicky vendo a amiga faz o mesmo com outro rapaz.

G – (and I won't tell no lie)  
_(E eu não contarei nenhuma mentira...)_

L – I won't tell anyone  
_Eu não contarei a ninguém_

G – What we do, it's just for me and you  
_O que fizermos, é apenas para eu e você._

Y – So come and play my game  
_Então venha e jogue o meu jogo..._

T – I wanna make you holler

_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

G - (hooo-hoo)

T – And hear you scream my name  
_E quero ouvir você berrar meu nome_

Yara vendo as amigas com rapazes puxa um também.

G – (scream my name, yeah-yeah)  
_(berrar meu nome, isso, isso)._

T – I'll give you rules to follow  
_Eu te darei regras para seguir_

T - So you can play my game  
_Para que possa jogar o meu jogo._

Luna vendo as amigas todas a dançar decide também entrar no jogo. Puxa um rapaz e dança com ele como as amigas.

G -(you can play my game)

_(você pode jogar meu jogo)_

T – Imagine us together  
Imagine nós juntos,

G-(imagine us)

_(imagine nós)_

T - Me driving you insane  
_Eu levando você à loucura._

G-(driving you insane)

_(te levando à loucura)_

T – You will give into me  
_Você vai render-se a mim,_

V-(into me, yeah)

_(a mim, sim)_

T – Don't be afraid to play my game  
_Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo..._

T – I wanna make you holler  
_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

V-(holler holler)

_(gritar, gritar)_

T - And hear you scream my name  
_E quero ouvir você berrar meu nome_

V-(make you scream my name)

_(fazer você berrar meu nome)._

T - I'll give you rules to follow  
_Eu te darei as regras a seguir_

V-(follow follow)

_(seguir, seguir)_

T -So you can play my game

_Para que possa jogar o meu jogo_

V-(you can play my game)  
_(Posso jogar o meu jogo)_

T - Imagine us together  
_Imagine nós juntos,_

V-(imagine us)

_(imagine nós)_

T - Me driving you insane  
_Eu levando você à loucura._

V-(driving you insane)

_(te levando à loucura, sim)_

T – You will give into me  
_Você vai render-se a mim,_

V-(ah yeah)

_(ah sim)_

T – Don't be afraid to play my game  
_Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo..._

T- I wanna make you holler  
_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

C - (Holler, holler, holler, holler, holler, come on)  
_( Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, vamos)_

Elas continuavam a dançar sexualmente com os rapazes.

C - (Holler, holler, holler, holler, come on, come on)  
_( Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, vamos)_

T - I wanna make you holler ah-ah-ah-oller  
_Eu quero te fazer gritar ah-ah-ah-gritar_

C - (Holler, holler, holler, holler, holler, come on)  
_( Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, vamos)_

C - (Holler, holler, holler, holler, come, on, come on)  
_( Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, vamos)_

T – I wanna make you holler  
_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

C - (Holler, holler, holler, holler, holler, come on)  
_( Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, vamos)_

C - (Holler, holler, holler, holler, come on, come on)  
_( Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, vamos)_

T - I wanna make you holler ah-ah-ah-holler  
_quero fazer voce gritar ah-ah-ah-gritar _

C - (Holler, holler, holler, holler, come on, come on)  
_( Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, Grita, vamos)_

C - (Let me see ya holler, darkchild, come on)  
_deixe-me ver você gritar, darkchild, vamos lá _

_  
_L - We can go all night long  
_Nós podemos seguir a noite toda_

L - Doing things you thought you would never do  
_Fazendo coisas que você pensava que nunca faria._

G – (and I won't tell them)  
_(E eu não contarei nenhuma mentira...)_

L – I won't tell anyone  
_eu nao direi a ninguem_

L – Cause everything is just between me and you  
_O que fizermos, é apenas para eu e você._

L - But you gotta play my game, yeah  
_Então venha e jogue o meu jogo, yeah  
_

T - I wanna make you holler

_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

L - (all night)  
_(toda a noite)_

T - And hear you scream my name

_E quero ouvir você berrar meu nome  
_

L-(all night long)  
_( toda a noite)_

T - I'll give you rules to follow  
_Eu te darei regras para seguir_

L - (follow me)

_(seguir-me)_

L – So you can play my game  
_Para que possa jogar o meu jogo_

L - (you can play my game)

(_você pode jogar meu jogo)_

T - Imagine us together  
_Imagine nós juntos_

L – Me driving you insane  
_Eu levando você à loucura_

L - (me driving you insane)

_(Eu levando você à loucura)_

T - You will give into me  
_Você vai render-se a mim_

L - (give into me)

_(a mim, sim)  
_

T – Don't be afraid to play my game  
_Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo..._

T – I wanna make you holler  
_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

L – And hear you scream my name  
_E quero ouvir você berrar meu nome_

T – I'll give you rules to follow  
_Eu te darei as regras a seguir_

L – So you can play my game  
_Para que possa jogar o meu jogo_

T - Imagine us together  
_Imagine nós juntos_

L – Me driving you insane  
Eu levando você à loucura

T – You will give into me  
_Você vai render-se a mim_

T – Don't be afraid to play my game  
_Não tenha medo de jogar o meu jogo..._

T – I wanna make you holler  
_Eu quero te fazer gritar_

T – I'll give you rules to follow  
_Eu te darei as regras a seguir_

C – (let me see ya holler)  
_(deixa-me ver voce gritar)_

Atiram os rapazes para o chão.

T - Imagine us together  
_Imagine nós juntos_

L - Me driving you insane

_Eu levando voçê á locura_

Acabando de cantar agarram-se a Collin.

Draco e Ron ainda não acreditavam no que os seus olhos acabaram de ver.

- Eu mato aquele e nós matamos juntos os outros. – Disse Draco

- Pode ser. – Concorda com Draco

Luna olha para o publico e vê Ron no meio do público, em stress chama Ginny.

- Ginny o teu irmão esta aqui. – Disse Luna

- Impossível. Deves estar a ver coisas. – Disse Ginny a não acreditar na amiga

- É verdade. Ele esta ali com o Harry e com o Malfoy. – Disse Luna olhando fixamente para a mesa dos professores.

- Com o Malfoy e com o Harry? – Ginny muito preocupada olha para a mesa e velos lá. – Meu Merlin o que eles fazem aqui?

- Boa pergunta. Mas eu concordo mais com esta: " como é que vamos sair desta? – Disse Luna

- Bem que achas de fugirmos? – Pergunta Ginny.

Boa ideia. **CORRE.** – Ginny e Luna saltam do palco e começam a correr por entre dos alunos para conseguirem sair do salão principal.

- MAS que raio lhes deu? – Pergunta Yara

- Sei lá. Mas acho melhor seguimo-las. – Disse Vicky. Yara concorda com a cabeça e começam a correr na mesma direcção das amigas.

- Passaram-se. – Comenta Collin que tinha ficado estático em cima do palco. Ele olha uma última vez para o publico e sai para os bastidores.

Ron Ron Ron

Ron viu Ginny e Luna saltarem e correrem até saírem do salão principal. Olhou para Draco, os dois levantaram-se e começaram a correr cada um para o seu lado. Ron procurou Luna e encontrou-a encostada a uma árvore á beira do lago.

- Luna. – Ron chamou-a. Luna virou-se e vê o namorado lá parado.

- Desculpa eu devia… - Ron cortou-a

- **TU ESTÁS MALUCA! ESTAVAS QUASE DESPIDA. OS RAPAZES ESTAVAM TODOS A OLHAR PARA TI!** – Grita Ron.

- Que querias que eu fizesse? – perguntou ela.

- No mínimo não tinhas ido para lá assim vestida. Até o Malfoy olhava para ti!

- Elas pediram-me e eu não pode recusar…

- Porquê! Tu gostas-te daquilo e até dançaste com um.

- **BOLAS RON! PÁRA COM ISSO!**

**- PARO COM O QUÊ! LUNA CASO NÃO TENHAS REPARADO TU ESTÁS PARECIDA COM UMA STRIPER. NÃO PIOR, UMA PROSTITUTA.**

**- TU TAS A SER MUITO CIUMENTO. ELAS PEDIRAM-ME. SABIA LÁ EU QUE TU VINHAS APARECER.**

**- ISSO SO PIORA A SITUAÇÃO, TU NEM ME IAS CONTAR.**

**- CLARO QUE NÃO. EU SABIA QUE IAS FAZER UM ESCANDALO. **– Derrepente começou a chover torrencialmente. No céu podia-se ver os trovões por cima da cabeça deles.

- **BOLAS, AGORA COMEÇOU A CHOVER!** Olha Luna, assim não dá. Pensa bem no que fizeste e depois vem falar comigo. – dizendo isso vira costas, deixando Luna de rastos para trás.

Ron encontrou Harry ainda espantado, eles esperaram ainda um tempo até que Draco apareceu. Ao contrário de Ron ele tinha um sorriso.

- Que é que aconteceu para essa mudança de humor? – perguntou Ron enquanto atravessavam os jardins de Hogwarts.

- Isso interessa-te?

- Nem por isso.

O resto do caminho foi feito em silêncio,

Luna Luna Luna

Quando Ron saiu Luna mandou-se para a relva molhada e ficou ajoelhada no chão. Não deu pelo passar das horas nem pelos gritos das amigas que a chamavam.

**- LUNA! LUNA!** – Gritavam as amigas.

- **Luna!** – Gritou Vicky que tinha reparado que a amiga estava ajoelhada a chorar. Correram até ela e levantaram-na.

Luna abraçou-se a Ginny e continuou a chorar.

- Eu avisei. Eu não devia ter dançado, ele zangou-se… – disse Luna enquanto chorava.

- Anda Luna. Hoje dormes no nosso dormitório. – levaram-na para o dormitório e deitaram-na na cama de Ginny. Quando finalmente conseguiu adormecer teve um sonho horrível.

**Principio de sonho**

**Estava numa casa pequena. Na cozinha via-se um homem a apontar a faca ao pescoço de uma mulher. Não se conseguia ver bem a cara. A mulher gritava e chorava… de repente vê-se uma luz azul turqueza ir na direcção do homem, e ele cai inanimado no chão.**

**Fim de sonho.**

Luna acordou sobressaltada. Ginny que dormia a seu lado também acordou. Virou-se para o lado e vê a amiga novamente a chorar.

- Que se passou Luna? – perguntou Ginny abraçando a amiga. Luna não respondeu, livrou-se dos braços da amiga e adormeceu outra vez.

- O meu irmão fez-lhe muito mal. – disse Ginny antes de adormecer.


	22. principio das ferias de Natal

Passaram-se 2 meses e Ron e Luna continuavam zangados. Ron ficou muito triste por terem-se zangado, sentia saudades das cartas dela, mas acima de tudo sentia falta dela. Luna também andava triste, não prestava atenção as aulas, mal comia, chorava todas as noites. Ginny já não sabia o que fazer. Vicky e Yara nem sabiam o que ela tinha.

Finalmente tinha chegado o natal. Luna como prometido ia passar o natal em casa, mas não tinha muita a certeza de querer ir. Quando chegou a estação a avó já lá esta, despediu-se de Ginny, Vicky e da Yara e segui-o a avó. O caminho para casa foi feito em silêncio. Quando chegou a casa foi se enviar no quarto. Deitou-se na cama e começou a chorar. As horas passaram-se rapidamente.

**- LUNA** – Grita Azmaria. – **VAI CAHAMAR O RON PARA JANTAR, QUE HOJE TEVE FOLGA E ESTA LÁ NA LOJA.** – Luna contrariada foi.

Chegou a frente da loja e a porta estava encostada. Empurra devagar e entra fechando a porta sem fazer nenhum barulho. Vai em direcção ao fundo da loja onde costumam fazer as varinhas e lá estava ele. Sentado a cortar madeira com muito cuidado que nem percebeu a presença da rapariga. Ela aproxima-se cuidadosamente e começa a chorar, encosta a cabeça no ombro de Ron que só nesse momento percebeu a presença da rapariga. Ele rapidamente vira-se e abraça.

- Desculpa, eu não queria que tu ficasses triste. – Disse Ron abraçando-a.

- A culpa é toda minha. Eu não me devia ter deixado me levar por elas. Mas sabes como é que elas são, principalmente a tua irmã.

- Eu sei. – Disse Ron antes de a beijar. Pegou-a ao colo e sentou-a em cima da mesa que há pouco trabalhava.

Luna começou a passar as mãos por dentro da camisa que Ron tinha. Ron passava as mãos por debaixo da saia de Luna. Começaram a mandar os materiais para fazer varinhas para o chão, partindo frascos e outras coisas. Mas mesmo assim não largavam-se. Ron deitou-a em cima da mesa. Começou a desabotoar a camisola que ela tinha vestido. Luna começou a tirar as calças ao namorado.

Ele começa a descer as mãos ate a saia e puxa para baixo deixando-a só de roupa interior. Luna tira a camisa dele. Encontravam-se agora seminus. Continuavam a beijar-se ferozmente sem interromperem. Tiraram a roupa interior e agora já estavam a amar-se. Passaram um bocado a sentir-se completos. Ela sentia-o dentro dela era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Quando se separaram Luna beija-o. De repente para.

- O que foi? – Pergunta Ron a olhar para a namorada.

- A minha avó chamou-nos para jantar. – Disse a rapariga começando-se a vestir rapidamente. Ron segue os passos da namorada, decide também se vestir.

Quando chegam a casa Azmaria grita

- **PORQUE É QUE DEMORARAM TANTO? O JANTAR JÁ ESTA QUASE FRIO!**

- Desculpa, e que ele estava a acabar de fazer uma varinha e por isso demoramos mais. – Desculpou-se Luna sentando-se ao lado do namorado. O jantar passou-se entre olhares de Luna para Ron e vice-versa. Quando acabaram de comer foram para o quarto.

Ron sentou-se na cama e puxou-a para o seu colo, começou a acariciar-lhe os cabelos loiros.

- A muito tempo que não te sentia tão perto de mim. Já tinha falta das tuas palavras, dos teus beijos… – disse Luna beijando o namorado.

- Sim. Eu também. Desculpa, eu acho que exagerei um bocado…

- Só um bocado?

- Também não exageres. Vocês tavam quase nuas, deviam só ter a roupa interior! Estavam todos a olhar vocês principalmente para ti!

- E tu não pudeste deixar de ter ciúmes!

- Podemos não falar disso agora? Já estava com saudades tuas e não quero discutir contigo outra vez por uma idiotice.

- Tens razão. – Disse isto e beijou o namorado. Deitou-o e deitou-se em cima beijando-o. Já estava a começar a tirar a camisola dele outra vez quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Sim. – Disse Luna saindo do colo do namorado.

- Bem são horas de irem dormir. – Depois ouviu-se passos a afastarem-se. Mas rapidamente voltaram. – Ron, quase que me esquecia amanha não és preciso na loja. Parece que foi assaltada. Quando o Martin entrou na oficina estava todo de pantanas, havia frascos partidos, e estava todo espalhado. Mas parece que não encontraram o que queriam porque não levaram nada. Ainda bem. – Ao ouvirem isto os dois coraram. " Bolas. Esquecemo-nos de arrumar aquilo todo. Espero que eles não descubram o que aconteceu. Ficava de castigo para o resto da vida!" pensou Luna enquanto dava um último beijo ao namorado e se deitava adormecendo rapidamente. " Estes dois tem um sentido de oportunidade único. Conseguem acertar sempre nos melhores momentos. Ainda bem que não descobriram que aquilo foi obra nossa. Se não ainda teria de ouvir o pai dela um dia inteiro, e mais a família dela toda. Estava completamente tramado!" Pensou ele antes de adormecer.

Na manha seguinte Ron acordou com Luna "enroscada" nos seus braços e sorrio. Quando Luna acordou reparou que o namorado não tirava os olhos dela.

- Que foi? – Perguntou olhando para ele.

- Nada. Como é que vieste aqui parar? – Disse pondo um sorriso cínico.

- Andas a aprender com o Malfoy? E que esse sorriso e mesmo dele.

- Bolas, não me confundas com ele. Mas mesmo assim. Ainda não respondeste á minha pergunta.

- Não sei bem! Só me lembro de estar muito frio. – Disse Luna afastando-se, mas Ron prende-a pela cintura e puxas novamente para o pé de si.

- Onde a menina pensa que vai? – Disse antes da a beijar

- Eu estava a pensar em ir tomar banho… – mas antes de acabar de falar Ron começou a fazer cócegas e ela desata-se a rir. – **PÁRA**! – Pediu a loira sem resultado. Com muita dificuldade pega numa almofada e bate no namorado.

- Hei! Isso não vale. Queres guerra? É guerra que vais ter. – Disse. Pego numa almofada e começa a guerra de almofadas. Luna no outro lado do quarto manda a almofada que bate na pessoa que tinha acabado de entrar no quarto.

- **HEI!** Vem aqui uma rapariga simpática entregar o pequeno-almoço aos pombinhos e é assim que eles me tratam! – Disse Ginny que tinha acabado de levar uma almofada, e por sorte não tinha deixado cair a bandeja.

- Mas que raio estas tu aqui a fazer? – Pergunta Luna indo ajudar a amiga com o pequeno-almoço.

- Eu vinha cá perguntar se querias me ajudar com as prendas de natal, a Vicky e a Yara também vão. - Disse a Luna.

- Eu estava a pensar ficar com o Ron que ele esta de ferias. – Respondeu sentando-se na cama com a bandeja ao colo. Ron sentasse atrás dela e começa-lhe a dar beijos o pescoço.

- Meu querido irmão não te esqueças que eu estou aqui. – Refila Ginny ao ver a cena a sua frente.

- Minha querida irmã, tu e que vieste interromper. – Disse ele.

- Ai Ron para com isso. Olha Ginny eu ate gostava de ir contigo, porque ainda não comprei nada mas… - Começou Luna mas fui interrompida pela Ginny que saltava para cima dos dois.

- Ainda bem que vem. Elas estão a nossa espera na diagonal. – Disse Ginny puxando os dois para fora do quarto.

- Ginny, caso não tenhas reparado nos ainda estamos de pijama. – Disse Luna. Ginny solta-os e volta a empurra-los para dentro do quarto.

- E o que estão a espera para se vestirem? – Disse Ginny saindo do quarto e fechando a porta a trás de si. – Despachem-se. Nada de fazer coisas impróprias.

Ron e Luna muito contrariados vestem-se, saíam do quarto onde encontram Ginny encostada a parede a frente da porta.

- Finalmente. Já estava a ficar com sono. Já avisei a tua avó, Luna. Agora vamos. – Disse Ginny puxando-os outra vez.

Quando estavam a abrir a porta dão com caras com Harry e Draco.

- Olha quem esta a porta. – Brincou Ginny. – São aqueles Muggles que vão a casa das pessoas vender tralhas.

- Que piada Ginny. – Disse Harry não gostando do comentário da amiga.

- Pois Weasley nos viemos aqui…Potter viemos aqui por que mesmo? – Pergunta Draco

- Para arrastar o Ron, para irmos comprara as prendas de natal. Responde Harry com uma cara que já tinha repetido aquilo umas quinhentas vezes.

- Pois isso. E Weasley nos não aceita-mos um não como resposta. Já que ele tirou-me da cama onde eu estava a curtir lá com uma linda rapariga. – Disse Draco sério.

- Pois se a tua cama e a tua menina bonita seja um monte de papéis espalhados pelo o sofá, onde estavas a dormir, então desculpe. – Disse Harry começando a rir-se. Ginny também se ri.

- Quem diria que o galão Malfoy ficou enferrujado. Os papéis são bons na cama? – Provoca Ginny começando-se a rir em seguida.

- Não tão bons como uma certa pessoa. – Disse Sério.

- Ok, malta chega. Então vocês vieram pedir-me para ir com vocês comprar as prendas de natal – Disse Ron virando-se para os companheiros e eles abanaram a cabeça em resposta de um sim com a cabeça. – Pois mas elas já tinham pedido. – Disse apontando para Ginny e Luna.

- Há! Olá Luna não te tinha visto. – Cumprimenta Harry.

- Oi Harry. – Disse Luna

- Porque não vamos todos juntos? – Pergunta Ginny

- Ok. Por mim. – Disse Draco. Todos os outros concordaram.

Andaram até a Diagonal. Quando lá chegaram viram Vicky e Yara sentadas numa esplanada.

- Oi. – Cumprimentaram todos.

- Olá – Cumprimentaram as raparigas.

- Ginny não Disses-te que só trazias a Luna? Eu vejo mais do que a Luna. Ou vocês chamam-se todos Luna? – Disse Vicky.

- Eu ia chamar a Luna, e fui a chamar. Depois lembrei-me que já não via o meu irmão a muito tempo por isso eu e a Luna fomos o chamar. Quando estávamos a sair da casa onde o Ron mora estes os dois apareceram, tendo os mesmos princípios que eu. O meu irmão depois, como queria ir com todos, disse para virmos todos e aqui estamos nós. – Explica Ginny muito rápido fazendo cause ninguém perceber o que ela dizia.

-Pois, nós percebemos tudo. – Disse Luna sentando-se ao lado das amigas.

- Então por onde começamos? – Pergunta Ginny também sentando-se, os rapazes também se sentaram.

- Eu não preciso de comprar muita coisa. É só para a minha mãe, o meu, pai, o meu avô, a minha avó, o meu tio Manuel, a minha irmã, os meus amigos, para o meu cão, a minha prima Sarah, o meu primo Jack, …- Dizia Vicky. Ninguém a ouvi-a. Passaram-se 10 minutos quando ela disse a ultima pessoa. – A e claro o meu tio-avô Guises.

- Acabas-te? – Pergunta Luna que agarrava a mão de Ron por debaixo da mesa sem ninguém reparar.

- Eu disse que eram poucos. – Defendeu-se Vicky.

- Bolas se isso é pouco. Eu só tenho de comprara 2 prendas. – Disse Draco.

- Malfoy, tu nem sonhes que só vais comprara 2 prendas. – Disse Harry.

- Façam o que entenderem. – Disse Draco indiferente.

- Bem é melhor irmos andando. – Disse Luna levantando-se, mas largando rapidamente a mão de Ron para que ninguém percebe-se. Levantaram-se todos e começaram a andar entre as lojas. A hora de almoço decidiram almoçar num restaurante Muggle. Almoçaram em tranquilidade, e por mais estranho que pareça Draco estava a divertir-se. Todos já tinham comprado as prendas excepto a Vicky faltava metade da sua "pequena" lista.

- Ai. Vicky ainda falta muito? – Pergunta Luna que já estava a entrar numa loja.

- Não. Eu disse que eram poucas coisas. Só faltam os dos meus pais, o meu tio, a minha prima, o meu outro tio, … - Começa Vicky mas e interrompida por Ginny.

- Chega Vicky. Nós sabemos o que tens de comprar. Olha, porque é que não vais comprar o que te falta com o Harry e a Yara, quando eu, a Luna, o Ron e o Malfoy vamos ver ali uma coisa.

- Pode ser. Xau. – Disse Vicky puxando Harry e Yara com ela sem que pudessem dar a sua opinião.

- Mas que raio tens tu na cabeça? – Pergunta Luna percebendo a intenção da amiga.

- Eu sei muito bem o que eu fiz. Querias antes que eu fica-se com o Harry quando vocês namoram? Se quiseres eu vou lá chamar. – Disse Ginny começando a irritar-se.

- Eles vão desconfiar. – Disse Luna também já a ficar irritada.

**- POR ISSO É QUE EU DISSE PARA O DRACO FICAR CONNOSCO**. – Grita Ginny.

-**POIS MAS MESMO ASSIM É ESTUPIDO**. – Grita Luna.

- **BOLAS DÁ PARA PARAREM COM A DISCUÇÃO?** – Grita Ron já sem conseguir ouvi-las.

- Olha vão dar uma volta. Encontramo-nos daqui a 1 hora em frente daquela loja. – Disse Luna mais calma apontando para a loja.

- Ok. – Disse Ginny. Ginny puxa Draco pelo um braço e sai na direcção oposta a eles. Luna faz a mesma coisa a Ron.

Andaram um tempo em silêncio até que Ron falou.

- Então, onde é que vamos?

- Não sei. – Disse ela mal-humorada.

- Que é que se passa?

- Nada.

- Ok. – Ron para e empurra-a contra uma parede que estava ao lado dele. Mete-se a sua frente e começa a beijar. Beijaram-se, não sabem bem durante quanto tempo. Só pararam quando Ron sente alguém a tocar-lhe no ombro.

- A hora que combinamos já passou a uma hora e meia. – Disse Draco.

- Ena pá, esquecemos completamente da hora. – Disse Luna saindo do pé de Ron.

- Vocês tiveram sorte em sermos nós a encontra-vos. – Disse Ginny.

- Pois foi. Agora é melhor irmos esta a fazer tarde. – Disse Ron

Foram encontrar com Vicky, Yara e Harry a frente de uma loja.

Tiveram de arranjar uma desculpa para que ninguém desconfia-se. Quando foram para casa deixaram as coisas no quarto e foram jantar.

A noite adormeceram muito bem aconchegados nos braços um do outro.

* * *

oi. Pois sabemos que demoramos mas para o proximo tentamos ser mais rapidas (mesmo tendo muitos testes)

Queria agradeçeras minhas 2 amigas que decidiram comentar. obrigada e espero que gostem deste capitulo.

beijos


	23. Natal

**23º Capitulo – Natal**

Passaram-se uns dias e finalmente a véspera de natal tinha chegado.

Luna acordou e procurou Ron mas não o encontrou. Assustada levanta-se da cama e procura-o pelo quarto, desesperada abre a porta e encontra Ron com uma bandeja. Ron assusta-se e quase deixa cair a bandeja.

- Bolas assustaste-me. – Disse Luna levando a mão ao peito para controlar a respiração.

- A pois, eu é que te assustei! Tu é que abriste a porta de repente. – Exclama Ron entrando no quarto e pousando a bandeja em cima da cama.

- Mas onde tu te enfiaste? – Pergunta Luna entrelaçando os braços em volta do pescoço do namorado. Ele começou a empurrá-la até a cama. Deita-a, quando estava para lhe tirar a roupa uma coruja começa a picar a janela. Furioso sai de cima dela e vai ver a carta.

"_Meu querido filho _

_Como tens passado? Nós muito bem, obrigada. _

_Gostas da nossa nova coruja? Chama-se Pita._

_Eu escrevi esta carta para avisar que vens cá passar a noite de natal. E não aceito um não como resposta._

_Espero pela tua resposta._

_Beijos_

_Quem te quer muito._

_Mãe." _

Ron mais furioso amachuca a carta e manda-a contra a parede.

- De quem era? – Pergunta Luna abraçando o namorado.

- Da minha mãe. Ela quer que eu vá passar lá o natal. – Disse simplesmente.

- Mas isso é bom. Isso significa que a tua família quer fazer as passes contigo. – Disse Luna.

- Eu sei. Mas eu queria passar o natal contigo. – Disse antes de a beijar. Começa a levá-la até á cama. Deitou-a e quando estava para a despir outra coruja começa a picar a janela. Mais furioso abre a janela e deixa-a entrar, pega na carta e lê-a em voz alta.

" _Oi maninho e cunhadinha_

_Eu sei bem que estão a planear passar o dia de natal sozinhos. Eu falei com a mãe para tu (Ron) vires cá passar a véspera de natal. Depois pedi á mãe para deixar vir a Luna e ela deixou. Não é fixe?_

_Venham, a mãe ia ficar muito contente. _

_Dêem a resposta._

_Beijos Ginny._

_Ps: espero não ter interrompido um momento como da outra vez."_

Ron acabou de ler a carta e olhou para Luna.

- O que achas? – Pergunta ele.

- Eu acho que devia-mos ir. – Disse Luna entrelaçando os braços pelo pescoço de Ron. Ele prende-a pela cintura e começa a beijá-la. De repente a campainha toca. Separam-se e vão atender a porta. Quando Luna abre a porta fica muito contente.

Ron não conseguia ver quem era a pessoa. Luna estava pendurada no pescoço da pessoa.

- Então, meu amor como estás? – Pergunta uma voz masculina enquanto abraçava a rapariga. Ron sentiu os ciúmes invadirem-lhe a mente. Quando começou a andar a porta abriu-se mais e ele pode ver uma figura bastante conhecida por ele, uma que ele esperava não ter de voltar a ver tão cedo.

- Filho! – Azmaria apareceu de repente vinda da cozinha.

Luna ficou muito tempo a falar com o pai. Teria ficado mais tempo se Ron não a tivesse lembrado que eles tinham combinado passar a véspera de natal na "Toca". Luna despediu-se do pai e acompanhou o namorado, que saiu o mais depressa que conseguiu daquela casa. Quando saíram da casa Ron abraçou a namorada e eles aparataram á frente da Toca. Mal bateram a porta uma mulher ruiva abre a porta apressadamente.

- Meu amorzinho, sempre vieste! A tua irmã tinha razão quando diz que tu só podias vir cá hoje. Mas ainda bem que vieste. Sabes aquela amigada da Ginny, a Luna, também vem.

- Eu sei, acabei de me encontrar com ela, ali a traz. – A senhora Weasley olha para traz do filho e vê uma rapariga loira olhar para ela com um sorriso.

- Luna, querida. Ainda bem que podes-te vir. Entrem. O Fred e o George também já chegaram.

Luna e Ron seguiram a mulher até uma sala, onde estavam duas cabeças ruivas a falar animadamente, quando Ron olha para traz já não vê Luna.

- Maninho! Com que então o desaparecido decidiu aparecer por cá! – Falaram os gémeos, enquanto andavam em direcção ao irmão.

- Conta-nos todo. – Disseram os dois

- Sim queremos saber… – começou Fred

- Todos os pormenores. – Terminou George.

- Não há nada para contar. – Disse ele um bocado atrapalhado. " Por acaso até há mas, dai a contar-vos vai muito!" pensou Ron, sentou-se no sofá antes ocupado pelos gémeos.

- Pois nos… – começou Fred

- Sabemos que… – disse George

- Tu andas-te a arranjar… – falou Fred

- Sarilhos em Hogsmeade! – Completou George.

- Não foi nada de mais. – Defendeu-se Ron. A mãe deu-lhe um olhar como quem dizia: " NADA DE MAIS! Tu só bates-te num aluno. NADA DE MAIS!" – Que foi? – perguntou ele ao ver a cara da mãe. A mãe virou costas e voltou para a cozinha.

_-Luna- Luna -Luna-_

Luna seguia Ron quando sentiu alguém puxar-lhe o braço.

Quando olhou para cima e viu uma cabeça ruiva bem conhecida pela parte dela. Quando pararam Luna reparou que estava no quarto da amiga. Ginny fecha a porta e volta-se para ela com cara de caso.

- Agora a menininha vai ter de contar tudo tintim por tintim. Vocês fizeram as pazes e eu quero saber, depressa, por isso desembucha, já que não tive oportunidade de perguntar no outro dia.

- Mas que raio queres tu saber? Nós estávamos zangados e já não estamos. E isso é tudo.

- Pois mas eu quero saber como é que vocês fizeram as pazes.

- Então como toda a gente não achas? – Começou a andar até a cómoda de Ginny onde encontra uma carta. Curiosa abre-a e começa a ler. – Ginerva Weasley, quem é este? – Perguntou ela apontando para o nome que estava no fim da carta.

- Pois sabes eu não sei bem! – Tenta mentir mas não conseguindo o sucesso.

- Resposta errada! Tenta outra Ginny, tu não me enganas!

- Olha se estás á espera da resposta certa… É melhor sentares-te, é que eu não te vou disser.

- Já somos duas, eu também não te vou contar nada, enquanto não souber quem é este.

- Óptimo! – As duas raparigas saíram do quarto e foram para a sala. Os olhares de Luna e Ron cruzaram-se. " Tira-me daqui. Estes dois são doidos!" pensou Ron. Estavam todos reunidos na sala, quando ouvem alguém entrar a discutir.

- Pára de resmungar. Tu vens comigo e acabou! – Gritava um.

**- LARGA-ME! EU QUERO VOLTAR PARA CASA! EU ESTAVA MUITO BEM EM MINHA CASA.**

**- EU NÃO QUERO SABER SE ESTAVAS, OU DEIXAVAS DE ESTAR BEM EM TUA CASA MAS, TU VENS COMIGO E ACABOU A DISCUSÃO**.

**- NÃO!**

- Importam-se de parar de discutir. – Perguntou Ginny aparecendo de repente á frente deles. – E Draco, já cá estás, por isso escusas de voltar para traz. Harry larga-o e entrem os dois. – Os dois rapazes obedeceram como dois cachorrinhos. Luna apercebesse que Ginny tratava Malfoy por Draco e acha isso estranho mas, acha melhor não disser nada por enquanto.

- Draco, querido! Sempre vieste! Harry ainda bem que o foste buscar. Agora que já estamos todos…

**- O QUE É QUE A DORINHA FEDORENTA ESTÁ AQUI A FAZER!** – Gritaram os gémeos.

- Meninos, não tratem os convidados assim. Parecem duas criancinhas e eu não vos eduquei assim. – Os gémeos calaram-se contrariados. Depois de ter ralhado com os gémeos a senhora Weasley colocou um sorriso. – Bem agora vamos comer. – Draco ao ver a cara de fúria dos gémeos sorriu para dentro.

Ao jantar apenas a senhora Weasley não estava minimamente chateada. Os gémeos olhavam Draco com olhar de fúria, este retribuía o olhar. O senhor Weasley olhava para Ron, Ron olhava para Luna, ela olhava para Ginny, enquanto Harry olhava para Draco. O ambiente era dos piores para um dia de festa. Deviam estar todos felizes e contentes cantando canções de natal e falando animadamente mas invés disso, eles matavam-se uns aos outros com o olhar.

- Olha se calhar é melhor ires embora, Malfoy. – Disse Ginny tentando acabar com aquele ambiente. – Eu acompanho-te á porta. – Draco concorda.

- Foi um bom jantar… tirando algumas pessoas que não faziam falta… O jantar estava delicioso senhora Weasley, muito obrigado por me ter convidado.

- Não tens de quê, filho. Volta sempre que quiseres. Adorei a tua companhia.

Ginny e Draco saíram.

- É melhor eu ir embora também. – Disse Ron

- Eu também vou. – Disse Luna. Despediram-se de todos e saíram. Foram dar uma volta pelos terrenos a volta da "Toca". Andaram durante um bocado até que avistaram alguém conhecido encostado a uma árvore aos beijos. Ron de repente ficou mais vermelho que o normal e começou a andar até as pessoas que estavam encostadas á arvore. Ron estava a alguns metros deles e disse:

- Pois existem muitas pessoas ruivas e loiras… não achas Malfoy! – Ron olhava furioso para a cena. Ginny e Draco viraram-se para Ron.

- Nós… - Começou Draco.

- Não é nada do que estás a pensar… - Ginny olhava para o irmão enquanto tentava em vão explicar o que estava a acontecer.

- E o que é que eu estou a pensar exactamente? – Ginny apenas baixou o olhar.

- Não era nada de mais, nós só nos estávamos a despedir tal como os namorados fazem… normalmente, a não ser que tu não o faças com a tua namorada, mas isso é problema teu. – Disse Draco provocador, levando logo em seguida uma cotovelada de Ginny. – Hey o que foi? Eu só disse a verdade.

- Deixa-me ver se eu entendi bem, tu namoras com a Ginny… - disse Ron ficando cada vez mais furioso.

- Sim… - Disse Draco simplesmente.

**- TU NEM PENSES QUE EU TE VOU DEIXAR…**

**- CALA-TE! TU NÃO TE METES NA MINHA VIDA E EU DOU-ME COM QUEM EU QUISER. **– Gritou Ginny interrompendo o irmão.

**- EU NÃO TE DEIXO ANDARES PARA AI AGARRADA A ESSE….**

- Esse quê? – Perguntou Draco colocando-se á frente de Ron. Ron ia-se atirar a Draco mas Luna que ainda não se tinha manifestado agarra o namorado pela cintura impedindo que ele batesse em Draco.

**- QUANDO A MÃE SOUBER DISTO…**

- Ela não vai saber, se tu não lhe contares, ou queres que alguém sabe do vosso namoro?

- Ele não vai contar a ninguém! – Respondeu Luna rapidamente antes que Ron pudesse responder.

- Mas…

- Vamos embora. – Interrompeu Luna puxando o namorado, deixando Ginny e Draco sem entender a reacção da rapariga.

Alguns metros depois dos terem deixado Luna larga-o e olha para ele com uma cara bem seria. Ron assustado com a reacção que a namorada estava a ter decide não abrir a boca.

- Tu não devias ter reagido daquela maneira. Se alguém souber do nosso namoro eu nem quero imaginar o que nós pode acontecer. – Disse Luna com um pouco de raiva e já com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Linda não fiques assim. Eu prometo muito contrariado que não vou abrir a boca.

- Prometes a sério? – Pergunta Luna desconfiada.

- Sim. – Ron puxa para mais perto dele e beija.

- Temos de ir. – Disse Luna depois de terem parado de beijar. Ron aperta contra si e aparenta até a porta da casa dos avos dela.

Sorrateiramente entram em casa para não acordarem ninguém. Quando vão para o quarto Azmaria aparece da cozinha.

- Boa noite, ainda bem que chegaram. Eu antes de vocês saírem tinha-me esquecido de dizer que quando o teu pai se for embora o Ron já pode ir para o outro quarto, ele já está arranjado.

- Ok. – Disse Luna muito triste. – Amanha, falamos melhor. Nos temos sono. Ate manha.

- Adeus queridos. – Disse Azmaria entrando no quarto dela.

Luna e Ron entraram no quarto.

- Eu não posso querer que o quarto já esteja arranjado! Eu não quero ter que passar 1 noite longe de ti. – Disse Ron abraçando a namorada.

- Nem eu. Mas vai ter que ser, eles não podem saber de nada.

- Pois. Bem se calhar é melhor dormir-mos amanha, falamos melhor sobre isto. Boa noite. – Ron disse isto e deu um beijo á namorada adormecendo logo em seguida.

Na manhã seguinte Ron foi o ultimo a acordar. Já Luna andava de um lado para o outro.

- Bom dia. – Disse Ron indo em direcção á namorada que não parava de entrar e sair do quarto.

- Bom dia.

- Dá para parares 5 minutos o que estás a fazer? Já estou a ficar tonto de tantas voltas que tu já deste. – Luna sorriu e sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Estamos a acabar de arranjar as coisas para hoje á noite. – Ron fez uma cara interrogativa. – Hoje é natal lembras-te?

- A pois isso… - Ron abraçou-a e trouxe-a mais parar o pé dele, beijando-a em seguida. – Feliz natal amor.

- Feliz natal.

De repente várias corujas começam a picar o vidro do quarto. Quando Luna abre a janela começam a chover prendas em cima da cama. Ron que se estava a começar a levantar levou com uma prenda na cabeça que o fez deitar-se de novo. Luna ao pé da janela apenas ria da cara que o namorado fazia.

Depois as corujas foram-se embora deixando espaço livre para eles abrirem as prendas.

Quando Luna abriu o presente que Ginny mandara ela ficou muito parva a olhar para o presente.

- O que é isto? – Perguntou ela mostrando uma chucha cor-de-rosa e umas fraldas ao namorado.

- A minha querida irmã passou-se. Anda a dar-se demais com… - mas não pode acabar porque Luna deu-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Não vais começar com isso outra vez, pois não?

- Claro que não. Mas o que eu levo em troca? – Pergunta Ron começando a deitar-se em cima de Luna.

- Não sei tenho de pensar. – Quando estavam prestes a beijar alguém bate a porta.

- Entra. – Disse Luna muito contrariada. A porta abre e deixa entrar por ela Sam o pai da Luna.

- Meninos, é hora de ir tomar o pequeno-almoço. Hey o que é isso que tens na mão senhorita Luna?

Luna olhou para a mão e viu que ainda tinha o presente de Ginny na mão. Atrapalhada esconde o presente debaixo da almofada em vão pois o pai já o tinha visto.

- Não é nada!

- É alguma coisa, de certeza!

- Não é nada, a sério…

- **LUNA CATARINNE LOVEGOOD!** Mostra-me imediatamente o que está debaixo dessa almofada.

- Qual almofada?

- Tu achas que eu nasci ontem!

- Não! – Sam olhou para a filha, percebendo que teria que mostrar Luna tirou o presente de debaixo da almofada. Sam ao ver aquela Chucha, ficou petrificado.

- Não é nada do que possas estar a pensar…

- O que é isso?

- Uma chucha, e umas fraldas. – Explica Luna muito atrapalhada.

- Luna tu não me digas que tas grávida! – Disse Sam muito nervoso.

- Não pai, isto foi uma brincadeira de uma amiga. – Tenta explicar Luna.

-** LUNA EU DISSE-TE QUE NÃO TE QUERIA ASSIM, EU DISSE-TE QUE TE QUERIA AFASTADA DAS PESSOAS, EU NÃO QUERO TU PERTO DE NINGUEM OUVISTE?** – Acabando de dizer isto sai pela porta e batendo com ela em seguida.

- Tas a ver porque quero que o namoro sei já escondido? Por isto, mas eu não percebo o pai, não o consigo entender. – Disse Luna já a chorar. Ron com pena da namorada puxa-a e abraça.

- Mas o teu pai deve ter uma explicação para isto. Os teus avos devem de saber do que se trata. – Disse Ron tentando-a acalmar.

- É escusado, já lhes perguntei mas eles não dizem nada. Eu vestia-me como dantes porque era obrigada, o meu pai dizia para eu me vestir assim por causa de não ter muitos amigos. Mas a Ginny mudou-me e eu tive de enfrentar o meu pai, mas consegui convence-lo. – Disse ainda continuando a chorar.

- Vá, não chores. Vá, vamos abrir o resto das prendas e depois vamos comer. – Disse Ron.

Abriram o resto das prendas e dirigiam-se a cozinha. Sentaram-se um ao lado do outro. O pai de Luna continuava com uma cara muito zangada.

- Luna querida, o teu pai já nos disse o que se passou. Tu sabes bem que não podes. – Disse Azmaria muito calmamente mas com um to nervoso na voz.

- Pois sei que não me deixam, mas dai a saber o porque vai muito. – Disse Luna já começando a chorar outra vez. Não aguentando mais sai a correr da mesa e fecha-se no quarto. Ron faz intenção de a seguir mas sente uma mão no seu ombro. Olha para trás e vê Azmaria.

- Calma rapaz, é vou lá. – Tira a mão do ombro do rapaz e dirige-se para o quarto da neta. Vagarosamente abre a porta e entra. Ao entrar no quarto vê Luna deitada na cama a chorar. Aproxima-se e senta-se na cama ao lado da neta.

- Querida não ficas assim. Eu também não concordo lá muito com a ideia do teu pai de tu não teres amigos e muito menos namorado. Eu sei a razão de o teu pai ser assim eu também concordo mas tu tem os seu limites. Eu sei que tu e o Ron namoram … – Disse Azmaria mas foi interrompida por Luna.

- Como tu sabes? – Pergunta indignada.

- Eu sem querer vivos na piscina e isso deve de dizer que namoram, não é? E para alem disso já ouvi o Ron muitas vezes chorando aqui no quarto. – Disse Azmaria puxando a neta para um abraço.

- Avo não contes a ninguém, pouca gente sabe. Só tu, a Ginny e o namorado dela. E se o pai descobrir estamos feitos. – Disse retribuindo o abraço.

- Mas tem muito cuidado ok? Não deixes mais ninguém descobrir, é que esta muito coisa em jogo, minha querida. – Disse afastando-se.

- Não te preocupes ninguém vai saber, por menos por mim não. E o Ron também não dirá nada. – Disse Luna.

Azmaria beija a testa da neta e sai do quarto. Luna volta-se a deitar. Quando estava quase adormecer sente alguém abrir a porta, deixando entrar por ela Ron com uma bandeja com comida. Ele entra, fecha a porta e possa a bandeja em cima da cama ao lado da rapariga.

- A tua avó disse para eu vir te trazer o jantar. – Disse ele.

- Sabes, a minha avó sabe do nosso namoro. – Disse ela muito envergonhada.

- Como? Tu contaste-lhe? – Pergunta Ron nervoso.

- Não. Ela já sabia a algum tempo. Ela viu-nos na piscina. – Disse Luna.

- Meu deus e agora? Aquela discussão com o teu pai não era de brincadeiras. O teu pai não quer mesmo que tu te aproximes de ninguém.

- Calma. Ela não vai dizer. – Disse enquanto comia. – Verdade ainda não te dei a minha prenda. – Disse enquanto tira um embrulho debaixo da almofada. Entrega-o e Ron abre a prenda.

- Brigada loirinha. É linda. – Disse enquanto apreciava a prenda da namorada. Uma moldura com uma foto dela nos campos de Hogwarts.

- É para não te esqueceres de mim em quanto estou fora. – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Não sejas parva. Eu não me esqueceria de ti nunca. Disse ele antes da beijar. – Mas sabes, também tenho uma coisa para ti. – Ele levanta-se da cama, abre uma gaveta e tira de lá dentro uma caixa muito gira. Ele volta para a cama e entrega-lhe a prenda. Ela abre logo e da com cara com um lindo fio de outro com um pigmente em forma de coração onde estava escrito _" para sempre teu"_. Luna comovida começa a chorar e atira-se nos braços do namorado deixando cair a bandeja já fazia no chão.

- Ron é lindo. Eu não acredito, eu nunca esperei uma coisa destas. – Disse Luna a chorar nos braços do namorado.

- Calma amor. Eu gosto mais quando sorris. – Luna beija-o intensivamente. – Vá eu tenho de levar isto para a cozinha antes que alguém entre. – Disse quando se separaram. Ele pega na bandeja do chão e sai do quarto.

Quando volta a entrar Luna já dormia. Ele veste o pijama e deita-se ao lado dela dando-lhe um beijo na testa e adormecendo em seguida.

_**Contiua...**_

* * *

_Demorou muito mas saio. aqui ta o cap._

_eu espero k deixei reviews , e k tenham gostado ne?_

_pois eu agradeço a todos os leitores e mais uma vez desculpem, espero nao demorar muito ate sair o proximo, mas nao prometo nd._

_bjx_

_dany_


	24. Um dia na feira popular

24º Capitulo – Um dia na feira popular

No outro dia de manha os dois pombinhos são acordados com alguém a saltar em cima da cama.

- Mas vocês os dois só sabem dormir? – Pergunta a pessoa que saltita em cima da cama. Luna muito sonolenta abre os olhos e vê a sua querida cunhada aos saltos em cima da cama.

- Ginny, achas que isto são horas de acordar as pessoas? – Pergunta enquanto sai dos braços do namorado.

- Claro! Vá lá Ron levanta-te. – Disse abanando o irmão.

- Espera mais um bocado. – Queixa-se Ron.

- Vá lá ainda temos de ir acordar um dorminhoco pior que tu. – Disse Ginny voltando abanar o irmão.

- Mas tens planos para hoje? – Pergunta Luna começando-se a vestir.

- Claro que sim, vamos os quarto a uma feira popular muggles. – Nesse momento Ron levanta-se assustado da cama e olha para a irmã.

- Como assim os quartos? – Pergunta.

- Meu querido irmão, tu já não sabes contar? Tão eu vou-te ajudar, sou eu, a Luna, tu e o Draco.

- Porque não vão só vocês, Ginny? – Pergunta Luna

- Imagina que alguém tem a mesma ideia de ir, e depois vêem-me com o Draco, podem ir contar a minha mãe, e isso não pode acontecer, não por agora. E se eu for com vocês e mais simples. Eu sou irmã do Ron, a Luna minha amiga e o Draco colega dele. Tão tudo explicado. – Disse Ginny. - Vá, anda Luna, vamos comer antes que o teu pai acorde. A tua avó disse para sairmos antes de o teu pai acordar. Não sei porque.

- Nem queiras saber. Vá vão andando que eu arranjo-me rápido. – Disse Ron já se levantando da cama, enquanto as raparigas saíam. Quando saiu do quarto as raparigas já tinham acabado de comer e já estavam a sua espera. Ele para se despachar pega num copo de sumo e bebe rapidamente. Mal acabam os três jovens saem de casa em pés de algodão. Já no exterior Da casa eles começam a correr alguns metros da casa. Quando acha que chega eles param.

- Tão onde temos de ir buscar o outro? – Pergunta Ron muito contrariado.

- Tão ele mora num apartamento aqui perto. – Disse Ginny começando andar. Os outros dois sem terem outra alternativa seguem-na. Passaram-se 30 minutos, Luna e Ron já estavam fartos de andar.

- Bolas Ginny, quando dizes-te que era perto nunca imaginei que tivesse-mos de andar meia hora, ou mais. – Queixa-se Luna já apoiada ao namorado.

- CHEGAMOS. – Grita Ginny apontando para um prédio alto e novo com um ar muito acolhedor. Ela tira umas chaves do bolso e abre a porta. Sobem uma quantidade de escadas, ate ficarem no último piso. Lá a Ginny tira outras chaves e abre a porta. Eles muito de vagarosamente entram dentro de casa. Não se via quase nada de tanto escuro que estava. Ginny anda um pouco e abre um bocado os estores. Ron e Luna nesse momento puderam ver melhor a casa. Eles encontravam-se na sala, onde se podia ver muitos papeis espalhados pelo chão, uma grande televisão num quanto, um sofá preto e uma mesinha pequenina no meio da sala. Ginny não se admirou quando encontrou Draco a dormir todo torto no sofá coberto de muitos papéis. Cuidadosamente aproxima-se do rapaz e começa abana-lo com a intenção de o acordar mas sem sucesso.

- Bolas ele tinha de ser mais difícil de acordar que tu Ron? – Disse Ginny aborrecida. – DRACO ACORDA. – Mas o rapaz nem se mexia.

- Ginny não é por mal mas ele parece morto. – Disse Luna se aproximando da amiga.

- Não ta nada morto, ele sempre foi difícil de acordar. – Explica Ginny.

- Eu nem te vou perguntar como é que tu sabes essas coisas. – Disse Ron também aproximando-se deles.

- Vá lá Draco acorda. – Disse Ginny mexendo no namorado.

- Deixa isso comigo. – Disse Ron empurrado com jeitinho a irmã para o lado.

- Malfoy acho melhor acordares, porque se não eu não respondo pelos meus actos. – Disse Ron já com um copo de água na mão.

- Ron tu não te atrevias… – Começou Ginny mas já não a tempo Draco já tinha saltado do sofá espalhando todos os papeis no chão e olhar para os lados muito assustado.

- Ginny tas a ver como acordar uma pessoa? – Explica Ron entregando o copo de agua a irmã que estava mais vermelha que os cabelos.

- Bom dia para ti também Weasley. – Disse Draco já recuperado do susto.

- Vê lá mas é se te despachas que eu não me levantei da cama a esta hora para te ver. – Refila Ron.

- Claro que foi, para que mais vinhas aqui ver a minha beleza. – Disse Draco com um tom gala.

- Ginny, eu não acredito que tu namoras um gay. – Disse Ron

- Pois fica sabendo que… – Draco não teve tempo de acabar porque Ginny e Luna já estavam no meio dos dois.

- Basta. Eu aproveito este momento de união amigável para pedir que fazem as pazes. Esta muita coisa em jogo, por favor. – Pede Luna

- Isso mesmo. Vocês trabalham juntos e ele e meu namorado e tu, meu irmão será que não da para se darem bem? Pelo menos tentem. – Disse Ginny apoiando a amiga.

- Se fosses pedem tanto. – Disse Draco derrotado. – Amigos? – Disse estendendo a mão a Ron. Ron sem ter outra alternativa aperta a mão do rapaz.

- Amigos.

- Ok, eu sei que isto é um momento muito comovente mas será que da para tu ires-te vestir? Temos mais que fazer. – Disse Ginny empurrando o namorado para uma das portas que se encontrava na sala. Mal o rapaz entra ela fecha a porta e vai se sentar no sofá antes ocupado por Draco. Passados uns dez minutos Draco sai da porta já vestido.

- Já podemos ir. – Disse Draco – Mas já agora onde vamos mesmo?

- A uma feira popular muggle aqui perto. – Explica Ginny já pronta para ir-se embora.

- O QUE MUGGLE? NEM SONHES QUE EU ENTRO NUM LUGAR DESSES. – Refila Draco.

- Há, entras sim senhor. Faz isso pela tua namorada. – Disse Ginny pendurando-se no pescoço do namorado.

- Há ok, ganhaste. – Disse fazendo todos saírem de casa dele.

Na rua começaram andar em direcção a feira. Andaram por volta de uns 10 minutos e finalmente chegaram. Era enorme, varias pessoas entravam e saíam, no fundo lá bem no cimo podia-se ver a roda gigante, montanha-russa, e outros divertimentos. Varias barraquinhas onde se podia comer, comprar diversas coisas e para alem de mais uma enorme fileira com barraquinhas de jogos.

- Espectáculo, nunca imaginei que os muggles tivessem uma coisa destas. – Exclama Draco.

- Então o que fazemos primeiro? – Pergunta Luna.

- Já é hora de almoço porque não vamos primeiro comer? Depois podia-mos ir dar por ai uma volta, depois vamos aos divertimentos. - Disse Ginny começando a procura de um sítio para comerem.

- Olha Ginny, que tal comermos um pão com chouriço e beberemos alguma coisa? Aquela barraquinha parece ter uns pães muito bons. – Exclama Luna.

- Olha que por acaso concordo com ela. – Disse Draco – Ta decidido vamos comer. – Disse puxando a namorada pela mão.

Ao lá chegarem fizeram os pedidos e foram se sentar numa mesa a espera que levassem os pedidos. Almoçaram tranquilamente. Ao acabaram saíram e começaram a ver as barraquinhas para ver o que lá se vendia.

- Hei, que acham de irmos andar nos carrinhos de choque? – Pergunta Ginny.

- Pode ser. – Respondeu Luna.

- Mas como é que aquilo funciona? – Pergunta Draco

- É simples, vão-te dar umas fichazinhas e tu quando ouvires um som metes dentro de um buraco que tem o carro. Depois ao pé do teu pé direito tens um botão que durante o tempo tens de estar a carregar. Depois vais virando o volante. – Explica Ginny.

- Acho que é mais simples iremos a primeira viagem a pares. – Disse Luna

- Ok. – Dizem os três restantes.

Lá foram eles comprar as fichas. Compraram só duas, uma para cada casal. Luna e Ron sentaram-se num carro e Draco e Ginny noutro. Quem ia a conduzir era os rapazes. Mal deu o sinal meteram as fichas e começaram a andar. Divertiam-se imenso, Draco tinha o controlo no carro espectacular, quase ninguém o conseguia bater, ele e Ron estavam numa "luta" amigável com os carros. Mal o toque deu sinal de sair eles voltaram para a bilheteira para comprar mais fichas. Cada um comprou quatro fichas. Durante esse tempo que tiveram a andar divertiram-se muito. As raparigas tinham o maior número de batimento. Os rapazes por sua vez fugiam. Já na última ficha Luna estava muito contente a tentar acertar no namorado quando é batida por traz. Quando se vira da de caras com Yara e Vicky. Ela fica muito admirada. Quando as começa as seguir dá o sinal de fim. Ela sai rapidamente sem esperar pelo namorado que tinha parado mesmo ao seu lado, e vai ao encontro das amigas.

- O que as meninas estão aqui a fazer? – Pergunta Luna as amigas.

- Oi para si também! – Exclama Yara.

- Desculpem, oi. – Disse Luna.

- Nos estávamos em casa da Yara quando o Collin aparece e convida-nos para vir aqui, e nos viemos. – Explica Vicky. – Mas por falar em Collin, que dele? – Pergunta Vicky a Yara.

- Hei Luna! Porque fugiste de mim? – Disse Ron que acabava de chegar ao pé da namorada.

- Há desculpa Ron. Tão onde esta a tua irmã? – Disse tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Nesse momento Ron repara nas amigas da irmã e da namorada.

- Vocês por aqui? – Pergunta a elas.

- É o que parece. – Nesse momento aparecem Ginny e Draco de mãos dadas, mas largam quando vêem as raparigas, mas por sorte elas não repararam.

- Migas. – Disse Ginny atirando-se nos braços das amigas. – Que fixe estarem aqui. Por acaso vieram com o Collin?

- Claro que sim. – Disse Vicky.

- Achas que elas vinham a rua sem o seu mordomo de serviço? – Pergunta Luna num tom brincalhão.

- MEU DUES. VOÇES VEM A FEIRA POPULAR COM ESTE BORRACHO? – Pergunta Vicky pendurando-se no pescoço de Draco, fazendo Ginny morrendo de Ciúmes. A rapariga só não lhe salta a cima porque estava sendo agarrada pela Luna e pelo Ron. Nesse momento Collin chega com umas bebidas.

- Oi malta como estão? – Disse cumprimentando os que ainda não tinha visto. – Eu acabei de me cruzar mesmo agora com o Harry e a Hermione.

- Que coincidência. Acho que tiveram todos a mesma ideia. – Disse Ron com alguma ironia na voz.

- Pois é. – Concorda Draco. – Sabes Ron, eu estava aqui a pensar, o que será que o Potter e a Granger estão aqui a fazer os dois? – Nesse momento Draco e Ron começam a andar e a falar como se fossem grandes amigos. Os restantes seguem-nos. Ron e Draco estavam tão entretidos a conversar que vão contra a duas pessoas. A que bate em Draco quase cai no chão se o rapaz não a segura-se.

- Olhem quem são eles! Os pombinhos escondidos. – Disse Draco depois de ter ajudado Hermione a ter o equilíbrio.

- Mas será que falta mais alguém para encontrar aqui? A Luna e o misterioso namorado. – Exclama Harry sem reparar nos companheiros a traz.

- Eu e o meu namorado não encontras, mas a mim claro que sim. – Disse Luna pendurando-se no ombro de Draco para não chamar muito atenção.

- Que acham de irmos andar na montanha-russa? – Pergunta Ron. Todos concordam e vão comprar os bilhetes. Cada compartimento dava para três pessoas. No da frente ia Collin, Yara e Vicky. No segundo ia Hermione, Luna e Ginny. E por ultimo estava os três rapazes, Draco, Harry e Ron. Mal aquilo começou andar todos gritavam, ou de medo ou por causa da adrenalina. Em Cada luping os gritos eram ouvidos a milhares de quilómetros de distância. Quando acabou todos saíram de lá meio para os tontos. Mal Luna sai tem de se apoiar no namorado porque começa a ver tudo andar a roda.

- Luna estas bem? – Pergunta Ron preocupado, mas ela não responde. Ron pega na namorada ao colo e leva a sentar-se num banco que ali encontrava-se perto. Ela encontrava-se mais branca que o cal da parede.

- Draco vai buscar uma água com gás antes que a rapariga morra para aqui. – Manda Ginny. Sem pensar duas vezes Draco saia a correr para ir comprar uma garrafa de água com gás. Em poucos minutos ele chega com a água. Entrega a Ron, ele abre e com cuidado ele entrega a Luna. Ela a poucos e poucos vai ficando melhor.

- Estas melhor Luna? – Pergunta Yara

- Sim. Já estou pronta para outra. – Disse brincando mas recebendo um olhar ameaçador do namorado. – Olhem que acham de irmos a casa assombrada?

- Fixe vamos. – Disse Vicky puxando Collin com ela. Os outros ficam com cara de parvos e seguem. – Malta já temos os bilhetes aquilo entra-se 4 ou menos de uma vez como fazemos?

- Tão eu entro contigo e o Collin. – Disse Yara.

- Eu entro com o Draco, a Ginny e a Luna. – Disse Ron

- Então eu entro aqui com a senhora mariquinhas. – Brinca Harry levando uma cotovelada de Hermione. Os primeiros entraram passado 10 minutos entra Harry e Hermione. Nesses 10 os últimos aproveitaram para namorar um pouco. Na hora eles entraram. Luna e Ginny mal entraram, começam logo a gritar e agarra-se aos namorados que achavam muita piada aquilo. Na segunda curva estava tudo muito calmo mas deram um passo e aparece uma mulher enforcada que faz as raparigas pegarem na mão dos namorados e saírem a correr sem verem o resto. Passam por todos os outros que ainda encontravam se lá dentro, e saíram deixando os outros com cara de parvos. Ao se encontrar já na rua, param de correr e abraçam-se aos respectivos namorados. Nesse momento uma grande luz azul rodeia a volta de Luna e Ron mas sem que ninguém notasse. Luna cada vez mais se sentia segura de si. O medo começava a passar. De vagar começa a soltar mais Ron e a luz começou a diminuir até desaparecer por completo. Nesse momento sai Vicky, Yara e Collin. Collin vinha branco de tanto medo, mas pelo o contrário as raparigas vinham-se a rir.

- Então malta o que se passou? – Pergunta Vicky pendurando-se no pescoço de Draco que antes deles terem saído, tinha sido solto por Ginny. – Saíram a correr.

- Nós não queríamos. Mas elas começaram a correr e a chorar logo na segunda curva. – Explica Ron tentando não se rir a cara que Draco fazia para se soltar e a cara da Ginny de não lhe saltar em cima da amiga. Passados mais alguns minutos Harry e Hermione saem. A rapariga também não vinha lá em boas condições. Vinha agarrada ao braço a tremer.

- Sabem Rapazes, eu a pensar que ia com a senhora mariquinhas, mas acho que me enganei. – Disse rindo-se da cara de Draco e de Ron.

- Ok chega de conversa. Quem é que faz o favor de me ganhar um prémio. – Disse Luna.

- Eu ganho. – Responde Ron confiante.

- Já que o teu irmão, é um irmão desnaturado eu ganho um para ti, que achas? – Pergunta Draco a Ginny.

- BOA. - Respondeu.

- Minhas queridas amigas também querem um? – Pergunta Collin abraçando Vicky e Yara pelos ombros.

- Collin se tu conseguires, nós aceitamos. – Disse Vicky rindo-se da cara do amigo.

- Tão estamos a espera do que? – Pergunta Harry

- Ou o Harrizinho quer ganhar uma prenda para a Hermione. – Disse Ron

- Que querido. – Comenta Draco. Draco e Ron olham-se e não contem mais e desatam-se a rir.

- Pronto chega. Vá vamos. É que vai ser cómico ver o Collin a falhar várias vezes. – Disse Yara rindo-se começaram andar e os rapazes pararam na primeira barraquinha. Pagaram e o senhor deu-lhes uma pistola a cada um. Quem conseguisse derrubar as 10 latas com 15 tiros escolhia o boneco a sua escolha.

- Rapazes, quem não conseguir o premio. Terá de passar um dia com a minha prima Tonks. Mas quando ela estiver de mau humor, assim muito zangada que é capaz de matar o primeiro que lhe falar. – Disse Draco para os companheiros.

- Eu alinho – Disseram Harry e Ron ao mesmo tempo. Pegaram nas armas e começaram a disparar. Draco conseguiu logo com 11 tiros, só tinha falhado o primeiro. Ron conseguiu logo com 13 tiros. Harry conseguiu com 14 tiros. Todos já pensavam que Collin não iria conseguir derrubar a ultima lata com o ultimo tiro, mas enganaram-se. Mesmo com o ultimo ele consegue. Draco escolhe um Lindo urso grande com um pelo castanho. Harry, um lindo tigre do tamanho do urso de Draco. Ron um panda também do mesmo tamanho. Collin decidi-o que o primeiro premio seria para a Vicky, tão escolheu um cão do mesmo tamanho que os outros peluches, castanho claro e branco. Collin paga outra vez e começa aos tiros. Logo com os dez primeiros tiros derrubou as latas. Como prémio decidi-o escolher uma boneca de pano que Yara estava a "namorar" desde que eles tinham começado aos tiros. Era muito gira, grande, com um vestido amarelo com varias flores de varias cores e um cabelo castanho feito de lã.

- Que tal irmos ver o por do sol da roda gigante?

- Nós gostávamos muito, mas não podemos. – Começa Yara

- Temos já coisas combinadas. – Continua Vicky.

- Sendo assim eu também vou. Não me apetece fazer de velinhas. – Goza Collin mas cala-se assim que recebe um olhar ameaçador dos amigos. – Estava a brincar. – Tenta-se defender.

- Vá nós vamos indo. Ginny, Luna, vemo-nos no expresso. – Disse Yara começando andar sendo seguida por Vicky e Collin.

- Então vamos? – Pergunta Hermione.

- Claro. – Responde Ginny. As raparigas correm para a bilheteira e compram os bilhetes. Já com eles nas mãos voltam para o pé dos rapazes.

- Tão, quem vai com quem? – Pergunta Harry. – Aquilo dá para ir quatro de uma vez.

- Acho que vale mais ir dois só numa. – Responde Luna.

- Eu concordo. – Disse Hermione. – Eu vou com o Harry.

- Há vais? – Pergunta Harry com cara de parvo.

- Sim e vamos já. Decidem-se vocês. – Disse entrando numa cabine com Harry.

- OK, vamos. – Disse Ron pegando na mão de Luna e entrando numa cabine.

Começaram andar. Luna estava maravilhada com a paisagem. O por do sol dava um tom de vermelho ao seu e as colinas. Os pássaros voavam em direcção do sol. As árvores tinham uma cor linda. Já se encontrava lá em cima quando a cabine começou abanar. As luzes apagaram-se todas. A roda parou no ar. Ron olha para a parte de baixo, quando vê vários devoradores da morte a mandar feitiços a torto e a direito. Ron dá um pontapé na porta fazendo ela abrir-se. Agarra-se a porta e espreita, olha para os lados para ver se vê algum dos colegas. De repente ouve um barulho numa das cabines e vê Harry a espreitar por ela.

- Harry. – Chama Ron. Harry olha em sua direcção.

- Estas com quem? – Pergunta

- Com a Luna. Achas que devemos sair daqui? – Pergunta Ron.

- Não sei. – Nesse momento Draco consegue abrir a porta da cabine dele e faz o mesmo que os colegas.

- Malta a Ginny esta a entrar em pânico. Temos de fazer alguma coisa. – Disse Draco para os companheiros. Ron olha para trás e vê Luna com os olhos brancos e a dizer algumas palavras que Ron não percebia. Assustado tenta aproximar-se mas algo o impede. Luna Levanta-se e começa andar ate ele. Recita mais algumas palavras fazendo uma luz Prateada sair do Céu e atingir os devoradores da morte. Ron assustado olha para fora e vê eles muito assustados a falar uns com os outros e a desaparecerem logo de seguida. A luz para e ele olha para trás, onde encontra Luna desmaiada. Ele pega-a ao colo e deita no banco. Ele ouve os companheiros chamando-o e vai em direcção a porta, mas a porta começa logo a andar.

- Malta, falamos lá em baixo. – Disse Ron. Ele volta a puxar a porta. Mal ouve o clic de ela estar fechada, Luna começa a despertar.

Ron corre até ela. Baixa-se e começa a mexer-lhe nos cabelos loiros.

- Linda o que se passou? – Pergunta preocupado. – Tu começas-te a ficar estranha. Os teus lindos olhos ficaram brancos, dizias palavras em outra língua, e depois um raio prateado saio do céu e atingiu os devoradores da morte, e depois eles fugiram a sete pés. – Explica Ron.

- Não sei, não me lembro de nada. Só de isto começar abanar. – Explica com uma voz fraca. – Mas por favor não contes a ninguém. Estou com um mau pressentimento em relação a isto.

- Esta descansada. Eu não conto nada. – Disse Ron dando-lhe um leve beijo na testa. Quando chegaram lá a baixo Ron tirou Luna ao colo e levou-a para o pé de Harry e de Hermione que vieram a correr em sua direcção preocupados com a amiga.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Hermione. Muito preocupada começa-lhe a medir a pulsação.

- Calma, só desmaiei durante o ataque. – Tenta explicar Luna.

- Nesse momento Draco e Ginny apareçam a correr.

- Luna, miga estas bem? – Pergunta muito preocupada quando vê-a ao colo do irmão.

- Sim já estou melhor. – Disse para acalmar.

- Eu não percebi o que aconteceu. Pelo o que eu sei aquilo é uma magia antiga, não me admirava se não fosse parecida com a que a tua mãe vez em ti Harry. – Disse Hermione.

- Mas eu não fiz nada. – Defende-se Harry.

- Sim, tu não foste. Porque ficaste todo o tempo a falar com o Draco. – Disse Hermione.

- Então estas a dizer, que algures aqui perto alguém tem um poder mágico incrível? – Pergunta Draco sem entender nada.

- Ou isso ou alguém laçou um feitiço. – Completa Hermione. – Mas esta, última, eu duvido muito. Eu vou estudar isto quando souber alguma coisa eu aviso. Mas agora temos de tratar aqui da senhora Luna.

- Podemos ir para minha casa. É aqui perto. – Disse Draco. Todos concordam e começam andar. Ron ainda levava Luna ao colo. Ao lá chegarem sobem aquela inúmera escadarias e entram em casa de rapaz. Ao entrarem Ron vai deitar Luna no sofá onde de manha Draco dormia.

- Draco vai preparar um chá. – Manda Ginny. Ele sem ter outra escolha vai para a cozinha. Passados alguns minutos traz um tabuleiro com um bule e 6 chávenas. Começa a servir o chá a todos. Quando acabaram de beber, Harry e Hermione tem de se ir embora, mas a rapariga promete que quando soube-se alguma coisa que avisava.

- Bem que dia mais estranho. – Comenta Ginny sentando-se ao colo do namorado.

- Bem podes querer. Que diria que és tão medrosa. – Comenta Draco começando a rir mas levando em seguida uma cotovelada da namorada, mas beija-a em seguida.

- Bem acho melhor nos irmos andando. A Luna tem de descansar. – Disse Ron não gostando ainda muito de ver a irmã e o seu ex-inimigo aos beijos. Pega a namorada ao colo e começa a sair de casa. – Draco vemo-nos na segunda no trabalho.

- Xauzinho. – Disseram os dois no meio dos beijos. Ron e Luna olharam-se, contaram o riso e saíram. Já na rua aparentaram a porta de casa dos avos de Luna. Ron mete a namorada no chão e entram em casa. Ao entrarem encontram Azmaria sentada a mesa a cortar batatas para o jantar.

- Então os pombinhos chegaram a casa. – Brinca Azmaria.

- Avó fala baixo antes que o pai oiça. – Disse Luna.

- O teu pai sai com o teu avo. Eles disseram que voltam tarde. – Explicou a avó.

- Ok. Avó, por acaso conheces alguém que conheça magia antiga? – Pergunta Luna.

- Não. – Disse tentando a confiança dos jovens mas sem muito sucesso. – Porque perguntas?

- Por nada, por nada. – Disse Luna. – Nós não jantamos, vamos dormir, estamos cansados. - Diz Luna entrando no quarto com o namorado.

- Esta bem. Boa noite. – Diz Azmaria.

Dentro do quarto Luna fecha a porta e cai para o chão. Ron corre até ela, mas por sorte ela estava só a dormir. Cuidadosamente pega nela e leva-a até a cama. Tira-lhe a roupa e veste-lhe o pijama e tapa-a. Faz o mesmo a ele e deita-se e adormece a mexer nos cabelos da namorada.

_**Continua…**_

**__**

* * *

Oi. desta vez foi mais rapida, axo eu.

Eu espero que tenham gostado deste cap. eu pensava que seria um dos mais pekeno, mas afinal enganei-me. finalmente começa o suspanse aqui. o que será que se ta a passar? n digo ;p. esperem para ler.

queria agradeçer a quem tem acompanhado a fic, e que contino sempre.

espero por reviews.

bjx


End file.
